Ninjago: One More Ninja
by AriaLord
Summary: The story of Ninjago, just theirs one more ninja that needs to be added to the story. They have one heck of a secret you don't want to miss.
1. Chapter 1: Rise of the Snakes

All the Ninjas were in the living room playing video games when their game was suddenly shut up.

"Sensei" they all whined

"If you have time for playing, you have time for training" Sensei said

Just then Nya came running into the room "guys Lord Garmadon is back and was spotted in Jamanakai village!"

All the ninjas stumbled and tripped to get to their dragons, when they finally got there they all raced to get to Jamanakai village first.

Their was a little boy there shouting things

"I am Lloyd Garmadon, son of evil Lord Garmadon, give me all your candy or I'll release the serpentine on you"

"Lloyd Garmadon? I thought we were going to face Lord Garmadon?" Jay questioned

The ninjas took care of him and hung him on a hook and bought candy. They started walking back to the monestary.

Kai turned around to see someone go over to Lloyd. He decided to stay back and see what happened.

The person helped Lloyd down. "Better be careful next time" they sounded like a girl

"I know, those stupid ninjas" Lloyd complained

"You wanted some candy right? Here you go" she? Said and handed Lloyd some candy

"Wow thanks" Lloyd said

"No problem" the person said and ran off. They looked a bit shorter then Lloyd so maybe they're about the same age.

Kai went and caught up with the others.

When the ninjas got back to the monestary they were looking around for sensei Wu when they found a scroll containing the legend of the green ninja.

They decided to have a contest to determine who is the best ninja, the green ninja.

Meanwhile Lloyd has found the tomb of the hypnobrai and their general Scales has hypnotized himself. He and the rest of the hypnobrai, with Lloyd, head to Jamanakai village.

They started robbing the village of all their candy. The person from earlier watching in amusement.

When one of the snakes started giving them a problem Lloyd told the snake to leave them alone and the person went back in the shadows to watch.

The ninjas soon arrived and they started fighting the snakes. Lloyd and the snakes quickly left after one hypnoyized Cole.

Kai grabbed onto the hood of the person from earlier

"Hey let go" they shouted, they sounded like a girl

They quickly pulled out from him grasp and ran away. Kai saw green eyes and short blonde hair. Yep that person's a girl.

No doubt about it, but she's obviously young. Like Lloyd's age.

The ninjas rode back on their dragons to the monestary, no one knowing about the hypnotized Cole.


	2. Chapter 2: Never Trust A Snake

Yes I'm skipping some episodes don't mind it please.

Lloyd went through to find the last tomb, the Anacondrai tribe. He went inside the tomb and he looked around with his flashlight.

A snake came out and scared Lloyd causing him to fall. The snake picked up his flashlight and handed it to him.

"I'm so sorry, i seem to have scared you. I'm Pythor" he said

"I'm Lloyd, son of the evil Lord Garmadon"

"It's been awhile since this tomb was over, it's been awhile since i have seen my little princess" Pythor said

"Do you have a daughter?" Lloyd asked

"No but in the past i did take care of a little girl, so cute she was. Like a princess" Pythor said

"It's hard not to see someone you care about" Lloyd said

Lloyd and Pythor stole candy from the village. They soon went to Darklys School for Bad Boys and set up traps for the ninjas.

The ninjas fell for it one by one, in the end Pythor betrayed Lloyd and took his map.

Wu had taken Lloyd into the bounty and read him a bed time story before he fell asleep.

"I don't get it" Kai said

"Why does he get read a bed time story!?" Jay asked

"Did you figure out the answer to my riddle yet?" Wu asked

"No sensei" the ninjas answered

"It is, to make him your friend"

The ninjas all looked at Lloyd sleeping peacefully


	3. Chapter 3: The Royal Blacksmiths

Ok so as you can tell not every single episode will be in this book. It's going to be skipping some episode here and there, sometimes it'll skip one episode or it'll skip maybe 5. But i hope you still enjoy.

Cole had convinced his dad that him and the ninjas were part of a dancing group together in order to get the blade cup.

"I'm sorry Cole but, their's no way you'll be able to win this year" his dad said

"What? Why?" Kai asked

"Cole's cousin Aria is entering" he said and Cole gasped

"Ok and why is that such a big deal?" Jay asked and the ninjas looked at Cole

"Look guys my cousin Aria is a great singer and not a bad dancer. Aria's a music prodigy. I haven't seen her in years, the last time i saw her was when she turned 6" Cole explained

"How old is she now?" Zane asked

"10, same age as Lloyd" Cole said

The ninjas practiced everyday, the day of the competition Cole's dad found out he was actually a ninja.

Somebody went up to Cole. They had a hood on. "Hey"

"Hey" he said sadly

"Who's that?" Jay asked

"I don't know" Kai said

"Listen" Zane said

"So what if he doesn't approve, go out there and do what you do. Your a ninja, just because your a bunch of loosers it doesn't mean you let your dad tell you what to do" the person said

" we're not loosers, ok nevermind I'm not going to argue about this again. But thanks, i needed some guidance" Cole said smiling.

The person looked away "whatever" they said with an annoyed attitude

They walked away and Cole chuckled 'still as stubborn as always' he thought.

The ninjas did spinjitzu on the stage and danced like ninjas.

Pythor tried to ruin their act and after Cole's dad almost got hurt but Cole saved him and unlocked his true potential.

Their was still one act left. Cole's cousin Aria was last. The ninjas stood off to the side to watch.

"So uh, how good is your cousin?" Jay asked

"Throughout her childhood Aria's never been below 2nd place in any of her school competitions" Cole said seriously

"That's bad" Zane said

"Yeah no kidding" Kai said

"Next up Aria Shinigami" The announcer said

A 10 year old girl with light blonde hair and green eyes went on stage.

"Looks like she's going to be dancing" Cole said

The ninjas all looked at the stage and watched her. When she finished the ninjas didn't know what to say. At that moment they all knew, she had won. Before they knew it she had taken her prize and left without a trace.


	4. Chapter 4:The Rise of the Great Devourer

The Ninja's rushed to the City before Pythor restores the great devourer. They hopped off the bounty and saw Sensei Wu with Pythor.

"Sensei" they all said

"You must stop the great devourer ninja" Wu said as the ground started being destroyed

Wu looked behind him "get away, now!"

"No way!" They heard someone say from behind sensei

"No no no please don't tell me that's" Cole said worried

"Who?" Lloyd asked

The great devourer awakened from the ground.

"Go" Wu said and pushed Cole's cousin Aria(who's in jeans and a dark green and black hoodie with the hood down)away as the great devourer snatched up him and Pythor

"Everyone back to the ship!" Kai shouted and started running

Lloyd ran the other way

"Lloyd!" The ninjas shouted

"We can't leave her behind" Lloyd said pulling Aria to her feet and took her hand

"Come on" Lloyd said

"No way, i don't need help from stupid ninjas" she said annoyed

"We have to get out of here Aria stop being stubborn!" Cole shouted

Lloyd and Aria dodged the devourer trying to snatch them up too. They ran to the bounty.

In the end the ship was destroyed and Aria went missing. The ninjas thought she must've gotten eaten by the devourer.

"Sorry Cole, about your cousin" Lloyd said

"It's fine squirt, she hates us that's why she wouldn't let us help her" Cole said sadly

"Guys it's heading to ninjago city" Nya said

The ninjas all looked at each other, who knows what they're going to do.


	5. Chapter 5:Day of the Great Devourer

The chapters suck right now i know. But please trust me, it will get better, i promise.

The devourer was was destroying the city while the ninjas tried to stop it. in the end Lord Garmadon showed up and destroyed the devourer with the golden weapons.

"Where's my father?" Lloyd asked.

"And where are our golden weapons?!" Jay asked a bit panicked.

"I knew we couldn't trust him!" Kai said madly.

"Guys look" Nya said and everyone looked where she was pointing.

Sensei Wu stood up and looked around, the ninjas ran over and hugged him. They told him about Garmadon taking the weapons and how he destroyed the devourer. Sensei was still looking around.

"What are you looking for Sensei?" Zane asked.

"This maybe?" They heard someone say.

They looked behind them and saw Aria with Wu's teapot. Wu smiled and went over to her. He took the teapot from her and rubbed her head.

"Stop doing that" Aria said annoyed.

"She's still alive?!" Jay shouted surprised and Cole hit him on the back of the head.

"ow" Jay said rubbing his head where Cole hit him.

Aria glared at them "idiots like you is why we need people like Pythor."

The ninjas, but Cole, were shocked. They never thought Aria would act like that.

"Aria" Cole said in a strict tone.

"Shut up, what are you going to say. I need to stop acting like a brat? I'm not on your side, and i will never be" She said harshly.

"Aria the fact is that we have no way of knowing if the person who we _think_ we are is at the core of our being. Are you a decent girl with the potential to someday become an evil monster, or are you an evil monster that thinks it's a decent girl?" Sensei asked

"I know who i am, and you know who i am" Aria said and walked away.

The ninjas didn't understand at the moment, but soon they will all know.


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness Shall Rise

p The ninja are helping in fixing Ninjago City after the Great Devourer was defeated. Nya informs them that she has found a real estate agent named Patty Keys who will help them find a place to live. Nya and Sensei Wu than leave to find parts for the Ultra Sonic Raider.

However Lord Garmadon persuades what remains of the Serpentine Army to follow him, and recreates the remains of Destiny's Bounty into a ship he names The Black Bounty.

In the meantime, Patty Keys finds an apartment for the ninja called the Hero Suite with a training-room suitable to train Lloyd. The apartment is expensive, so the Ninja decide to get jobs to pay for the rent, with Cole as a bank security officer, Jay a pizza delivery man, Kai a child entertainer, and Zane a sushi chef.

This goes well in the beginning, but then turns out not so favorable. After stopping the Generals from kidnapping Lloyd and having Skales arrested, they settle for the lower-class flat. Meanwhile Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine fly to the Golden Peaks, birthplace of the Golden Weapons, and fuses the Weapons together into a Mega Weapon.

He plans to use it to destroy Sensei and the ninja so they will never be able to train Lloyd, then the prophecy will never be fulfilled. And while all of that is happening, Aria hasn't been seen at all lately.


	7. Chapter 7: Leading Events

Ok so basically i'm just listing the episodes leading up to Lloyd getting older and the more changed parts of the story. The next chapter, chapter 8, will be important

Event 1: Pirates vs. Ninja

A few centuries ago, with the pirate crew of the Destiny's Bounty led by Captain Soto looking for the 'Island of Darkness'. The crew leaves No Eyed Pete to steer the ship when the captain wasn't noticing, but due to his lack of sight the ship crashes.

In the present time, the ninja are training Lloyd in their smaller and more affordable apartment, but looking for a better place to train. On the Black Bounty, Lord Garmadon is discussing the Mega Weapon with the snake-generals, and he tries to use it to destroy the Ultra Dragon, who happens to be flying by.

He is outraged when he is unable to destroy the dragon, but discovers Captain Soto's journal in the ship's cabin and accidentally resurrects the pirate-crew using the Mega Weapon. Meanwhile, the Ninja find "Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo".

Dareth agrees to let them use his Dojo if they defeat him in a battle. Of course they do, and Dareth allows them to use his Dojo. In the meantime Lord Garmadon realizes that the Mega Weapon does not have the power to destroy, only to create, and it also drains his strength every time he uses it, so he needs time to recover.

The pirates lock up Garmadon and the snakes. The Ninja start training Lloyd at the Dojo, where he demonstrates his extraordinary talents. The Pirates then attack Ninjago City, taking all the money they can get. Sensei Dareth, dressed as the Brown Ninja, jumps on ship but gets captured by the pirates.

The Ninja go to his rescue, and while battling the pirate captain, Lloyd unlocks his Spinjitzu the first time. The pirates are later arrested, and Lord Garmadon takes back the Black Bounty.

Event 2: Double Trouble

On board the Black Bounty, Garmadon and his Serpentine Army brainstorm ideas to destroy the Ninja while still using the Mega Weapon's power of Creation, which mostly results in individual Serpentine being thrown overboard.

Garmadon, after seeing his own reflection in the Mega-weapon, creates four dark versions of the Ninjas, and sends them to destroy the Ninja. Meanwhile, Jay is trying to teach Lloyd to harness the power of Lightning, when they get word of a ceremony at Darkly's School for "Great Students". And Cole wanting cake.

But it turns out to be a trap, as the boys kidnap the Ninja and try to turn Lloyd back to their side. The Ninjas escape with the teachers, but are confronted by Garmadon's evil creations, who have been wreaking havoc and assaulted Sensei Wu (the Dark Jay even kissing Nya).

The Ninjas try to stop them, but realize that they can't defeat their evil clones. Lloyd convinces the boys to be good, and they make Ninja suits and attack the Evil Ninjas. After destroying Garmadon's inventions, the teachers decide to celebrate.

The Ninjas drive back to Ninjago City in the Ultra Sonic Raider, and receive a message from Lord Garmadon saying that he will be back.

Event 3:Ninjaball Run

When the Ninja learn that Dareth's Mojo Dojo is to be destroyed and Dareth doesn't have the money to save it, our heroes enter the annual NinjaBall Run, a massive road-race across Ninjago, to win its cash prize in order to save the dojo.

The Ninja in the Ultra Sonic Raider and on the Ultra Dragon, their opposition include: the Serpentine Bus, who have just broken Skales out of jail, police, The Black Bounty, Kruncha and Nuckal, Cole's father and the Royal Blacksmiths, Ed and Edna, The boarding school for bad boys, Turbo boosted Mailman bike and the pirate van. The pirates, mailman, and Royal Blacksmiths crash and are eliminated.

The Ninja run out of fuel, but Ed and Edna come and help, they transfer fuel to the Ultra Sonic Raider after hearing an inspiring speech from Dareth when Lloyd was eliminated. The Serpentine jump from the Dark Bounty to the Ultra Sonic Raider in attempt to stop the Ninja.

Ed and Edna crash, and Jay takes a part to assure their car crosses the finish line. The Ninja speed on, and are winning, but in the final stretch, Lord Garmadon uses his Mega Weapon to create a giant crevasse in the ground.

Kai uses a secret weapon installed by Nya and transfers the Ultra Sonic Raider into its flying form. The race is a photo finish, and the Ninja win thanks to the part Jay took from his parent's car. Garmadon is enraged, since 'his ship is bigger'.

But Lloyd takes back the Bounty, and the cops try to arrest the Dark Lord. The Serpentine bus drives in and picks up Garmadon, and Dareth, together with the other Ninja, celebrate the salvation of the Dojo.

Ok everyone the next chapter will be an important one, probably.


	8. Chapter 8: Child's Play

The ninjas head to the museum where Lord Garmadon is trying to revive the grundle. The ninjas try to stop him but he got away and the grundle was still bones.

The Serpentine tried to steal something from the museum and ended up leaving it and running. Turns out the ninjas were turned into little kids.

When Lloyd saw them he said that they know how he feels now.

Lloyd brought the ninjas to Doomsday Comics. Lloyd competed in order to get ninja equipment to destroy the grundle.

In the end he lost and the grundle attacked. Everyone was trapped in. Sensei Wu and Nya came and gave the ninjas aging tea.

The ninjas wouldn't use the tea because it would also turn Lloyd older. He'd miss the rest of his childhood.

"Fear, fear is not a word where i come from" Lloyd said and threw the tea at the grundle

The grundle turned to bones and the ninjas turned older. When they all looked at Lloyd he has also turned older. He looked about 16

"The time for the final battle has grown nearer" Wu said

~Meanwhile with Aria~

Aria fell to her knees and started breathing heavy. A light shined and she felt all her energy drain.

"The time... is closer" someone said

Aria stood up and looked at her reflection in the water. She has become older.

"The time... is soon... my daughter" the person said and started laughing, a dark, evil, and sinister laugh.

"I'm older..." Aria mummbled looking at her 16 year old reflection


	9. Chapter 9: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

While training Lloyd, the Ninja find out that the Serpentine have returned to the Lost City of Ouroboros and are preparing their vehicles for an all-out assault. The Ninja, together with Lloyd, who has now begun to harness his immense potential, attack and begin to defeat the Serpentine, with Lloyd freezing Garmadon's Mega-weapon.

Retreating, Garmadon comes up with a master plan; he will travel back in time and make sure the Ninja are never brought together, changing history in his favor. As he escapes through the time-portal he wishes into existence, the Ninja follow him. They arrive on the very day Nya was kidnapped and Kai was recruited by Sensei Wu.

As he leaves the 4-Weapons shop, the Ninja take Wu aside and tell him what is at stake, so that when the Skeletons arrive, history apparently starts repeating itself. But Garmadon, disguised as a Skeleton, makes sure Nya's kidnapping fails and the Ninja are forced to take matters into their own hands to make sure history runs its course, going as far as kidnapping Nya and handing her over to the Skeletons.

But Garmadon joins forces with his past self and goes to the Fire Temple, resting place of the Sword of Fire, and prepares to defeat Kai. The Ninja from the present arrive and fight back, before realizing that the only way to heal the damage done is to destroy the Mega-Weapon. Using the Golden Weapons, which Jay has seemingly stolen from their past selves, the Ninja, with the help of Sensei Wu, destroy the Mega Weapon.

Everything changes back to the way it was, removing the Mega-weapon from the timeline. When everything resets, no-one but the Ninja seem to remember the Mega-Weapon existed, seemingly confirming that their quest has become far easier.


	10. Chapter 10: The Stone Army

As the Serpentine battle in the City of Ouroboros, Garmadon arrives with his master plan; he has remembered the 'Island of Darkness' mentioned in Captain Soto's logs and plans to find it, and use its power for himself. While they are at sea, the Serpentine Generals betray him, throwing him from their Rattlecopter into the sea, and Skales is declared their leader.

Meanwhile, the Ninja are called to the Museum of History to confront a strange force; venom from the Great Devourer has leaked into the sewers and brought a mass of tiny stone warriors to life. The Ninja easily defeat them, then meet up with Misako, who is revealed to be Lloyd's estranged mother.

Lloyd, bitter about Misako apparently abandoning him, finds out that his mother has been trying to find a way of restoring the balance without endangering either Lloyd or Garmadon. To this end, she reveals the full story of Ninjago; in the beginning, there was the First Spinjitzu Master, but against him was pitted a being called the Overlord, the first and greatest dark power. The Overlord created the Stone Warriors to aid him in battle.

To prevent good from losing the battle, the First Spinjitzu Master split the land he had created in two, with the Overlord trapped on the dark half of Ninjago, which vanished. In this the Overlord was separated from his wife, Layla. Even as Misako is explaining, the venom of the Devourer brings a huge, four-armed stone warrior to life.

It immediately goes on the rampage and pursues the Ninja through the museum. Thankfully, they coordinate and trick the Stone Warrior into toppling down the bottomless pit where he was found. After this, Misako joins the group.

Meanwhile, Garmadon washes up on an unknown tropical island and is guided by an unseen force to a stone monument atop the island, with four levers perfectly suited for him. He turns them, and the other half of Ninjago, corrupted by the Overlord's shadow, rises around him.

Aria was watching from afar and felt something inside her serge. It felt dark, and she did not feel the sickness inside her anymore. Before this she was growing sick and thought she was going to die, but now she felt strong and powerful.


	11. Chapter 11: The Day Ninjago Stood Still

Skales is crowned as the Snake King, and as his first act he plans to destroy the foundations of Ninjago, bringing it down around the population. At the Mojo Dojo, Lloyd is continuing his training, while Sensei Wu and Misako prepare to go over her research on the prophecy.

Wu is slightly uncomfortable because of her relationship with Garmadon and the fact that he could have been her husband. Everything is stopped when the Serpentine begin their destructive campaign, sending the city into chaos. But the Serpentine come up against a barrier, an ancient door inscribed with carvings which look like Skales.

He finds a switch which opens the doorway, revealing a vault where the Stone Army rest. The Great Devourer's venom melts through the roof of the vault and starts dripping on the statues, bringing them to life. They defeat the Serpentine and exit the vault, which closes behind them, trapping Skales and his people underground once again.

The Stone Army rises and the city begins to evacuate, with the Ninja providing transport for those left behind, including comic-book writer Rufus, Dareth and the Bank Manager. The Ninja, with Lloyd, Nya and the Ultra-Dragon, gather the people and flee Ninjago City, though Misako stays behind to get her research and she and Sensei Wu are nearly left behind.

Meanwhile, on the Dark Island, Garmadon is guided by the Overlord to an ancient orrery-like clock, designed to count down to the final battle. Garmadon dons the Helmet of Shadows, which both starts the clock and gives him command over the Stone Army.

Aria still hides in the shadows, not liking her new powers at all. Her mother had used to tell her stories of power that could help or destroy her depending on which she picked. She was 4 when her mother told her stories of many things.

Aria's favorite story was the one about the colored dragons that found a small purple dragon cast in the shadow of the bigger purple dragon and the purple dragon was too stubborn to receive help from the colored dragons.

Her mother never got to tell her the ending, her mother always stopped at a certain point and never continued. Right now everything was so confusing.

Why did Aria turn from 10 to 16. Why does she suddenly have powers now that the dark island is back. She'll ask her father later, when he's done baby sitting the four arms guy.


	12. Chapter 12: The Last Voyage

On the Dark Island, the Stone Army is preparing for their war on Ninjago, mining a mysterious powder that the Overlord says is concentrated Evil. He tells Garmadon that they need a Super-Weapon unlike anything ever seen.

Whenever the Overlord and leave for a bit he's training his precious little daughter, so she doesn't accidentally destroy anything because of her new powers that she can't control. Ever since his wife died he was so angry and kinda sad. Until he learned his daughter was still alive and only 5.

He had found a way to communicate with his daughter while she was in Ninjago. His daughter was the most important thing to him right now. He won't loose her, so it is important that his daughter is by his side when he takes over.

She is having a hard time controlling her powers but it's ok, he'll just have the stone army protect her. Everything will be fine. He hears she had a bad reputation back in Ninjago. Quite the little trouble maker she was.

Back in Ninjago, Zane sends his falcon to investigate the island. while the other Ninja and Nya try to repair the Bounty. It is hopeless, and the Ninja despair of defeating the Stone Army. It is then that Misako tells them of the Temple of Light, where the Golden Weapons were imbued with their powers. There, the Ninja can unlock their True Potential on their own and supercharge Lloyd, enabling him to defeat the Stone Army.

They set sail for the Dark Island on the Bounty, leaving Dareth to guard the escapees from Ninjago. During the voyage, the falcon reaches the Dark Island and all are witness to it being attacked and seemingly destroyed. The Bounty is then struck by a storm and attacked by starteeth, vicious ship-eating creatures that leave the Bounty without any steering, a damaged mast and a hole in their side.

They eventually run aground on an uncharted island with a lighthouse. There, they find Zane's father, the Tinkerer. While he entertains them, the Tinkerer explains that after he flicked Zane's memory switch and died, Samukai arrived and brought him back to life, forcing him to construct their advanced war machines. To make sure he did not escape from the island, the Skeletons chained a Leviathan to keep guard.

Though Zane is glad to see his father again, the Tinkerer was always afraid that Zane might be ashamed of him for creating the weapons for the Skeleton Army, but Zane soon dispels his fears. Zane's father agrees to repair the Bounty, but just as they are setting off, the Leviathan attacks. Zane dives overboard and cuts the chain holding the creature in place.

In return for this, the Leviathan releases the Bounty. When asked by Sensei Wu how he knew the beast would do that, Zane explains that nothing deserves to be held captive, even a monster. With the creature freed and the Tinkerer on board and the Bounty once again airborne, continues its journey to the Dark Island.


	13. Chapter 13: Island of Darkness

The Ninja finally arrive on the Dark Island, where the Stone Army prepares for the final battle and Garmadon mines Dark Matter, the purest of Evil from the heart of the island, to build a Super-Weapon that can turn the tide of the war. The Overlord also introduced his daughter to Garmadon.

Meanwhile, the Ninja learn that the Temple of Light is where they can both receive their elemental powers and where Lloyd can gain the skill of the Golden Dragon, a fighting style practiced only by the First Spinjitzu Master, after striking the 'Instrument of Peace'.

The Tinkerer and Nya meanwhile builds the Ninja new vehicles: a drill-tank for Cole and a robot for Kai. As the Stone Army searches for them and Sensei Wu, Misako, the Tinkerer and Lloyd guard the hidden Bounty, the Ninja infiltrate Garmadon's camp and Zane finds and retrieves his falcon, with Jay locating the Temple while he is gone.

Zane succeeds, but is spotted and the Ninja have to save him. Cole caught a glimpse of blonde hair hiding behind a tree, before having to run. Running from the army, they narrowly escape and go back to get the machines. The Ninja head for the Temple of Light, narrowly avoiding capture by the Stone Army.

Inside the temple, they find murals depicting all their major victories, surprisingly Cole's cousin Aria was also in one of them. The one that showed them right now. In the mural Aria was standing near the doorway behind all of them. The ninjas looked around, but Aria wasn't there.

"Are we supposed to have Aria with us?" Zane asked

"The mural says she's here, but she's not" Cole said

"if Aria's supposed to be here did we mess up the prophecy somewhere along the way" Lloyd questioned

They find a great bell hanging above a strange design on the floor where the Ninjas' symbols reside. Lloyd looked at his symbol in the middle and saw something else next to his.

"Guys their's a purple symbol next to mine!" Lloyd shouted

"We are missing someone!"Jay said freaking out

"We are missing Aria! She's the Overlord's daughter! Her symbol is the purple one!" Cole shouted

"Aria's the Overlord's daughter!" The ninjas shouted

"But why would she be in the middle?" Lloyd asked

"I don't know" Cole said

All the ninjas are panicking, this won't work unless they have everyone. The stone army was getting closer they didn't know what to do. They heard the doors close and they all looked over to see Aria.

"I'd think closing the doors would be the first thing you do" Aria said breathing heavy, she's tired from something

"Aria" Cole said going over to her

"That's my name, what's up cousin" She said

"We need you to go in the middle and stand next to Lloyd" Cole said

All the other ninjas weren't sure about this, she is the Overlord's daughter after all.

"W-why" she stuttered, sounding a bit scared

"It's alright Aria, please just do it" Jay said

"It won't hurt you at all, please" Kai said

Aria nodded unsure, but went over and stood next to Lloyd. While the ninjas were getting into position, Lloyd held her hand and whispered something to her that calmed her down a bit.

Lloyd strikes the bell, the 'Instrument of Peace', and activates the power of the Temple, gifting the four Ninja with Elemental swords and kimonos.

They then feed their power into the center just as the Stone Army attacks, imbuing him with his full power. Aria felt new power awaken inside of her, her entire body was in pain and she passed out. With the ninjas new powers, they defeated the Stone Army.

Lloyd went and picked up Aria, after he defeated the army.

"Lloyd maybe we should leave her here, she is the Overlord's daughter" Kai said

"But she was with us in the prophocy, it has to mean something" Lloyd argued

"that is true, maybe we should ask Mesako" Zane suggested

"And if not we keep her as a prisoner then?" Cole asked

"I guess" Lloyd said

The Ninja head back to the bounty to get ready to face the final battle. But the Celestial Clock is still counting down, and the Overlord tells Garmadon that when it reaches zero, there will be nothing to prevent Darkness from winning.

The Overlord was in fact the one who told Aria to go to the temple, knowing that she had to go as well. Aria's hardest battle was starting within her. He knew his daughter would choose him over the ninja, the actual ultimate weapon being his own daughter. He will get his daughter back from the ninjas.


	14. Chapter 14: The Last Hope

Atop the mountain where the Celestial Clock continues the countdown towards the final battle between light and darkness, the Overlord appears before Lord Garmadon, noting that he seems conflicted.

Garmadon denies this, but the Overlord wonders if he is worried about facing his son, who is growing stronger by the day.

The Overlord waits for the time, the ninjas may havd his daughter. But they won't have her for long. He will get his daughter back

Back at the beach, Dr. Julien repairs the Falcon, while the Ninja celebrate their restored powers by shooting down coconuts.*Cough* shirtless *cough.*

The party is interrupted by Master Wu, who chastises the Ninja for their unseemly mirth; they may have the power to defeat the Stone Army, but the Celestial Clock is still counting down to the final battle between light and darkness.

At that, Misako reveals a way to at least delay the battle: if the Helmet of Shadows is returned to its pedestal, the countdown might stop long enough for them to gain an advantage.

In Garmadon's camp, the Overlord wonders why some members of the Stone Army are manning vehicles around the perimeter of the camp instead of working on the super-weapon.

Garmadon explains that he's strengthening their defenses, worrying that the newly-empowered Ninja will attempt to avert the prophesied final battle by attacking him.

The Overlord suspects that Garmadon's resolve is wavering, but Garmadon furiously asserts that remaking Ninjago in his own image is his only desire—whether or not he has to destroy his own son is irrelevant.

Frustrated by the Overlord's concerns, he angrily orders a nearby group of Stone Soldiers to redouble their efforts on the super-weapon—above, the Overlord declares "That's the Garmadon I'm counting on. . . ."

Risking everything, the Ninja, Kai, Zane, Cole, and Jay, disguise themselves as Stone Warriors, and escort Misako to Lord Garmadon's camp, pretending to have captured her.

Lloyd stayed back at the bounty to watch Aria, who had still not woken up yet. He was kinda worried. He remembered when he was younger.

When he was causing trouble, Aria was the little girl from Jamanakai village that helped him. (Remember chapter 1)

As General Kozu takes Misako to his master's tent, the disguised Ninja are put to work carrying Dark Matter to the superweapon.

The weapon is surrounded by a wooden wall, but the Ninja notice one protruding detail—a very large cannon—and ponder what Garmadon plans to attack with it.

Meanwhile, Misako appears before Garmadon, who notes that the Stone Army would never be able to catch her—unless she wanted to be caught.

Using her husband's lingering affection for her, Misako convinces Garmadon to remove the Helmet, allowing her to steal it.

At the same time, the Ninja are discovered when Cole attacks a Stone Soldier, forcing them to fight their way back down to the entrance as Misako rejoins them.

Before the group can flee, an enraged Garmadon stomps onto the scene, piloting a massive, four-armed robot that proves invulnerable to the Ninjas' new elemental powers.

Luckily, Nya arrives in the Power Drill just in time, explaining that the repaired Falcon saw that they needed her help.

The Ninja make their escape with Misako and Nya, but the Stone Army pursues them until the Overlord reminds Lord Garmadon that the Ninja could turn the army against him if they don the Helmet.

Unknown to the villains, Jay has done just that, only to quickly remove it when the others point out that he could be corrupted by the dark headgear.

When the Power Drill emerges in the jungle, Garmadon is quick to pursue. After a frantic chase that ends in the Power Drill being disabled momentarily, Garmadon goes for the kill, only for Lloyd to blast it with his powers.

"Lloyd weren't you watching Aria?" Cole asked

"She ran off when I was helping Wu with something" Lloyd said

Lord Garmadon emerges from the wreckage, weakened and vulnerable; from the Power Drill, the Ninja encourage Lloyd to finish him off.

Despite everything at stake, Lloyd is unable to strike the fatal blow, forcing him to jump aboard the Power Drill as the Ninja make their escape from the advancing Stone Army.

At the Celestial Clock, the Ninja meet with Master Wu and desperately look for the Helmet's pedestal with minutes to spare.

The hunt is interrupted when the Stone Army arrives, but Misako retrieves the helmet when one of the clock's rotating arms knocks it from General Kozu's hand.

The Ninja finally find the pedestal and replace the Helmet, but it's one second too late; the countdown has ended, and the final battle is upon them.

The Overlord and Garmadon started laughing. The ninjas look over to see Aria next to the Overlord.

Lloyd looked into her eyes, she looked normal, but her eyes showed worry. She didn't like this, she didn't like it at all.

As the clock fires a mighty energy flare inland, the Stone Army captures Nya, and the Ninja are sent down into a crevasse.

Surviving the fall, the Ninja head off to prepare for the final battle, with Jay angered at Nya's capture and Lloyd ashamed of his hesitation.

Meanwhile, Lord Garmadon sees the laser aimed at his camp, and demands to know what is going on. The Overlord tells him that their superweapon is complete and his to command.

The two villains and Aria return to the camp as the energy from the clock forms a sphere, completing the ultimate weapon of the forces of darkness: the Garmatron.

Lord Garmadon declares that it's more beautiful than even he could imagine, and joins the Overlord in laughing in anticipation of their imminent victory.

Aria didn't know what to do. She was worried about the ninja. She didn't understand, why would she care. Ninjas are stupid, especially the green ninja.

He's so stro- weak, pathetic, cute- what what! Aria shook her head, why she called him cute she doesn't know. Oh no, she can't be in love with a ninja, it's not possible!


	15. Chapter 15: Return of the Overlord

When the Celestial Clock's countdown finally completes, a mighty beam of energy strikes the Stone Army's camp.

As the energy fades, The Overlord proudly introduces Lord Garmadon to their completed ultimate weapon: the Garmatron, a massive, heavily-armed tank. As Lord Garmadon gazes in awe, a pair of Stone Soldiers arrive with Nya as their prisoner.

Nya says that her friends will find a way to stop Lord Garmadon, but the villain simply stuffs an apple in Nya's mouth and uses her as the "first test subject" for the Dark Matter.

Meanwhile, the heroes return to the beach, where Dr. Julien asks about the horns he just heard.

Master Wu explains the situation: the Celestial Clock has ended its countdown, the final battle is about to begin, Lord Garmadon's ultimate weapon is operational, and Nya is a prisoner of the Stone Army.

Kai assures a worried Jay that Nya will be too tough for the villains to break, and they will see her again. Master Wu turns to Lloyd, who is still dejected over the prospect of fighting his father, and reminds him that it is his destiny as the Chosen One-all of Ninjago depends on his victory.

Misako tells her son that Lord Garmadon is just as reluctant at the prospect of battling his son, and the other Ninja pledge their assistance in the final fight.

"What about Aria?" Lloyd asked

"What do you mean, what about her?" Wu asks

"Yeah Lloyd, she's the Overlord's daughter, she's obviously on their side" Kai says

"Then why was she at the Temple of Light with us?" Lloyd asked

"The prophecy did not mention her at all, so maybe, she can choose her own destiny and maybe see the light" Mesako said

"Thats right, while in the Temple of Light, Aria's place was next to Lloyd in the middle" Cole said

"She was?" Wu asked

"Then.." Mesako trailed off

"Aria is also..." Wu said looking at Mesako

"What?" Cole asked

"It may be possible that Aria has also received the power of the first spinjitzu master" Mesako said

The ninja looked at them shocked, the Overlord's daughter. No way that better not have happened, unless you know...

Well Lloyd leads the charge on Lord Garmadon's base camp, only to find it deserted.

The Falconleads them to massive tracks and a path of destruction leading towards the coast-Master Wu realizes that the ultimate weapon is not meant to attack the Ninja, but to achieve Lord Garmadon's dream of remaking Ninjago in his own image.

Misako is horrified-the resulting influx of evil will upset the balance of the world, allowing the Overlord to return in full-and Lloyd resolves that they can't let Lord Garmadon fire a single shot.

The group moves on, but Zane is forced to say goodbye to his father, who is unable to keep up and decides to head back to the Destiny's Bounty.

As they run, the Ninja reflect on all of their adventures, but the jovial mood is broken when they sense an evil presence nearby.

Suddenly, a crimson Spinjitzu tornado hits Cole and Lloyd, and stops in front of the group to reveal Nya, corrupted by the Dark Matter into a feral slave of Lord Garmadon.

Master Wu realizes that the villains are trying to buy time to fire the ultimate weapon, and he, Misako, and Lloyd carry onward while the Ninja attempt to subdue Nya without hurting her.

The Garmatron finally reaches the coast of the Island of Darkness, where the Overlord tells Lord Garmadon to show Ninjago his power.

At General Kozu's and Aria's command, Stone Soldiers begin loading Dark Matter bullets into the cannon, but Lloyd, Misako, and Master Wu arrive before Lord Garmadon can fire.

To the Overlord's dismay, Lord Garmadon leaves the controls to confront his family-despite their pleas, he insists that the only way they can be together again is if he corrupts the entire world with the same evil that has consumed his being.

With that, Lord Garmadon activates the Garmatron's cannon, only to discover that it has a twenty-second warm-up period.

"You could've told me it had to warm up!" Garmadon shouted

"This idiot" Aria mummbled

"Why would you think a powerful weapon like that could just fire automatically!" Aria shouted at Garmadon

"Well said my daughter" The Overlord said

Meanwhile Misako deflects blasts from the tank's side cannons, allowing Lloyd to jump aboard; however, General Kozu manages to pin the Green Ninja down long enough for the Garmatron to fire.

The warhead soars over the ocean and bursts into clouds of darkness over Ignacia, draining the color from the land and transforming the people into snarling, purple-eyed beasts.

Lloyd attempts to summon his powers as the Stone Army loads another round, but Lord Garmadon activates a trap door that drops Lloyd and General Kozu out of the Garmatron before firing again.

Back in the jungle, the Ninja are having a rough time against Nya, until Zane realizes that they can use their elemental powers on the environment instead of their opponent.

He uses his Elemental Blade to break the chain of Nya's weapon; Jay creates an electric barrier to deflect thrown needles; Cole blinds Nya with a cloud of dust; Kai cuts down a nearby tree so its leaves surround his corrupted sister. Finally, Zane freezes the tree, leaving Nya trapped within a dome.

"this club just became boys only" Jay said

The Overlord begins cackling as the Garmatron's second shot corrupts Jamanakai Village; below, Lloyd laments his failure, but Master Wu assures him that he did his best.

Misako realizes that the balance has been undone, and the Overlord confirms that he is finally free to take over Ninjago.

Lord Garmadon is infuriated at this, raging that Ninjago is his to conquer, but the Overlord reveals that it was never going to be his, shortly before a beam of white light engulfs the top of the Garmatron.

As the Ninja rush up to their allies, Lord Garmadon's hands morph into claws, his limbs lengthen, and the demented laughter of the Overlord issues from his newly-reptilian mouth.

Master Wu tells Lloyd that the creature atop the Garmatron is no longer his father-the Overlord has possessed Lord Garmadon's body.

Misako warns her son that the Overlord will show no mercy, but the Ninja offer their support once again-with determination, Lloyd leads them in attacking the Stone Army.

Seeking more evil power to increase his strength, the Overlord aims the Garmatron's cannon at Ninjago City, but nothing happens.

Looking over the side of his vehicle, the Overlord realizes that the whole of his army is occupied fighting the Ninja, with Master Wu and Misako preventing the Stone Soldiers from bringing the next warhead to the Garmatron.

Although General Kozu attacks Master Wu, the old master kicks him into the Garmatron's loading port-thinking that the next bullet is loaded, the Overlord fires, sending his own general flying into Ninjago City.

General Kozu ends up crashing through the window of the Mojo Dojo, where Dareth sends his students to swarm the four-armed Stone General.

Enraged, the Overlord decides to load the cannon personally, only for Lloyd to leap atop the Garmatron and challenge him to battle.

"Aria load the cannon" The Overlord shouted, Aria nodded and went.

While Kai hijacks one of the Garmatron's turrets to back Jay up against the remnants of the Stone Army, the Overlord knocks Lloyd off of the tank.

Their battle continues on the beach, briefly clashing with energy beams before Lloyd dodges and blasts his foe into the jungle.

The Overlord quickly recovers and flies above the trees, delivering a brutal tackle that sends Lloyd flying. The Overlord gloats that he can keep this up for eternity, but Lloyd is alone-in response, Lloyd removes his mask and asserts that his father will never hurt him.

Lord Garmadon briefly asserts himself from within the Overlord, begging Lloyd to stay strong-the Overlord's confusion and shock gives Lloyd an opportunity to take the offensive.

As they clash with their energy beams once more, Lloyd calls out to his father, whose struggles cause the Overlord to falter.

As Lloyd pushes his power to the limit, the Overlord roars that his father is gone before overcoming Lloyd's attack.

"Aria help me now!" The overlord shouted at his daughter who was nervously watching from the side.

Aria trapped the Green Ninja in a sphere of dark energy and hurled him across the beach. Aria covered her eyes as he made impact with the ground.

Misako and Master Wu rush to Lloyd's side as the Overlord finally turns the Garmatron's cannon on his foes, but the tank's next shot is blocked by the Destiny's Bounty, piloted by Dr. Julien.

Fed up with the interference, the Overlord creates a portal for his army, declaring that they will go to Ninjago City personally to finish the job.

From the back of the Garmatron, Nya mockingly bids farewell to her brother as he leaps at the portal, only to fall short.

Kai screams in fury and despair as the portal closes, leaving the heroes trapped on the Island of Darkness.

Misako manages to awaken Lloyd, who wonders if he has failed the prophecy.

"Thats true you didn't defeat the Overlord, but you didn't lose your life either" they heard a voice say

They looked over to see Aria still standing on the beach looking at where the portal was moments before.

The ninjas realized, she didn't go in. Why didn't she go with her father?

Lloyd stood up and walked over to her picking up a piece of the Destiny's Bounty marked with the symbol for destiny.

Aria put her hands on Lloyd's foot, her hands started glowing green. She was healing Lloyd's foot, she finished and stood up.

Lloyd looked at everyone "You know, Aria's right. Today we didn't loose the battle"

"You just lost the fight" Aria finished, they watched Aria open a portal to ninjago.

"I'll be waiting ninjas, don't be late" she said going through the portal

The portal closed and Lloyd smiled "Thank's Aria"

"Maybe she's not that bad after all" Kai said

Wu looked at the ninjas "Perhaps, she just gave us the confidence we needed to finish the fight, Aria's done what she can for us, now let's hope her father doesn't find out"


	16. Chapter 16: Rise of the Spinjitzu Master

Dark clouds gather over Ninjago City, forming a huge vortex in the sky. Dareth, Lou, and the others assume that the Ninja have returned, but the Garmatron appears instead.

Determined to protect the city, Dareth challenges the advancing tank, but the Overlord drives him off with a few shots from the tank's side-mounted turrets.

As a corrupted Nya looks on and Dareth wonders where the Ninja are, the Garmatron continues to fire shots into the city, spreading Dark Matter everywhere—atop the tank, massive wings emerge from the Overlord's back.

Aria stands next to her father and watched over everything. It's gotten way ouy of hand for her.

"Daughter, it's time for your transformation" the Overlorf said

"Right..." Aria said softly as she let her father's dark energy combine with her own and start her transformation.

Back on the Island of Darkness, Jay wonders if they'll see Nya again, and Master Wu admits to Kai that for once, he has no words of wisdom to give, Aria's was the best they had.

Lloyd rallies his friends, reminding them how they brought him from the path of evil to become the Green Ninja.

He believes that there must have been a reason why they were chosen to carry on the legacy of the First Spinjitzu Master: they're ninja, and ninja never quit.

The Ninja are heartened by the speech but realize that they still have no means of reaching Ninjago. Kai is preparing to swim across the Endless Ocean himself.

"If Aria wanted to help, she should've let us through her portal" Kai said

"But then she would be going against her father, and just because he doesn't hate her doesn't mean he won't hurt her" Cole said

"So the Overlord would hurt his own daughter?" Jay asked

"Sadly, yes the Overlord would do whatever it takes to get what he wants" Wu said

"That's wrong, Aria's being used" Lloyd said angrily

Zane looks up and sees the Falcon gliding down to meet him once more. Deciding that the mechanical bird wants to show them something, the heroes follow the Falcon in Kai's Fire Robot, back to the Temple of Light.

Cole wonders why they have returned, but Misako finds an area of the temple resembling a picture in one of her scrolls.

When the Ninja insert their Elemental Blades into the four slots around the room, the center of the floor opens up to reveal a large golden mech. Misako identifies it as the fighting suit used by the First Spinjitzu Master to battle the Overlord.

Dr. Julien notes that the eons have reduced it to a non-functional relic. Master Wu believes that Lloyd can remedy that—sure enough, the Green Ninja's presence in the cockpit restores the mech to its original state.I

Learning that the mech can fly, Misako quips that at least one of them can now reach Ninjago. On cue, the Ultra Dragonarrives, and the other heroes use it to accompany Lloyd back to Ninjago City.

However, Ninjago City is not as they remember; everything is shadowy, the people are apathetic puppets of darkness, and a massive tower dominates the skyline.

Master Wu identifies the latter as the Garmatron, transformed into a fortress by the Overlord. Moving to the ground to get a better look, the Ninja narrowly avoid being hit with a blob of pure darkness—atop the tower, a massive black dragon roars to the sky.

Misako realizes that the Overlord has finally regained his original form, and the group makes an attack plan: most of them will draw the Overlord's attention with the Ultra Dragon, while Lloyd takes the Golden Mech to fight the ultimate evil head-on.

"But where's Aria?" Cole asks

"As the Overlord's most powerful weapon, Aria is most likely being guarded by her father" Misako said

"Weapon? What do you mean?" Lloyd asks

"Aria is his daughter, she has the power of darkness inside her so she herself can transform as well" Misako said

"But their's only one dragon up there" Jay said confused

"Aria has a different form, she does not turn into a dragon" Wu said

"Aria's not some tool he can just use however he'd like, she's his daughter!" Lloyd shouted angry

The tower is guarded by Kozu, at his command, the Stone Army opens fire on the Ultra Dragon. Lloyd uses the distraction to advance on the tower by foot, cheered on by Dareth, who has managed to avoid the corruption.

The Golden Mech breaks through the outer wall of the fortress and begins battling the Stone Army, only to be destroyed when Nya attacks it with a mobile defense turret. With the Green Ninja pinned down, the Ninja jump off the Ultra Dragon to fend off the advancing Stone Army.

Master Wu prepares to lead the Ultra Dragon into the battle, but Misako tells him that there are too many Stone Warriors to defeat. Another option presents itself when she notices that the Overlord is no longer wearing his helmet, she quickly explains to the other two that whoever wears the Helmet of Shadows controls the Stone Army.

The older trio sets off in search of the helmet, only to see Dareth putting it on his head; back at the fortress, the Stone Army freezes moments before they can deliver the final blow to the Ninja. General Kozu declares "All hail the Brown Ninja!" and the Ultra Dragon lands in front of the bewildered Ninja to allow Dareth to dismount.

Impressed by the turn of events, Kai officially welcomes Dareth as a ninja before the group prepares their final push against the Overlord.

Dareth sends the Stone Army up the staircase surrounding the fortress, but Nya shoots them down with her turret. The Ultra Dragon draws Nya's fire long enough for the Ninja to begin climbing the stairs but are forced to land when a shot clips its tail.

Meanwhile, the Ninjas' numbers slowly dwindle due to their enemies' relentless assault; Jay and Cole are corrupted by the Overlord's darkness, Zane stays back to fight them, and Kai attacks Nya's turret to keep her occupied, leaving Lloyd to go up to the roof on his own.

The Overlord turns his attention to the Green Ninja as he dons his mask and declares his intention to fight. The Overlord asserts that evil has won—Lloyd is alone, injured, and unarmed, but Lloyd charges his powers.

"I will never give up, now where's Aria" Lloyd said determined

"Right where she should be, by my side" the Overlord said lifting up his wing to show Aria.

The Overlord bombards the Green Ninja's energy shield with a gout of dark fire, but Lloyd pushes back, dispelling the flames. Aria stood up and shot dark fire with her father.

"Aria stop! Your better then this, i know you are, please" Lloyd shouted desperately

"I am the Overlord's daughter, and that's all i will ever be" Aria cried, her flames becoming stronger

"Aria please, come back to me, you know who i am to you Aria!" Lloyd shouted

"he remembers" Aria mumbled, her eyes becoming their usual green color and her hair turning blonde

"No!" the overlord shouted

Aria stopped shooting dark fire and ran over to Lloyd. Lloyd wrapped one of his arms around her waist and turned to the Overlord.

"I'll be taking my friend back now" Lloyd said

"Lloyd Garmadon i swear if you put your hand any lower i'm going to slap you" Aria said

"Aria, ruining the mood since she was 3" Lloyd laughed a bit

"Shut up" Aria said slightly annoyed

"You are my daughter! You belong with me!" the Overlord shouted angry

"She's not some tool that you can use!" Lloyd shouted ad his suit becomes golden as he finally unleashes his True Potential.

Below, Misako says "He has become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master"

"the true final battle has begun" Wu said as Lloyd's energy flowed into Aria, activating her golden energy

"I am the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master!" Lloyd declared taking Aria's hand

The Overlord attacks, but Lloyd strikes back, knocking him off the roof and manifesting a Golden Dragon of pure energy to take to the air. Aria was sitting behind him on the dragon with her arms around his waist.

"Where their is light, their will always be darkness" The Overlord snarls

"unless our light is bright enough" Lloyd retorts looking at Aria

The golden dragon tackles the Overlord, flying all around the fortress before the villain can break free.

Infuriated at Lloyd's persistence, the Overlord uses his ultimate attack, engulfing the Green Ninja and his daughter in a sphere of pure darkness.

Within the sphere, Lloyd and Aria and the dragon are spun around before being swallowed by a giant Overlord, but Lloyd and Aria charges their powers and overwhelms the ultimate evil from within.

With a final roar of fury, the Overlord is destroyed, creating a wave of light that removes the darkness tainting Ninjago.

In the crater where the Overlord's fortress used to be, Kai awakens to find that both Jay and Nya are back to normal.

The Ultra Dragon lands near Cole and Zane, and Dr. Julien wonders if they really did it—in response, Dareth says they all did it.

Misako and Master Wu congratulate Lloyd as he descends and dismisses his dragon, Aria standing away from all of them, with the Ninja vowing to be ready if the Overlord ever does try to return.

Lloyd's mood quickly turns melancholy, however, as Misako tells him that everyone will miss his father.

On cue, a pile of rocks shift, and a man about Master Wu's age emerges to call Lloyd. Recognizing the voice, Misako and Lloyd are stunned—Garmadon has returned, completely purified of evil.

Master Wu tells his brother that it is good to have him back, and Garmadon replies that it's good to be back.

As the former villain walks off with his wife and son, Jay contemplates a friendly dogpile, but Kai tells him to let the family have their moment.

With evil firmly defeated, Cole tells his friends that they had quite an adventure together. Zane wonders if there will be others; Cole hopes so, as he enjoyed being a Ninja, and he's not sure if they have any other skills.

Jay objects to the contrary, and Kai agrees "new challenges and enemies might emerge one day, and as long as there's something worth fighting for, there'll be a need for ninja"

Master Wu smiled and walked over to Aria "my dear, you have grown up"

"I have sensei, how long has it been?" She asked sadly

"Wait what?" Kai asked confused

"Back when Aria was 6 she was one of my pupils" Sensei said

Lloyd hugged Aria "i remember everything you know"

"Are you sure about that?" Aria asked

"Of course cupcake" Lloyd said and Aria's face turned red

"Someone's blushing" Cole said teasingly

"Shut up stupid cousin" Aria said embarrassed

"Get over here Aria" Zane said

"Yeah your part of the team now too" Jay said happily

"I-I am?" Aria asked unsure

"Of course" Kai said

Lloyd grabbed her hand and brought her over to the rest of the guys. Nya, Misako, Garmadon, and Wu stood together watching them.

Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, and Aria all put their hands together and shouted "Ninja go!"


	17. Chapter 17: The Surge

After the battle with the Overlord, the Ninja, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole now teach at Master Wu's Academy.

While Kai was showing his students the events and the aftermath, a small film with Jay filming him singing in the shower soon came on, infuriating him and stops the film before a student comes in, saying Zane is on the fritz.

At Zane's class, Brad uses a remote he got from New Ninjago City to control the Ninja of Ice and only thanks to Cole was he freed. During recess, the Ninja and Master Wu take a break.

"Lloyd's lucky getting to fly around receiving awards while we're stuck here" Kai complained as he gave Jay his pudding cup

"Any signs of Aria lately?" Cole asked

"None" Zane said

"She's still missing?" Jay asked

"Yeah" Cole said sadly

"Lloyd doesn't even know, the kid would go crazy knowing she's missing" Kai said

"They're in denial of their own feelings~" Jay sang

"What?" Zane questioned

"He's saying Lloyd's got the hots for Aria" Kai said

"...what?" Zane asked still confused

"They mean that Lloyd likes Aria, likes likes her" Cole said

"It's quite noticeable" Zane said finally understanding

They are interrupted by Nya coming in "Guys news!"

"What danger?" "A new villain?" The ninja asked excitedly

"No we goy clearance for a field trip to Borg Industries, Borg Tower" Nya said excited and the ninjas all groaned

All the students and teachers of the academy take a bus to New Ninjago City, which has been rebuilt and upgraded in the wake of the battle with the Overlord through the efforts of Borg Industries, headed by inventor Cyrus Borg.

Distracted by the incredible new technology, Nya accidentally crashes the bus straight into the Postman's hover truck.

Cole exits the bus to extricate it from the crash, but a Borg Industries Security Mech arrives and asks him to move aside as it deals with the problem.

Master Wu decides that since they were a short distance away, the pupils and teachers should take the walk to the building by foot. Entering the tower, the visitors (except for Kai, who gets stuck in the door) are welcomed by P.I.X.A.L.

She's a female android created to act as Borg's assistant. P.I.X.A.L. is especially fascinated by Zane, and scans his inner-workings under the Nindroid's permission.

She then notifies the Ninja that Cyrus Borg is waiting for them on the 100th floor in his office, and then leads the students, Master, and Nya for a tour of the tower and its technology.

Sally then encourages Nya to try out the Perfect Match Console, which reveals her perfect match to be Cole.

As the Ninja arrive in the office of Cyrus Borg, the Ninja were all very happy to meet him.

"No Gold ninja? Overlord's daughter?" Cyrus asked

"No Lloyd's busy" Cole said

"Aria's a part of the team now, so please stop calling her the Overlord's daughter, and not her either, she's missing" Jay said a little angry

Cyrus, after letting the them look around, shows them to a gift he wanted to give them: an automated statue of himself.

It looked like a regular statue, but Cyrus whispers to Kai that they should protect "them" with their lives and to not let anyone know they had them.

He then tells them that they must leave since he has things to do. Walking into the elevator with their gift, they begin to get suspicous about Borg.

Being distracted, they accidentaly drop the statue, yet they discover it is hollow and is filled with new suits as well as the Techno Blades.

Suddenly, a robotic security voice in the elevator says that they should drop the blades. The Ninja refuse, and the elevator drops toward the ground at high speed.

The Ninja luckily escape into an elevator going up right next to it, and manage to get their new outfits on for battle in their escape from Borg Tower.

In the meantime, P.I.X.A.L. leads Wu, Nya, and their students to the factory area, in the moment system being hacked so she also gets under control of it, saying that this will be the end of their tour.

When Ninja get out of the elevator, they get attacked by Security Mechs. They try to fight them with the Techno Blades, but don't know how to activate them and realizes that's not way they work.

A Mech fires their rocket to the glass, breaking the window and pushing the Ninja out. However, they survive after grabbing onto a hanging hose and hitting a window cleaning platform.

On the platform, they get attacked by enemy copter but before it manages to fire at them, Zane jumps on it and hacks it with his Techno Blade, finding out that's the way how the said "weapons" work.

In Borg's office, the inventor attempts to explain himself to the Digital Overlord. His efforts prove fruitless however, as the Overlord assimilates him into a drone.

"I want my daughter!" He shouted

In the factory area, machines invade students and P.I.X.A.L. starts chasing them, but they find the exit to the outside. There they get picked up by Zane's new vehicle leaving P.I.X.A.L. because Nya realizes she's one of "them."

When they get down of the tower, Master Wu takes the Techno Blades and says that he wants Kai and Zane in the air, and Jay and Cole on the ground.

Cole manages to defeat the Security Mech and hacks it with his Techno Blade, making it the Earth Mech. Jay invades a tank and hacks it, making it the Thunder Raider.

Kai jumps on Zane's copter and hacks an enemy airplane, making it the Kai Fighter and reaching outer space. While he was flying, Cyrus Borg gives him a virtual message saying that few weeks ago they discovered that a virus, the Digital Overlord, had infiltrated their system.

He also says that they have to get the Techno Blades out of the city, because if he finds out that they have them, he will never let them leave. And one more thing, the Overlord is wanting to get his hands on Aria.

After that, Kai lands to pick up Wu, but they get surrounded with Security Mechs. At the last moment, Lloyd arrives on the Golden Dragon, defeating the robots.

At the same time, the Overlord appears on the screens around them.

"I defeated you once and I'll defeat you again" Lloyd said

The Overlord laughs and says "I just want your power"

The overlord stops laughing and looks at them and growls "where is my daughter!"

Lloyd then looks around as well, now realizing that Aria is not there.

As the Ninja get back into the vehicles and race to leave the city, Overlord spots that Wu is getting away with the Techno Blades so he sends two copters which capture him on a building rooftop.

However, upon rewinding the footage, the Overlord sees that Wu quickly dropped Techno Blades into Kai's Fighter below him.

The Ninja safely got out of the city with the blades, while Wu is captured by Overlord's forces.

"We have to go back for him" Lloyd says

"We will, but only when you are safe" Kai said

"He wants these weapons and for some reason he also wants you" Cole said

"And Aria" Jay added

"Remember this is sensei's plan, they can't break him" Cole said

"Yesterday is gone and tomorrow is yet to come, we need to worry about today" Zane repeated sensei's words

Jay sighed "you said it Zane"

"We will come back to new ninjago city and when we do we will be ready" Zane said

"But for now we find somewhere safe to hide, they'll be looking for us" Kai said

"And we need to find Aria before they do" Jay added

"That's right, they'll be looking for her" Kai said

As the sun rises over New Ninjago City, The Digital Overlord takes control of Cyrus Borg while P.I.X.A.L. begins a massive production of Nindroids using Zane's scans.


	18. Chapter 18: The Art of the Silent Fist

The streets and parks of New Ninjago City are nearly deserted, its citizens fleeing in droves after the previous battle.

A citizen unlucky enough to not make it out of the city spots a vending machine which offers him a drink.

Suddenly, a Nindroid helicopter comes and scans the civilian. Identifying the man as not being one of its Ninja targets, the helicopter moves on to the next sector while the civilian runs away in fear.

Meanwhile in Borg Tower, P.I.X.A.L. extracts the Golden Power that Lloyd used on a Security Mech, but it is not enough to create a body for the Overlord.

Infuriated by his current condition, the Overlord, now in control of Cyrus Borg, turns his attention to the captured Master Wu, probing his memory to find out where the Ninja and maybe Aria, are hiding.

Just outside of Garmadon's Monastery, the Ninja are busy hiding their vehicles. Nya gives Lloyd a techno suit to disguise him from any aerial drones.

Misako then greets them and shows them to the Monastery, but Zane offers to stay behind with the Techno Blades, as Garmadon forbids any weapons in his monastery.

While the Ninja hang out with Garmadon's students, Misako catches Nya staring at Jay and Cole.

As night falls, Garmadon arrives and teaches the Ninja and his students about The Art of the Silent Fist.

While everyone inside is practicing the technique, Zane discovers that the Techno Blades are gone. He searches the area and soon finds P.I.X.A.L., who had stolen the blades.

Zane manages to catch her and tie her up, then returns to the Monastery as the Ninja come out to see what is going on.

Zane then uses his Techno Blade to hack P.I.X.A.L.'s systems, freeing her from the Overlord's control. Grateful to Zane for saving her, P.I.X.A.L. tells the Ninja of Master Wu.

Suddenly, P.I.X.A.L. realizes she did not come alone and Nindroids surround the place. During the battle the Nindroids break off a part of Zane.

The Ninja successfully defeat the Nindroids by trapping them into mill wheel which then roll out.

General Cryptor destroys the Ninjas' vehicles. After that, the Ninja decide to split. Jay, Zane, Cole, Kai, and Nya stay together.

While Nya sends Lloyd and Garmadon to her secret Samurai X Cave where they find vehicles to use to get away and to maybe find Aria.

After the Overlord sees that Cryptor was unable to catch the Ninja, he activated Nindroid MechDragon to destroy them.

Meanwhile, Nya gets an idea to shut down the power in the city to stop the Overlord's virus from controlling all the machines in Ninjago, so they use a circus truck as transport to the power station.

Nya talks with Cole, and gets caught by Kai. As night falls, they arrive at the station, but guarded by Nindroids. They manage to get inside but can't find a way to break the power charge protecting the power source.

When Zane notices that P.I.X.A.L. has started fighting the Nindroids to help the Ninja, he decides to go out to help her. The other Ninja try to stop him, but they fail.

While Cole opens the door and Zane exits the power station, Min-Droid jumps inside and starts fighting the Ninja. Soon, he fires the laser at the charge, which damages the power source's protective glass shell.

Then Kai remembers Garmadon's lesson of fighting without fighting so they decide to lure Nindroids inside to destroy the charge. When Nya opens the door, Nindroids start firing lasers and break the glass.

While Lloyd drinks water in a lake, MechDragon comes and spots him as the Golden Ninja. He quickly gets into the vehicle with Garmadon, and they start getting away.

While the Dragon starts attacking, Lloyd fires weapons at it, but still can't destroy it.

Outside of power station, Cryptor captures P.I.X.A.L. who climbed to the station to help Ninja. Zane decides to help her, but fails as Cryptor throws his Techno Blade one stage lower.

Inside the station, Cole fights Min-droid who tries to kick him, but hits the glass falling into charge, which then explodes and all the power disappears, including P.I.X.A.L., who gets shut down.

Lloyd and Garmadon then escape the MechDragon which falls down, because of power source diasabling, and gets destroyed.

Lloyd looked at the sky "Aria, where are you"

"We will find her son" Garmadon said puting his hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

Meanwhile the certain missing girl is hiding out somewhere. She had just finished destroying some nindroids.

"Were they trying to kill me!" She shouted to the sky

She looked down at the bracelet her father had gotten her for her 8th birthday.

"Papa... I'm so sorry, i miss you so much" she whispered to herself


	19. Chapter 19: Blackout

Far away from New Ninjago City, Garmadonis helping Lloyd focus by having him balance rocks while he explains the importance of these lessons. Lloyd grew frustrated and the rocks fell.

"Focus Lloyd" Garmadon said

"I can't!" Lloyd shouted

"Lloyd" Garmadon said

"I'm so worried about Aria, what if the Overlord got her" Lloyd asked worried

"We will find Aria, but not if you give up" Garmadon said

Back at Borg Tower, a team of engineers finds Cyrus Borg on the assembly line, unconscious. The lead engineer removes the headpiece, awakening the inventor.

He hurries to his office, only to find the hard drive containing the Digital Overlordmissing, as well as the recently captured Master Wu.

Meanwhile under the tower, a mysterious Stranger reactivates the Digital Overlord using Electrocobrai. He then uses one to power the assimilated Wu, ordering him after the Ninja.

"My dear you must be tired, go ahead and sleep" the stranger said to a certain blonde girl

"Thank you" she said going into her room as her father and the stranger talked.

Meanwhile, the Ninja have gone to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk to look for parts that would enable Zane's hover-copter to run on solar power.

While Ed, Jay, Cole, and Kai search through the junk piles, Nya transfers half of Zane's power source to P.I.X.A.L., while Edna watches. The operation is a success and the android is re-activated.

However, the moment quickly goes sour when P.I.X.A.L. claims that Nya and Cole are a better couple than Nya and Jay. Jay overhears this as he comes in and attacks Cole.

Unbeknownst to the Ninja, Techno Wuarrives via hover-copter and powers General Cryptor, along with a few Nindroid Warriors, using electrocobrai. After activating a few Nindroid, Min-Droid sneaks in and gets access to Ed & Edna's crane.

The Ninja are still trying to break the battle against the two Ninja, but are failing. The tiny droid uses the crane and launches the truck at a garbage pile.

Kai realizes and quickly informs his friends; the Ninja perform Spinjitzu and get out of the fallen vehicle, while Ed and Edna escape using bubble jet-packs.

But, Zane falls with P.I.X.A.L. on the hard ground. The Nindroid notices that since he has given half of his heart, he can't finish his task. Then, Cryptor attacks him and P.I.X.A.L., but Zane uses his Techno Blade as a shield.

Jay and Cole sees that their friend is in a difficult problem, and decide to help. Just as they run to Zane, their former master traps the two in a pit.

Kai on the other hand, is battling Wu and Nya is trying to free her love interests while the Ninja of Ice soon gets captured by the Nindroids.

The enemies threaten to push Zane into a shredding machine, but P.I.X.A.L. leaps into the air, and saves Zane.

Nya managed to get by the controls of the pit, but she has a new problem to face: there are two wires, colored black and blue, and Nya has to cut one.

If she destroys the wrong one, Jay and Cole will be crushed. Kai and Wu are still fighting, clanging their weapons-Techno Blade and Staff-against one another. Eventually, Wu manages to fling Kai away.

Nya eventually gave up and decided to cut both wires at the same time, and frees Jay and Cole. Now, the three are able to assist Kai. However, Wu traps the Ninja in a corner, but Zane and P.I.X.A.L. come with a magnified vehicle and pick up Wu since he is now part metal.

The Ninja are excited, but quickly ends when the Stranger frees Wu and flies away with their via hover-copter. However, the Stranger leaves a scale behind. Nya decides to give Lloyd and Garmadon a message.

Meanwhile, Lloyd and Garamdon are still climbing through mountains, Garmadon prohibited his son from using the Golden Dragon.

"Whatever, i need Aria to be able to use the dragon anyway" Lloyd said annoyed

Later they find a Ravture bird, but it falls. Wasting no time, Lloyd catches the bird, and Garmadon tells Lloyd to put it back.

The Ravture's dad attacked Garmadon angrily, Lloyd having to use his Golden Power to stop the bird, but caused Garmadon to fall.

Lloyd quickly makes a hand out of rocks that catches his dad. Garmadon was proud of his son, and together they watch the ravture and its dad fly together.

At that moment, the Falcon comes and gives Lloyd and Garmadon a message from Nya and the Ninja. Later, Garmadon and Lloyd head out to Hiroshi's Labyrinth.

In the Stranger's room underneath Borg Industries, the Overlord is outraged that he failed. The Stranger explains that his attack on the Ninja was merely a plot for them to send the Falcon, of which he now controls.

"Where is my daughter?" The Overlord asked

"In her room, she said she was tired" The stranger said

"I'm here, do you need something father" Aria said approaching

"My dear, you have made the right choice to come back to me. Now we might have a guest soon and i would like you to stay in your room until we let you know it's ok to come out, alright dear?" The Overlord asked

"Of course papa" Aria said happily

"No go ahead, I'll see you later" The Overlord said ad Aria headed back to her room.

With Lloyd heading into Hiroshi's Labyrinth, it will be the perfect place to spring a trap.


	20. Chapter 20: Curse of the Golden Master

The Ninja and Nya return to New Ninjago City, where they find a mob of angry civillians and Cyrus Borg, who is no longer influenced by the Overlord.

The Ninja agree to go underground to search for the Serpentine, believing that they stole the hard drive containing the Overlord, while P.I.X.A.L. stays behind to assist Cyrus.

Meanwhile, the Stranger discusses his plans with the Digital Overlord to obtain a power source for the Nindroids, while Lloyd and Master Garmadon make their way through Hiroshi's Labyrinth to stay hidden.

The Ninja and Nya search underground for the Serpentine, eventually finding Skalesoutside of the Stone Army Tomb.

Skales brings them inside and tells them how they have decided to adapt to a new life and become more "civilized," choosing not to become involved with any of the Overlord's plans.

Acidicus then tells the group about the "Curse of the Golden Master," a legend telling of two beings whose power will equal that of the First Spinjitzu Master's or even greater.

The Serpentine attempted to warn people of this, but were treated as the enemy, to which they fled underground.

In the meantime, Cyrus Borg meets with P.I.X.A.L. in his office, with P.I.X.A.L. telling Cyrus of her connection with Zane. Cyrus tells her that she doesn't belong to anyone, even him, and that she is fully independent.

Dareth also acts as the substitute teacher for Master Wu's students, as they go to the city's aquarium.

There, while viewing the Electrocobrai exhibit, the Stranger arrives and shatters the tank. He obtains the Electrobrai while Dareth fends off a shark, saving the students.

Underground, the Ninja contemplate the situation until an army of Nindroids raids the tomb. The Serpentine scatter with the Ninja defending them and defeating the Nindroids by finding out that the Electrocobrai are their power source.

Skales tells them at the Curse of the Golden Master is upon them, and says that they would not be able to assist the Ninja because they're choosing to stay out of the conflict. The Ninja then return to the surface.

As Lloyd and Master Garmadon continue their journey, they're attacked by the corrupted Master Wu and various Nindroids.

Garmadon battles Wu, while Lloyd uses his Golden Power to create a motorcycle to escape. He is pursued by various Nindroids using flight gear, although he manages to evade them all before coming to a stop next to a cliff.

There, the Nindroid MechDragon rises up before him, possessed by the Overlord. Wu is holding Garmadon hostage on its back.

Lloyd prepares to battle the Mechdragon.

He heard someone "Llo-"

The Stranger unleashes a snake that constricts Lloyd, draining him of his powers.

The Stranger then reveals himself to be Pythor, having survived his ordeal with The Great Devourer, although his skin was bleached white in the process.

Pythor brings Lloyd aboard the Mechdragon, after which Garmadon is pushed off the side and into the water.

"Let me go you stupid tin cans, I swear I'm going to scrap all of you"

Lloyd looked over to see two nindroids holding Aria.

"Aria" Lloyd mumbled

"Calm down my dear, everything's going to be fine" he heard the Overlord's voice

"Fine! Garmadon could've died!" Aria shouted

"Who cares, we have what we want" the Overlord said

"...but daddy" Aria said sadly

"My princess, you still have much to learn, release her" the Overlord said and the nindroids let go of Aria

Aria kicked both nindroids off the ship and the Overlord and Pythor laughed.

"Still as fiesty as ever i see" Pythor said

"They had it coming" Aria mummbled, she looked at Lloyd and quickly looked away feeling guilty

As the Mechdragon flies off with Lloyd, Garmadon emerges from the water, telling his son to be strong, and that he would find him.


	21. Chapter 21: Enter the Digiverse

At Borg Tower, Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L. are hard at work on creating a way for the Ninjato use the Techno Blades and reboot the system remotely.

However, they are interrupted by the savage citizens (led by the Postman), who are furious that Borg has been keeping P.I.X.A.L.'s power for himself.

Heading back inside the Borg Tower, Cyrus Borg tells the Ninja that they are able to reboot the Overlord virus by going inside the Digiverse, but can still get hurt inside it.

They were once again attacked by the citizens, only for them to see the Overlord started to drain Lloyd of his Golden Power. The people, convinced that the Ninja were trying to help them, go and fight the invading Nindroids.

Meanwhile, the Ninja are sent to the Digiverse, where they must use their imagination to find ways to reach the reboot station. They realize all the codings flow towards the reboot station.

Knowing they can't get hurt if they concentrate enough, they jump down the tower. However, due to Kai's unconfidence, his friends had to encourage him to jump.

At the Borg Tower, Nya, Cyrus, and P.I.X.A.L. were attacked by the Overlord, who found the Ninja in the Digiverse. He made it so that the platform they are standing on acts as quicksand.

The Postman reported they were outnumbered, meaning the Nindroids were able to enter the Tower. P.I.X.A.L. was able to save the Ninja by temporarily overwriting the corrupted code, also mentioning that they must reboot the system before the Overlord can do anymore damage.

The Overlord tells the Ninja that the Digiverse is his world before tilting the whole city upside down. The Ninja was able to go inside the Tower, giving them another perspective of their mission.

Lloyd's powers were being drained and Aria was watching. Lloyd was in pain, he screamed as a lot of power was taken from him. Aria covered her ears and closed her eyes.

"Do not act like that my daughter" The Overlord said

"Your hurting him" Aria mummbled

"So" the Overlord questioned

Aria started crying and Lloyd smiled a bit. He knew that deep down Aria still cares about him.

"Keep acting like this and I'll throw you in theor with him" the Overlord said going away

"Yes father" Aria said softly

Back at Borg Tower, Techno Wu, the Nindroids, and Pythor arrive, greeted by Nya and her Samurai Mech. As Nya keeps the Nindroids busy, Techno Wu and Pythor went inside the computer room to attack Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L..

Back inside the Digiverse, the Ninja use their vehicles to travel up the Tower, but Kai, still unconfident, has to ride with Zane.

Meanwhile, P.I.X.A.L. has to protect the Ninja by attacking Techno Wu and Pythor. Cyrus Borg is then kidnapped, leaving P.I.X.A.L. alone with the duo.

The Ninja was able to find the reboot station, but before they can reboot the Overlord virus, they encountered the Digital Overlord. He blocked the circuit, only for the Ninja to try and move him.

P.I.X.A.L., still fighting Pythor and Techno Wu, accidentally pushed the latter towards a button to shut off the power. As Wu tries to press the button, Master Garmadon arrived and throws him off the building.

Pythor reminded him of his oath of peace, but he replied saying after he took his son, he would do anything to get him back. Pythor retreated on a copter, but Garmadon found Wu on a post. He jumped out the Tower to fight Wu.

The Digital Overlord tells the Ninja that he's more powerful than them thanks to the Golden Power, but Zane complies, telling the Ninja that if they can't move him, then go around him.

As Zane gains the Golden Power, he encouraged the Ninja to do the same so they can reflect the light around the Overlord. However, Kai is uncertain if he can do the same and that the Digiverse is the Overlord's world, not theirs. After realizing he can do it, he completes the system, rebooting the virus.

Meanwhile, Garmadon falls off the post but is saved by Wu, who was now free of his corruption. The Nindroids have retreated so Nya went to gather with the others to celebrate their victory. As the Ninja came back from the Digiverse, Garmadon reminded them of Lloyd.

Lloyd tries to escape the Nindroid MechDragon before it explodes. Aria freaking out like always.

"Aria we have to go" Lloyd said grabbing her hand

"No, I'm not a ninja anymore, just let me expload with the ship" Aria said pulling away

"Aria your not against us i know you aren't, please, i can't loose my best friend" Lloyd said

"Your lucky i love you" Aria said going over to him

"I know" Lloyd said smiling

He picked up Aria and jumped off the ship plunging into the water below them. He found a village and informed the others of their location.

"Is Aria ok?" Kai asked

"Yeah she's fine" Lloyd said setting her down

"Hurry up and get us I'm cold" Aria said whining

Lloyd sat down with Aria and he put his arms around her with her cuddling into him.

Unlike Lloyd, Aria didn't have a change of clothes so Lloyd's the only thing keeping her warm. Stupid Lloyd brought a change of clothes.

Back at the MechDragon at the bottom of the ocean, the Overlord climbes out of the debris.

"I will find you my dear, you will obey your father"


	22. Chapter 22: Codename Arcturus

In the ocean's depths, Pythor leads the Nindroids in attaching balloons to the Overlord's preserved body, allowing them to raise the Nindroid MechDragon.

With their leader secure, Pythor, General Cryptor, and the Nindroids take off towards the Lost City of Ouroboros.

At the Temple of Light, Lloyd gives up his Golden Power to restore the Ninjas' Elemental Powers. Lloyd asked Aria to as well but Aria refused and ran away.

To Aria her golden powers had meaning to her. Without them she would be lost in the darkness with no light to guide her. Something the ninjas would never understand if she told them.

Later at Borg Tower, Master Wu spots General Cryptor aboard a train heading for Ouroborus. He tries to send Jay and Cole to investigate, but they are fighting over Nya once more at the movie theater.

Wu sends Kai instead, but the Red Ninja has become overconfident with the heroes' previous victory over the Overlord. As a result, he is attacked by Nindroids and Aria, Pythor grabs him, tapes his mouth, and takes him prisoner.

Cole, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd discover the secret of Arcturus and head for Ouroboros. When they arrive, the floor opens, revealing the OverBorg's ultimate creation

Codename: Arcturus-a rocket designed to reach Delta V, the comet that contains the lost Golden Weapons.

The Ninja release Kai and secretly board the rocket, preparing to go to space.


	23. Chapter 23: The Void

The Ninja are stowed away in the engine section of the Arcturus rocket as it flies through space. They make contact with Borg Tower, and voice their concerns about their current predicament to Master Wu, Garmadon, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L.

Wu discovers that there are space suits inside the ship, which will enable them to go outside and commandeer the ship. Zane goes out and tries to search them, due to not needing oxygen as a Nindroid.

He, however, slips due to hiding from General Cryptor and floats off away from the ship, but uses his Ice powers to get back.

He finds the suits and gives them to the other Ninja just as the rocket disengages its un-needed engines. However, when they climb up toward the door leading to the cockpit they are attacked by Nindroids, who fire on them with laser guns.

Following Jay's initiative of going commando, and learning that their Spinjitzu does not work in zero-gravity, the others take the laser guns as well, so they successfully repel the attack. Soon the Arcturus enters the comet (Delta V) through its tail, and is battered by massive ice meteorites.

In New Ninjago City, the Overborg, Pythor, and multiple Nindroids bring the Overlord's capsule inside the Borg Tower. When Nya and others up in Borg's office realize that, they quickly escape with the equipment needed to keep in contact with the Ninja.

Meanwhile, the Nindroids enter the office and open the capsule, releasing the Overlord in a blackened form of the Golden Master. The Overborg attacks Wu, Garmadon, and Nya but they are saved by a Hovercopter controlled by P.I.X.A.L.'s central computer.

In space, the Arcturus rocket crashes on the comet's surface where the melted and fused forms of the Golden Weapons are located. General Cryptor discovers the Golden Weapons, and warns his Nindroid minions to not touch them, as one discovers why.

The hidden Ninja discover them too as Jay excitedly finds an extraterrestrial beetle, which he names Glowey. Unfortunately, said bugs eat anything metal—a fact that reaches them from Nya too late.

"I'll get it" Aria said getting the golden weapons

"How can she touch it?" Jay whisper asked

"She still has her golden powers so she's probably using that" Cole whispered

While they get away with the golden mass aboard their ROV, the Ninja follow pursuit in their own while using the pursuing bugs against their robotic adversaries.

The Ninja eventually succeed in taking Cryptor's ignition key to the rocket, so that they cannot leave the comet with the Golden Weapons and take them to the Overlord.

However, their victory is short-lived when they find another bug swarm among the rocket—chewed up into pieces.

Seeing this as well, Cryptor and the other surviving Nindroids use their built-in boosters to fly off the comet with their golden prize. While Aria summons a dark dragon that can somehow breath still.

Stranded on the surface with the insects, the Ninja report to the others that they had failed, and are not coming back home.


	24. Chapter 24: The Titanium Ninja

General Cryptor and his Nindroids finally land back at Borg Industries, where they line up to honor their ruler-the Golden Master.

The Overlord marches between the two lines of robots, and commands Cyrus to flee; since he has completed his mission, the Overlord no longer needs him.

As the villain questions if the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu have been melted down for his weapon, Cryptor frees Cyrus from the OverBorg.

Cyrus asks if there is anything he can do to stop the villains, but the Nindroid General declares that all he can do is to bow down to the Overlord. And again the Overlord questions where is his daughter.

Back in space, the Ninja despair after repeated failed attempts to escape the comet. Lloyd refuses to give up.

"We can't give up, the city needs us" Lloyd said

"Forget it, nobody can help us!" Kai shouted

"Aw poor ninja"

They heard a dragon roar. They all looked up. The dragon turned gold and Aria jumped off it, Aria's dress turning gold.

"Aria" the ninja all said

"Did you really think i was going to leave you here?" She asked

"Well"

"Maybe"

"Yeah"

"We did"

"So mean" she pouted

"But the important thing is that your here now" Zane said

"And looking so cute" Kai said

"Lloyd gets a gold suit and Aria gets a gold dress" Cole said

"Aria looks like a princess, hey Lloyd's the prince of light and Aria's the princess of light" Jay said making Aria and Lloyd blush

Aria climbed back on her dragon "get on"

The Overlord has begun an attack on New Ninjago City, but the citizens of Ninjago are filled with hope when they see the Ninja returning on Aria's dragon.

P.I.X.A.L. uses a motorcycle to catch up with her friends, using her power to land them on their vehicles. As the Ninja reunite with their allies, Cyrus tells them that they should head for the Temple of Fortitude, a place where the Overlord and the First Spinjitzu Master battled long ago.

He claims there's a shield at the place, so the Nindroids won't harm them, and there is something he wants to give them that may help them save the world.

The Ninja begin travelling to the temple, but pause when they see the Golden Master's path of destruction. Nya then crashes because she was hit by a car the Overlord threw.

Lloyd reminds his friends that the only way to save Ninjago is to reach the Temple of Fortitude, but the Overlord sees them and uses a massive Spinjitzu tornado against them.

The Ninja swiftly run back, rendezvousing with Cyrus, Wu, and Garmadon. While the Ninja jump past various items blocking their path, Nya defeats two Nindroids.

Confronted by General Cryptor himself, Nya claims that Min-Droid is better than him just as the latter walks by-naturally, Cryptor denies this.

The miniature Nindroid overhears Cryptor's boast of superiority, and the resulting attack on his general allows Nya to leave. The Ninja finally make it, and Wu and Garmadon close the doors, which activate their shields.

There Cyrus gives them the ultimate weapon-a pill. Jay is angry that all they had was a pill. Borg then explains that it was no ordinary pill; it could make anyone shrink.

Garmadon realizes that when he and Wu were still young, they use to play a game which involves Wu hitting an object with their staff, and they would never lose. Using this thought he forms an idea: Wu and him would hit the pill straight into the Overlord's mouth.

The shield is starting to break; Nya comes and destroys a couple Nindroids, and buys some time for the Ninja. Borg gives the Ninja armor which protects them from some attacks from the Overlord.

Aria didn't need any. The ninjas didn't think this was a good idea but who can argue with someone who can turn evil in a matter of seconds.

The Ninja go into Ninjago City, where they manage to make it to the Golden Master, who has created a massive spider web around Borg Tower using the Golden Power.

Wu hits the pill, which heads straight to the Overlord's mouth, but Pythor sacrifices himself and swallows the pill instead. As a result, Pythor shrinks down to the size of a worm before being immediately chased away by the Falcon, presumably to be eaten again.

The Golden Master is outraged that the Ninja try to shrink him. He obtains the Ninja with his Golden Power only to miss Zane. The Ninja of Ice tells his friends to support him one last time, and the Ninja bounce him.

Although, during the process, he landed and touched the Golden Master's gold and starts to overload from his power. He refuses to let go, due to the fact that Ninja never quit, which frees his friends except Aria.

"Zane let go!" Aria shouted

As he reaches maximum capacity, he gratefully remembers his past, the time with the ninjas, the times Aria came over when she was a little girl once Aria broke his arm and started crying, Zane then showed her how to fix him.

Zane looked at Aria and closed his eyes, he freezes the Overlord at the expense of his life. Aria was released and she looked up.

"Zane your an ass!" Shw shouted and started crying

The Ninja are heartbroken that Zane has passed, and proceed to his funeral.

Borg makes a speech "I thought technology was the best way to destroy problems, but instead it caused more" He now names Zane the Titanium Ninja.

He passed the microphone to Kai. "No one knew what powered Zane, I thought it was brotherhood, because that's how Zane powered me"

When he finished the speech, snow began to appear. Lloyd hugged Aria who was hiding away from everyone for she could not touch the snow.

They don't know why, she just can't touch snow. Lloyd looked up from Aria and the rest of the ninjas came over and hugged her.

"Aria" Jay started

"Go ahead" Cole continued

"Nobody can see you" Kai finished and Aria started bursting into tears

P.I.X.A.L. leans on a window in Borg's office, grieving. However, the place began to show memories of her and Zane, from the first day they met.

She wonders if it could be a message from Zane. P.I.X.A.L. runs to another side of the building, realizing machines are folowing her.

"Are we compatible now?"

Aria walked up the the frozen mass that used to be her father.

"Oh papa" she whispered as a tear fell down her face

"Sorry everyone" Aria said putting her hands on her frozen father.

Her hands glowed dark purple and her father's figure was covered by purple energy.

He started shrinking until all that was left was a frozen black raven. Her hands glowed black and started whispering a spell.

Her hands started turning dark purple, her dark element being the cause. Her hands and some of her arms were dark purple.

The Overlord, now unfrozen, opened his eyes, he was nothing but a small black raven. Aria held out her arm, he flew onto her arm and rubbed his head against her head.

"Good girl Aria, good girl."


	25. Chapter 25: The Invintation

A group of Nindroids patrol a jungle, unaware that Lloyd is watching them from behind some yellow flowers. Suddenly, the Green Ninja takes action, defeating the robots one by one.

He then enters a cave and dodges some lasers, before using his Spinjitzu to destroy some more Nindroids. Lloyd hangs a rope by his ribs, and travels down to Borg Industries, attempting to obtain armor.

It is revealed to be a test, to which Wu complains that he requested all the Ninja, not just Lloyd.

Lloyd attempts to explain the situation, though Borg understands that Zane's death affected all of them, revealing that he hasn't heard from P.I.X.A.L. since the memorial. Lloyd then decides to get the team back.

Jay now hosts his own T.V. show to find a new hero for Ninjago. He introduces the player as Cathy; a returning contestant, and asks why she came back after losing last time she competed.

She states, "Because ninja never quit!" and starts jumping through obstacles.

However, she fails, but is proud to have gotten farther than the previous time. The game is over; Jay goes to his dressing room. Unbeknownst to the Master of Lightning, Lloyd appears.

He tells Jay to visit Wu and consider rejoining the team. Jay declines, due to his hatred against Cole for Nya's feelings towards him and Lloyd disappears, while telling him to visit him if he changes his mind.

Cole has become a lumberjack. Out of nowhere, the Green Ninja appears again. Lloyd tries to convince Cole to get on the team, but Cole refuses, being sick of fighting Serpentine, Nindroids, and Jay.

Meanwhile, a huge chunk of wood rolls towards the other lumberjacks, so Cole makes rocks to stop it. Lloyd leaves, also telling Cole to visit him if he changes his mind.

Kai is now wrestling in underground Slither Pits as the Red Shogun and defeats Kruncha before taking a break. As he sips some juice, Lloyd arrives and asks Kai to return.

Like his friends, Kai refuses, saying Lloyd doesn't need a team and wishing it was him who gave his life instead of Zane.

Lloyd reminds him he always wants to be the one, using his obsession of becoming the Green Ninja as an example before telling him to think about someone other than himself. Lloyd goes away, telling Kai the same thing he did to his other teammates.

Kai goes to the park to see the statue of the Titanium Ninja (now covered in moss and bird dookie) as well as the Falcon before deciding to take up Lloyd's offer.

As for Aria, well nobody's seen much of her at all. Jay saw her the other week, Jay and her was hanging out at the arcade together. Jay liked hanging around with Aria because she necer brought up the ninjas or anything. Jay did not like her new pet though, it was kinda creepy, the bird not her.

Well Kai isn't the only one to meet the Green Ninja at Chen's Noodle place, as Jay and Cole had also been convinced to meet Lloyd there too. The Master of Fire reaches for sushi but Lloyd stops him, telling him to explain his plan first.

Lloyd informs the Ninja his new plan: hiring a new Ninja. The others completely dislike the idea, saying Zane is irreplaceable and they have Aria.

They quickly get interrupted by a thug and his accomplices robbing the register. Fighting the thugs and easily defeating them, Lloyd asks how they could walk away from this kind of action.

The gang immediately run out the back, where the Ninja follow only to see the three have disappeared. The foursome soon see a drawn picture of Zane attached to a shrine.

They also see a plate of fortune cookies, each with an invitation to a Tournament of Elements hosted by Master Chen, the owner of the Noodle House. They're surprised to see the invites saying that Zane is alive and will be freed if they participate and win. They decide to accept and avoid telling anybody due to the invite's recommendations.

"Should we tell Aria?" Cole asked

"Aria will be there, trust me if they want elemental masters that'll mean Aria too" Lloyd said and the others nodded in agreement.

At Garmadon's Monastery, The former lord sees blueprints for the Destiny's Bountyand questions Nya if she plans to rebuild the ship. She says yes and asks him to see if Lloyd wants to join in.

In his room, the Green Ninja finishes packing and comes close to taking his weapons when his father comes in and asks him where he's going.

Lloyd lies and tells him that he and the others are going fishing to strengthen their team bonding and questions if there are other Elemental Masters, which Garmadon becomes suspicious of.

Lloyd tells him to ignore the question and leaves; Garmadon soon sees that Lloyd left his fishing poles behind and upon seeing a takeout box of Chen's Noodle House, he realizes that Lloyd had lied to him.

At the docks, the Ninja see the other Elemental Masters while realizing their suits give them away. Lloyd soon approaches and explains what happened with his father.

A ferry soon arrives, and everyone begins boarding when a woman in orange looks back at Kai, causing him to ignore everything Lloyd says. A man soon stops the Ninja, telling them that as masters of Spinjitzu they'll have a favorable advantage, before throwing Jay's nunchucks into the sea.

They soon begin boarding the ship when Garmadon comes and tries to stop them, warning them that Master Chen is a dangerous man. Lloyd retorts by saying that they have to find Zane.

Against the better judgement of Clouse, Chen's second-in-command, Garmadon accompanies the Ninja on board, where they meet the other Elemental Masters.

On deck, Lloyd questions Garmadon about his knowing Clouse while Kai questions him about the other elements. Garmadon explains that there were things they didn't intend for them to know as they were led to believe they were special, yet never question where or how they got their powers.

He then states everyone on board is a descendant of an original Elemental Master, guardians to the First Spinjitzu Master. Kai then realizes the same thing might go for his sister Nya, though he states she can't do what he can.

Garmadon states that might not be the case, as he says power can only be awoken when needed most. He goes on, saying the fighters serve no master, yet unlocked their True Potentials.

He uses a pale strangerturning himself invisible with the power of Light as one example, then uses Griffin Turner, Master of Speed as another.

Kai question him about the hooded woman, though Garmadon says he doesn't recognize everyone; he then warns the Ninja they will gun for them as they fight with honor, which means nothing where they're going. The woman is soon being pulled by a brute wearing gauntlets, annoying Kai to take action.

The brute, introducing himself as Karlof, states he only wants her cloak, though Kai begins to insult him and his gauntlets. Despite the woman and Garmadon telling him to ease up, Kai continues insulting Karlof until he punches the Red Ninja across the deck.

Jay, Cole, and Lloyd attempt to intervene, but Garmadon tells them Kai needs to be the one to end what he started. The Red Ninja soon gets back on his feet and starts shooting fireballs at Karlof, however, he blocks them all with his gauntlets while also revealing his element: Metal.

The two brawl all over the ship until Karlof pins Kai down; just before he finishes it a dark purple ball of energy hit Karlof off of Kai and flown accross the ship.

Kai smiled "i'd know that element anywhere"

"It's Aria" Jay said excitedly

Karlof got up looking mad.

"Who did that!" He shouted

"That would be me" a voice only the ninjas knew well said

Everyone looked over to the front of the ship to see Aria and her bird. Lloyd blushing a bit. Aria was wearing a dark purple long sleeved dress that goes down to her knees.

"Why you" Karlof said starting over to her but Clouse intervened and said no more fighting. The woman apologizes to Kai and helps him up.

Kai and the rest of the ninjas ran over to Aria and hugged her.

"Hey guys" she said

"Your so pretty" Jay said

"Yeah you look great" Kai agreed

"What's with the bird?" Cole asked

"It's my pet, like Zane's falcon, but mine's not a robot" Aria said petting the bird's head

Lloyd stood next to Aria and kissed her cheek "how have you been sweety i haven't seen you for awhile"

The ninja's stared at them shocked "w-w-w-what!"

Lloyd put his arm around her waist "oh yeah, we're dating now"

"That's right" Aria said smiling as her bird looked like he wanted to peck the life out of Lloyd.

Clouse announces that they've reached Chen's Island, then calls Chen, telling him that Garmadon has returned.

Garmadon looks at the ninjas (including Aria, technically she's a ninja) he said he swore to never return and while the Ninja wonder where they will find Zane.

"I'm sure we'll find him" Aria said and the others nodded happily.


	26. Chapter 26: Only One Can Remain

The ferry reaches Chen's Island, where the contestants of the Tournament of Elements rush out of the vehicle.

They follow the directions of Clouse and his master's henchman, to the main fortress of the island where Chen explains the rules of the contest.

Clouse later proclaims that Garmadon is excluded from the fortress due to him not being a contestant; Garmadon simply agrees, though states he would be keeping a sharp eye around.

The Ninja soon enter their rooms finding an interest that catches their eye; Kai has a balcony next to Skylor's, and tries to impress her, though fails at his attempt to win her over.

Jay has highly advanced technology, Cole has delicious treats from Chen's Noodle House.

And Lloyd has a new gi, their was a knock on his door and he went over. He opened to door to see Clouse.

"The other master of light and darkness will be sharing the room with you" he said and walked away

"Wait I gotta share a room with Aria?" Lloyd mummbled to himself

"No way" a voice said next to him making him jump

He looked over to see Aria "you scared me, don't just start talking out of nowhere"

"You should've noticed me" Aria said walking into the room, her bird flying inside and sitting at the window

She petted her bird's head and sat on the bed. Lloyd was kinda blushing thinking about it. Him and her having to sleep in the same room.

"Sweety stop blushing" Aria said tapping her phone

"I-I'm not" Lloyd said looking away

"Yes you are" she said crossing her legs

"Just go get changed Aria" Lloyd said handing her a box

"They finished it" she said looking at it

"Yeah Sensei gave it to me and said it was done" Lloyd said

Her bird squaked in disapproval. "Oh be quiet" Aria said tapping it's nose and going into the bathroom to change.

"It doesn't really look like a uniform" she said coming out

"It's custom made for you" Lloyd said turning to look at her, him obviously blushing, she's wearing a green and purple dress that goes to her thighs with black sleeves and black leggings, with long black small healed boots.

"Purple and green?" Lloyd questioned

"Purple is the color of darkness and then I'm also part green ninja so sensei made my uniform both colors" Aria explained spinning infront of her bird getting it's approval.

A few moments later, Chen declares the first round begins, making the eager contestants run off to find a Jadeblade while Aria stays in the room.

Lloyd runs to a Jadeblade close to his room, but other attendants of the tournament also compete for it. While getting close, Lloyd is rushed by Ash, narrowly outsmarting and defeating him.

Clouse sees Lloyd, and then uses Dark Magic to prevent Lloyd from winning. However, Garmadon sees this and attacks him, therefore interrupting his spell.

Jay, on the other hand, is taking a bath, when Bolobo enters his room, trying to find a Jadeblade. The Blue Ninja puts on a towel and knocks him to the floor, only to find a Jadeblade in a light.

Bolobo takes it, Jay turned on Starfarer which amuses the Master of Nature, allowing Jay to whack him with his towel, while commenting on his room.

Cole, on a full stomach, is searching for a Jadeblade and comes close to obtaining one, only to lose it to Griffin Turner, who grabs it from him. Later, while more contestants goes after the same Jadeblade as the Earth Ninja, they eventually bury him, but he soon overthrows them.

Invizable quickly get on his feet (as one of the people who tackled Cole for the same Jadeblade) and snatches the object.

Cole makes a mini earthquake which covers Invizable in dust, giving Cole the chance to knock him out. He grabs the blade and raises it in triumph, but Gravis takes it.

Ironically, another blade was on the floor hidden in the shadows, allowing Cole to take it unaware.

Kai and Skylor spot a blade on their rooftop, only for Skylor to manipulate the Master of Fire into receiving the Jadeblade for her.

Frustrated at his efforts, Kai soon sees Karlof jogging over the last blade; the Fire master takes this as an opportunity to still remain in the tournament.

The results are revealed as Karlof walks over to Chen waving the Jadeblade in triumph. Unbeknownst to him, Kai sneaks up to snatch the object and flies parallel to Karlof, where he turns in his stolen blade.

Master Chen declares Karlof as the loser of the round, before triggering a trap door on Karlof, where he falls to the unknown.

"Where's Aria?" Cole asked

"I don't know" Lloyd said

"What if she didn't make it" Jay asked worried

"Princess Aria get down here" Chen said and Aria jumped down from somewhere with her bird flying down next to her

"Here" Aria said handing a Jadeblade to Chen

"Ah thank you" Chen said smiling

"Of course" she said allowing her bird to land on her arm

She went and stood next to the ninjas, and kissed Lloyd on the cheek.

"You all doubted me didn't you" she said

"No"

"Of course not"

"Never"

"Not for a seconde babe" The guys looked at Lloyd.

"What?" He questioned

"Did you just call her babe?" Cole asked

"...Yeah" Lloyd answered hesitantly

The ninjas shook their heads and started arguing with him as Aria looked at her bird. Her bird was enjoying this, the bird's eyes were glowing slightly.

"Papa stop" Aria whispered and the bird's eyes stopped glowing

"Aria is my girlfriend so it shouldn't matter!" Lloyd shouted and grabbed Aria's hand "let's go"

Aria nodded and let Lloyd pull her out and back to their room. Her bird flying behind them.

The Ninja soon question how they should find Zane at dinner, and Kai arranges a meeting in his room. Invizable soon approaches them, asking to sit with them, but is rudely blown off by Jay.

Cole is surprised by this and points this out, as Jay says the pressure from what happens to the losers is messing with him, and agrees to the meeting.

Later that night, everyone arrives, but as Jay comes by, Skylor comes out of her room, forcing Kai to push the Master of Lightning off his balcony.

After she returns into her quarters, Kai helps Jay up and into the Master of Fire's room, describing the difficulty of sneaking out, when Aria points out a hidden room under the Master of Fire's bed.

"How'd you know that was there?" Kai asked

"Don't question me" She said

The Ninja enter the tunnels where they find two holes peeping into Skylor's room, which Jay looks at first.

Seeing and telling that it was for Skylor's room, Kai quickly went up and fought Jay for the holes, which Cole points out as his crush for Skylor, which Kai excused as him just wanting to know what element she possessed.

While watching Skylor train for a few moments, Jay and Kai see Skylor pull out a flame on her hand, which would mean that she is also a holder of fire, like Kai.

After telling the others, Lloyd points out that, if the current elemental holders are related to the original ancestors, it would've also meant that Skylor and Kai was related.

However, he was cut halfway off, realizing that it was possible incest between the two fire masters. Cole, realizing this, immaturely made fun of him, until Kai ordered for them to get a move on.

The Ninja travel the tunnel with Cole unknowingly leaving a trail for them to return after dropping his food.

After travelling further into the tunnel and disguising themselves as Cultists, well except for Aria, they see the whereabouts of the Anacondrai Cultists.

Subduing a squad of guards, the Ninja disguise themselves and infiltrate Chen's ceremony unfold as they bring in a captive Karlof. Except for Aria who just went in how she was.

Aria stood next to Chen "hello my dear"

"Hi grandpa" she said softly

Chen grabbed his staff and said "Only one can remain" before he steals Karlof's element with the Staff of Elements.

Startled by this display, the Ninja realize that Chen's plan is to steal the contestant's power, as Cole noted that Chen used Ice, which meant he already stole Zane's power.

Chen then has the powerless Karlof imprisoned in a factory as Karlof screams before being taken into the darkness.

As the Ninja talk amongst themselves about what they've witnessed, their chocolate tattoo melts and the cultists realize that they are "impostors," Chen signals his warriors to kidnap the intruders forcing them to flee.

The Ninja lose the cultists, but are trailed by a large Anacondrai Serpent. They barely make it out, and promise to stay within the rules until Zane is found.

"What's with Aria why can't she just choose a side!" Cole shouted

"Because Aria has evil running through her and even if she wanted to be good, she has ties with so many evil vilians she can't escape" Jay said

"Jay did you hit your head?" Kai asked

"No, I've known Aria for a long time, i don't know if she remembers, but I've known her since she was 6" Jay said

"How?" Lloyd asked

"Sit down, I'll tell you" he said and everyone sat down

 _~flashback/story~_

 _"Hurry up Aladin your so slow!" A 6 year old girl called from on top of a hill with an_ _ **alive**_ _16 year old Morrow_ _ **(the ninja's obviously doesn't know who that is yet but they will, soon)**_

 _"I'm here I'm here" said a 13 year old Jay who ran up to meet them_

 _"Won't sensei Wu get mad?" Morrow asked_

 _"Not if he doesn't catch up, besides it's good for a kid to get out once in awhile, especially a 6 year old" Jay said taking the little girl's hand._

 _"It's fine Morrow nothing's going to happen" she said happily_

 _Morrow smiled and ruffled her hair_

 _The little girl has shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes, and she's wearing a knee length black and green galaxy dress with black boots_

 _"Let's go" Jay said and they started on a walk and ended up in a forest near the monestary_

 _The little girl kept jumping at anything._

 _Morrow took one of her hands and Jay took the other_

 _"Alright i think it's time we go back" Morrow said and Jay nodded_

 _"Y-yeah" she said_

 _They heard some growling and Jay picked up the girl while Morrow looked where it came from_

 _A group of werewolves came out_

 _"Well lookie here, its the princess" one said_

 _Morrow looked at Jay "I'll hold them off get her out of here"_

 _"We can't leave you" Jay said_

 _"She's the princess of the underworld if these guys are looking for her that means they're part of the resistance that are trying to kill her, we need to get her away" Morrow said urgently_

 _"Got it" Jay said_

 _"Morrow" the girl said sadly_

 _He smiled and patted her head "I'll be fine"_

 _She nodded and Jay ran off carrying her_

 _After awhile Morrow caught up with them "I think i lost them"_

 _Their was a crash and they were knocked to their feet. Jay looked around for Aria and when he heard crying he knew exactly where she was._

 _"Let me go" she cryed trying to get the werewolf to let her go_

 _"You messed with the wrong people" Morrow said standing up Jay getting up as well_

 _A bunch of werewolfs attacked them at once, Jay and Morrow fought off as many as they could, but they were failing fast._

 _Jay had a giant gash on his arm and Morrow had a deep cut on his stomach. Morrow fell unable to stand anymore, Jay going down right after._

 _"Jay Morrow!" The girl shouted_

 _"Have your dinner guys, you deserved it" somebody said coming up, he took the girl from the werewolf_

 _"No give her back Kaname!" Morrow shouted_

 _"Thanks for taking care of the princess but I'll be taking her now" Kaname the vampire said_

 _"Jay, Morrow" she said crying_

 _"Go ahead boys, have some dinner" Kaname said to the werewolfs and they started advancing towards Jay and Morrow_

 _The girl's eyes starting flashing red "no... no ...no ...NO!"_

 _Her eyes stayed deep red and the entire place was cast in a red shadow_

 _"Shit" Kaname said as the girl summoned a sword and he let her go to run away, but he was too late._

 _She stabbed the sword right through his chest and and took it out as quickly and painfully as possible_

 _Jay and Morrow watched as she slaughtered each and every single werewolf near them. As soon as it was over her sword disappeared and her eyes went back to normal._

 _She fell to her knees and looked around_

 _"D-Did i do this?" She asked_

 _"It's ok" Jay said getting up and going over to her_

 _"Stop!" She shouted, Morrow got up and he and Jay looked at the shaking girl_

 _"Don't come near me, I'm a monster, i dont want to hurt you two. You guys are like my brothers, if i hurt you then... then i wouldn't be able to live anymore!" She cried_

 _"So what" Morrow said, she looked at him_

 _Jay and Morrow kneeled down in front of her, Jay held her hand "Your like our little sister, no matter what we'll always be there for you"_

 _"That's right" Morrow agreed_

 _"I love you guys, I always will" the girl said crying_

 _"We love you too little sister" Morrow said wipeing her tears_

 _Jay smiled and said "So please, stop crying Aria"_

 _~end~_

"Wow Jay, we never knew that" Cole said

"Aria was very special to me, but i don't think she remembers" Jay said sadly

Back in the hidden room, Clouse holds up a piece of cloth from Jay's gi caught in the mouth of his serpent, revealing the fact he knows the Ninja spied in the plans of Chen.


	27. Chapter 27: Versus

Zane dreams of walking in a blizzard and meets the Titanium Dragon. He sees the Falcon talking with P.I.X.A.L.'s voice and wakes him up (from another room) only to find out that Zane's memory drive is almost out. P.I.X.A.L. tries to get Zane to get his memory back.

She reveals that Zane had saved his friends, rebuilt himself, and reminds him of his Nindroid capabilities. He successfully begins to remember what he can do and finds new abilities to use.

Meanwhile, Nya and Master Wu are continuing work on rebuilding the Destiny's Bounty. Nya talks about what makes Jay and Cole different from each other, though Wu doesn't offer any wisdom since the problem was about young love.

Misako comes by, saying she hasn't heard from Garmadon or the Ninja for days. Nya begins a search using her mobile base, the D.B. Express. Although Wu assures Misako that her family and his students will be found, she reminds him they're still with Garmadon as a nod to his past actions.

Back at Chen's Island, the Tournament of Elements is on break. All the competitors are in the cafeteria eating breakfast.

The Ninja(except for Aria, who doesn't care) are still shaken up from Chen stealing Karlof's powers and try to come up with a new plan to find Zane.

Jay, however, decides to take the day off, which Cole criticizes him for and leads them into another argument. Chen then announces the six masters competing to get the Jadeblades next.

The masters consist of Griffin Turner, Gravis, Ash, Bolobo, and stops on Neuro.

"Guess we get the day off" Jay said as the last competitor was revealed to be Aria.

The first match begins with Griffin versus Gravis to obtain a Jadeblade from the top of a cherry blossom tree. Griffin's elementinitially gave him a headstart, but Gravis catches up to him by means of levitation.

The second match between Neuro and Bolobo begins, where the Jadeblade rets on top of a boulder. Neuro reads Bolobo's mind to see his opening move and in doing so, he uses his vines to gain ground in climbing, which makes Bolobo go after him.

The final match between Aria and Ash takes place on a bridge over a volcano, with the Jadeblade and the competitors on a wooden bridge.

Ash flips the bridge over, causing it to fall on a rock below. Aria stands there and watches Ash's every move.

Ash went for the blade, him and Aria started fighting. Ash keeps disappearing and reappearing.

Meanwhile, the Master of Nature traps the Master of Mind, though, he quickly escapes and sends his opponent to the ground using his powers, to which Garmadon remarks on the power of the mind.

However, Bolobo trapped Neuro in a multitude of vines again where Lloyd points out "in man vs nature, nature usually wins."

Griffin then begins to mess with Gravis by running to different branches, but it backfires and the Master of Gravity pins him using the blossoms.

Ash was fighting Aria close to the edge, to the ninjas surprisr Aria used Spinjitzu to push Ash back, he dissappeared and reappeared behind her. He kicked her over closer to the edge.

"Aria use your powers!" Jay shouted

Aria threw dark energy balls at him, only for Ash to dodge them while they start destroying the bridge.

With Neuro trapped, Bolobo uses his powers to grab the Jadeblade but Neuro gives him a headache, giving him the chance to climb the vines and take the blade, winning and eliminating the Master of Nature.

The Master of Speed escapes and Gravis, having had enough, uses his powers to bring the Jadeblade to him, only for Griffin to run in and take it, eliminating Gravis.

Chen activates a trapdoor even though Gravis is still levitating, so he drops a sandbag on him and sends him through, causing Griffin to question how many buttons Chen has.

Ash tackled Aria "I win girly and you loose"

"Don't think you've won just yet" Aria said grabbing him and he started turning to stone

"Aria!" Kai shouted

"Don't kill him!" Lloyd shouted

She slipped out from under Ash. She took the blade and ended the match with Ash eliminated.

Soon, most of the contestants are looking at the brackets and when the Ninja see for themselves, they're shocked to find Cole and Aria have been set up to fight next.

The Ninja confront Clouse about this, but he brushes it off. Garmadon tells them to accept it but Jay hysterically tells him that one of them has to lose.

Lloyd points out they won't have to fight if they find Zane; and their fight isn't until the night.

Back in the dungeon, Zane is beginning to cut through his chains, but is forced to stop when two cultists pass his cell. P.I.X.A.L. advises him to break out during the fight, but he states she's breaking out with him.

In the stadium, Aria and Cole getting ready for the match, Lloyd was with Aria, watching her look into a mirror and her eyes turning purple.

"Your serious about this Aria?" Lloyd asked softly

"I have my own reasons for being here Lloyd, but Cole's my cousin, i have to let my dark side take over" Aria said

"But that's dangerous!" Lloyd shouted

"Lloyd when i was young my teacher once said the best way to fight an enemy was to make them your friend, but how are you suppose to defeat your friend?" Aria said looking at Lloyd

"I don't know" he said taking her hand

Chen begins to announce the fight, and Lloyd kissed Aria's cheek "good luck baby"

Aria's eyes turned completely purple as her and Cole started fighting. Cole was holding back, but Aria's dark powers was not planning on giving any mercy to the earth ninja.

By now, Zane has broken out of his chains and has already broken into P.I.X.A.L.'s cell where he's shocked to discover she had been scrapped.

She encourages him to go find the others and stop Chen. However, he refuses to leave her behind and puts P.I.X.A.L.'s neural drive into himself so P.I.X.A.L. becomes a part of him.

Unfortunately, Clouse sneaks up behind Zane and tasers him, causing him to pass out. He then tells Zugu to put the Nindroidin chains that he can't cut through.

Meanwhile at the arena, Aria overpowers Cole and pushes him to the ground. Aria's eyes change back to green allowing Cole to roll over, him now pinning her down.

"Aria that's dangerous" Cole said worried

"I can't fight you like this and you know it, i need my dark powers to take control" Aria said

"You have your golden energy still inside you, you just never use it" Cole said making a good point

"I... I can't use it! i don't know how!" Aria shouted

"What about when you faced the Overlord?" Cole asked

"Lloyd was there powering mine, making it work" Aria said looking away

"Aria..." Cole trailed off not knowing what to say

Aria's eyes turned red and she turned into what looked like a demon.

"Aria's demon side!" Jay shouted

"Demon side?!" Lloyd asked a bit panicked

"Yes, while Aria's father is the Overlord her mother was the queen of the demons, Queen Layla" Garmadon explained

Aria threw Cole off of her and threw knifes to pin his clothes to the wall. Cole tried to pull the knifes out, but he couldn't. Aria's eyes turned green and looked worried.

"Aria get the Jadeblade" Cole said

"But" Aria said unsure

"It's fine Aria, go get it" he said and Aria nodded, she went up and grabbed the Jadeblade.

After she hugged Cole he dissappeared and the ninjas brought her back to her and Lloyd's room. They all talked and told her Cole will be fine.

In the outlands, Nya is traveling in the Bounty, as she is approached by the Falcon and wonders why it had her come out there.

Nya soon looks onto her monitor and finds that Zane's beacon was emitting a signal on a small island off the coast.

She expresses surprise by this new development before she radios Master Wu and tells him she might have found where the Ninja are.


	28. Chapter 28: Ninja Roll

Kai is running around outside the temples, appearing to be lost. Hearing Chen's voice announcing the next fight, he turns and heads towards it.

Inside, Skylor is about to fight Jacob Pevsner, the Master of Sound and they begin to smash vases in order to find a Jadeblade. Garmadon is surprised at how much stronger Jacob is since the last time he saw him, while Skylor tries to throw him off her trail.

Kai soon arrives and makes his way to his seat, stepping on everyone's toes in the process. Jay is concerned that the other competitors will gun for them so long as they're a team, though Lloyd says they are a team, even with Cole and Zane missing... which Aria feels guilty about.

Kai soon realizes Skylor's fighting, just as she sets Jacob's sitar on fire, while Jay fills Garmadon in on his crush on her until they found out they might be related.

Garmadon explains that Skylor's element isn't Fire-it's Amber, meaning she can absorb another element, which immediately brings Kai's feelings back.

Jacob soon has the advantage using blow darts, though Skylor tricks him into firing into paper, where the sound of the air throws him off long enough for her to break the last vase and take the Jadeblade.

After Jacob is eliminated, Chen announces he initially wanted to give everyone jewels for their work in the Tournament, but instead takes away everyone's private suites, forcing them to sleep in the chow house.

"Aria dear, you can keep your suite" Chen said before leaving

"Aria everyone's going to end up being jealous of you" Kai said

"Your obviously Chen's favorite" Jay added

"Chen knew my mother for a long time and has met me when i was a baby, i was too young to remember though" Aria explained

"That explains why he's letting you sleep in your room still" Lloyd said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Ninjas if you don't make friends with the others, they'll start trying to eliminate you by any means necessary" Garmadon said

"Making frienda isn't exactly in Aria's vocabulary" Jay laughed

"Shut up Aladin" Aria said

Meanwhile, Cole is in a cell, having had his powers taken away, and attempts to break out using his super strength, only to discover that it's gone too.

Clouse then enters, saying that Cole will be put to work in Chen's Noodle Factory, which he's initially giddy about until he hears he can't eat any of the food.

He is stationed at the same conveyor belt as Karlof and Jacob, the former showing him how to do his job (after he accidentally dumps a bag of flour on a worker) while the latter declares the first chance he gets, he's escaping.

At Chen's Noodle House, Nya is spying on Eyezor, who's collecting supplies, while reporting to Master Wu that following him and the delivery trucks will lead her to the Ninja. After ceasing communication, she disguises the D.B. Express as one of the trucks in order to follow the others.

Inside the Noodle House, Dareth is complaining that his favorite dish, the Puffy Potsticker, has been discontinued, to which he begins to follow Nya on foot for an explanation, due to the disguise.

While the competitors rest, the remaining three Ninja(besides Aria) discuss a plan, but quickly jump back to their beds just as Clouse arrives.

He orders Master Chen's servants to add roller-skates to everyone's feet, making the contestants curious, while Jay is excited to skate, stating that he's skating champion.

Clouse only says Lloyd will fight Chamille, Master of Form before leaving. Lloyd is confused as to who Chamille is, to which Kai seemingly explains how she can disguise herself to find another's weaknesses.

Lloyd points out his only weakness is his aching back (as a result of the mattress he slept on), but as Kai skates away, he appears on the other side struggling to balance on his skates.

Lloyd realizes that Chamille, disguised as Kai, tricked him into pointing out his only weakness to her. Well their is another weakness but he wouldn't say it out loud.

Back in the factory, Jacob makes his move to escape. As Cole and Karlof watch, things go well, but as Jacob reaches the door, Clouse enters and catches him.

Jacob berates the others for not warning him (Karlof preventing Cole from doing so), while Clouse orders for the Master of Sound to feed his snake. Cole is horrified upon hearing this, but Karlof, not wanting to get in trouble, dumps a bag of flour on him in order to get him to go back to work.

The competitors enter a roller rink where Chen announces the next event: a Thunderblade race. He tosses Lloyd and Chamille each a Jadeblade, and says that whoever crosses the finish line with their Jadeblades and has more points before time runs out, wins.

Turner notes that everyone's wearing skates, and asks why the others are even there, to which Chen stated they're allowed to choose teams to affect the outcome.

Almost everyone sides with Chamille, leaving the Ninja at a huge disadvantage.

"Where's Aria?" Kai asked

"Yeah Chen where's Aria?" Jay asked

"Aria is a world class ice skating champion, it would be unfair for her to help" Chen laughed

The ninjas stared at him  
"Aria's a World class..." Kai started

"Ice skating..." Jay continued

"Champion" Lloyd finished

"Yep" they heard Aria say from behind them

"Aria" Lloyd said happily and hugged her

"I changed my mind, Aria choose a team" Chen announced

"N-no way" Aria said irritated

"What do you mean Aria?" Kai asked

"Yeah your a world champion" Jay said

"You'll help a lot" Lloyd said

"Look guys, I'm an ice skater not a rollar skater, i cant rollar skate" Aria admited

"You'll be better then Kai at least" Lloyd said

"...fine" Aria sighed in defeat and the ninjas cheered.

After the competitors are set in place, the race starts with Lloyd and Chamille getting a headstart while the others follow soon after.

Skylor asks Kai what's left from stopping him from winning the Tournament if Lloyd was out, to which he says he doesn't think of it before she knocks him down.

By now, Lloyd and Chamille have each gained a point and have caught up to the others, who stop Lloyd from passing.

Jay decides to make an opening by shocking Neuro, which works and stops everyone else: however, the plan fails as Kai accidentally knocks into Lloyd, causing him to fall behind by one point. And Aria... well she hasnt moved at all.

On the pier in New Ninjago City, the trucks are boarding Chen's Ferry. Nya is trying to find out why, when Dareth knocks on the passenger window, where upon seeing her, he assumes she is a delivery girl.

She then brings him in and fills in everything that's happened regarding the Ninja. He then offers to help, which she denies, though she doesn't have a choice as they are next to board.

Back at the race, Chamille is still ahead of Lloyd by one point, with the score now 4-3. Chen expresses his joy of Thunderblade, and states he holds a record of 100, though Garmadon doesn't believe it: Clouse then points out Garmadon was used to lying, stating it worked on Misako.

Chen starts using his control panel and activates a ramp to stop Lloyd, though it doesn't stop him. Jay then whips him only to discover it's Chamille in disguise.

She then orders Shade to hit Lloyd's back, succeeding and making him drop his Jadeblade. Palemanthen takes it, only for Jay to take it back and knock him off the track.

Everyone does whatever they can to stop the Ninja (with only Kai taking the hits), with Chen even releasing a buggy to extend Chamille's lead.

Lloyd is soon ambushed by Paleman, Shade and even Neuro, and when Jay tries to help, Turner accelerates him around the track and into the Green Ninja, though it helps his back. Skylor comes up to Kai, saying he's convincing and Lloyd will soon be eliminated.

With the score now 8-5, Kai decides to help, despite not keeping balanced, and uses his powers to hit Chamille and making her drop her Blade, allowing Jay to take it.

Skylor attempts to berate Kai for what he did, though he snaps and says that as Ninja they stick together, causing Skylor regret trusting him.

Jay approaches him and informs him of Lloyd's progress, though Kai now realizes Garmadon was right about distrusting the others. He then states if everyone knew about Chen's true intentions, they'd help: Chamille then takes back her Jadeblade.

Kai latches onto Skylor, explaining what he meant and revealing the real nature of the Tournament: upon mentioning the spell, Paleman becomes interested.

Jay and Lloyd do the same to Turner, who doubts it but Neuro confirms it after he stops Tox from attacking them. Jay is surprised the Master of Mind had chosen that moment to help, to which he explains he wanted to be on the winning team.

Chamille attacks Kai and he lands near the buggy, allowing him and Skylor to take it out. While the others keep Shade and Tox from attacking the Green Ninja, Chen goes all out on his traps, all of which fail.

The score becomes tied and Lloyd tries to convince Chamille to join them, leaving them to go head on in a sword fight.

Chen becomes worried of Lloyd winning and orders Clouse to use his Magic, but he's stopped by Garmadon. The scorekeeper then tries to rig Lloyd's score, but Skylor, having obtained Gravis' Gravity, has him float helplessly.

"Aria we need help" Kai shouted

"Just shut up then!" Aria shouted as she placed her hands on the floor causing the entire track turn into ice

"Woah" Jay said

"Whyd you do that!" Kai shouted as he and the others were slipping and falling.

"Because Aria's an ice skater so now she can help us" Lloyd said as Kai's face changed to a happy one

Aria snapped her fingers and her attire changed to skates.

Aria skated over to Lloyd and used her powers to change his rollar skates to ice skates.

Chamille went after Lloyd, she was blocked by Aria making an ice wall. Chamille hit the wall and quickly got to her feet and went after Lloyd.

Aria helped Kai stand up as the two racers cross the finish line just as time runs out, with the final score being 13 each. However, Chamille is revealed to have dropped her Jadeblade, making Lloyd the winner.

Skylor then drops the score keeper, jokingly changing Lloyd's score to 106, and having Garmadon remark that his son broke Chen's record.

Chen, however refuses to have the event count, claiming Lloyd cheated and is disqualified, though Turner stands up for the Green Ninja and states Chen cheated, where the Master claims what his rules says, goes. Paleman, Kai, and Jay protest if Lloyd's out then so are they.

Aria's dkates changed to leathrt boots and she went over to Chen "if everyone is eliminated, there is no Tournament"

Clouse confirmed it, Chen is forced to comply and eliminates Chamille. As everyone cheers for Lloyd, Skylor warns Kai that because of this, Chen will do anything to eliminate the Ninja. Kai then states that as long as everyone sticks together, there's always hope.

In the dungeons, the workers are being taken to another part of the factory when Cole hears Zane's voice, and approaches his cell. The guard asks why the others stopped, though Karlof covers for Cole by saying he's tying his shoe.

Upon getting closer, Cole sees Zane and is amazed at his new Titanium form. The Earth Ninja then promises to get his friend out. By this point, the guard gets suspicious and heads to the back, only to find Cole there.

Cole then tells Karlof that while Chen can separate the Ninja, they'll always find a way to bring themselves back together. As he says this, the ferry carrying Nya and Dareth approaches on the island.

The ninjas all sat in Aria's suite talking and laughing about what happened. Aria was looking through some old picture books.

"So Aria you used to be a champion skater right? So why arent you still?" Kai asked

"They found out i was the overlord's daughter and Ninjago decided to lock me up" Aria answered

"...lock you up?" Jay asked sadly

"Im dangerous to the city" Aria said simply

Lloyd sat next to her and kissed her cheek while Kai and Jay sat at the botom of the bed.

"Your a ninja now Aria" Kai said

"Even with your dark element" Jay continued

"Your still an important part of the team" Lloyd finished

"I love you guys" Aria said softly putting her head on Lloyd's shoulder.

"We love you too Aria" the 3 ninjas said together


	29. Chapter 29: Spy for a Spy

In Chen's factory, Cole works with Karlof and the recently-eliminated Chamille on making fortune cookies. Surprised at seeing the Earth Ninja so happy all of a sudden, the Master of Metal questions him.

Cole explains that now he's found Zane, and is attempting to break out. He slips a note in one of the fortune cookies saying what his condition is to the Ninja, and places it on a dish piled with fortune cookies for a banquet Chen is hosting.

Karlof tells Cole that if he does escape, to come back and rescue him, which Cole hurriedly agrees to do before giving out the cookies. Despite a close call, the cookie makes it past the guards without any suspicions.

Meanwhile, Nya and Dareth are outside Chen's Palace. Nya attempts to go in, but is stopped by Dareth, who disguises her as one of Chen's kabuki, so she can get in undetected.

As it turns out, the banquet is being held for the nine remaining competitors who have made it to the second round. Lloyd is suspicious at first, but Chen tells him to lighten up.

He also congratulates Shadow for his impressive victory against Tox. The masters discuss their current standpoint, while Griffin Turner states he attempted to enlist Shadow, but he refused.

As the fortune cookies are brought in, Chen demands to have them brought to him, while Clouse reminds him of the competitors' whispering, revealing they have a spy feeding them the alliance's information. As Chen decides to take action, he puts the fortune with Cole's message back.

He rises and tells the remaining eight that he knows that they have a secret alliance, and that the Tournament is about stealing everyone's powers.

To crumble the alliance, Chen lies and tells that whoever wins gets his Staff of Elements. Lloyd, disgusted, reveals Neuro had read Clouse's mind, though Neuro denies it after being glared at by Clouse.

This, combined with Griffin saying Lloyd just wants the staff for himself, is enough to weaken the alliance. Jay states the Ninja now need proof to fully convince everyone, while being pestered by a kabuki, until it's revealed to be Nya.

She tells the Ninja that she and Dareth are undercover, and that one person in their group must be a spy if Chen managed to find out about their plans.

Skylor approaches them and gives Kai the fortune with Cole's message, surprising everyone that Cole had managed to find Zane, and making Kai glad to know he can trust her.

Jay questions who the spy could be, while Lloyd becomes convinced it's Shadow and glares at him.

"Then again, it could be Aria..." Kai whispered unsure

"She is sitting next to Chen right now" Jay whispered looking at Aria who was in her ninja gi half asleep next to Chen

Back at the factory, Cole initiates his plan: to cause havoc by eating the food. The cultists attempt to recapture him, but aren't able to. Cole uses noodles as a makeshift rope, but it rips, causing him to fall on Zugu.

Cole is thrown into a cell, though reveals he had taken Zugu's keys. As he enters Zane's cell, he wakes him from his dream of the Titanium Dragon. Cole frees Zane and they escape.

Unfortunately, the guard realizes that Cole has gone missing and raises the alarm. Nya gets to the spellbook and takes away page 149 of the book.

Clouse enters his quarters as well and notices a white marking on the cover of the spellbook. Clouse's pet is released and chases Zane and Cole. Luckily, Zane and Cole escape by exploding shurikens.

In Kai's quarters, all the fighters are gathered to find the spy. Garmadon suggests they show their backs to determine who the spy is, since the one who has a snake tattoo on their back would be considered as part of the cult.

Eventually, it comes down to Skylor, Aria, and Shadow, Skylor attempting to stall and guilt trip Kai until he says he trusts her.

Just before she does show, Griffin notices Shadow attempting to escape, who states that he isn't their ally or the spy, and he'll do what it takes to get the staff.

Lloyd's attempt to stop him results in Jay's leg being crushed. As Shadow escapes, Neuro brands him as the spy, while Kai attempts to apologize Skylor, who shows him her back without a tattoo.

Kai saw Aria watching Skylor as she left. That's weird, even for Aria. Aria was way too suspicious, she's a ninja but he's still cautious around her.

"Aria" Kai said

"Hm" she looked at him

"Your acting weird, is everything ok?" He asked

"Yeah.." she said "just tired, I'm going to head to bed"

"A snake can easily hide with their background to watch their prey until it is ready to attack" Aria whispered to Kai as she left.

In the caves, Cole learns from two guards that the imprisoned Elemental Masters will pay for his escape, just as Zane locates the exit.

Cole, remembering his promise to Karlof, tells Zane to leave alone, as he was imprisoned long enough

Zane however, chooses to stay. Meanwhile, Dareth blows his cover, and is chased and caught by Chen's guards. Nya also blows her cover, but escapes into the forest after a brief fight with Clouse.

In the throne room, Chen asks his spy if Nya was captured. She informs him of Cole and Zane's escape.

Kai layed in bed wondering to himself, thinking about what Aria said earlier. Makes her even more suspicious.

Kai mummbled to himself "just who's side are you really on Aria"


	30. Chapter 30: Spellbound

In a blimp above Chen's Island, each of the remaining contestants are acting hostile towards each other in some way: Griffin Turner announces to Jay that he'll be eliminated next due to his broken leg, Kai is still convinced that Shadow is the spy, and Skylor is annoyed with Paleman flirting with her.

Lloyd is nervous about the height they're at, as is Neuro. Aria is staying far away from any windows, Lloyd's guess is that she's scared of hights. Neuro enters the cockpit only to find no one driving the blimp.

On a screen, Chen announces the competitors won't be hunting for the Jadeblades; they'll be hunting Nya, with the promise of moving the one who captures her to the final round.

The Ninja realize she has the spell, and that they'll need to find her before the others do. Chen then tells everyone that he'll open the bottom to start the challenge, and releases parachutes for everyone except Garmadon, claiming he didn't know he was there.

The bottom opens and everyone scrambles to grab a parachute while free-falling. Everyone except Lloyd and Garmadon gets a parachute... and Aria didn't grab one.

Lloyd lets his father take the last parachute, and tries to summon his dragon.

Just before he hits the trees, he overcomes his fear of falling and creates the Elemental Energy Dragonto safely land himself.

He got with his father and looked in the sky for Aria. He hopes she made her dragon and landed.

After all the Elemental Masters land, Chen says that there are "special gifts" hidden around the island to aid them in their search for Nya. Shade takes a bow and arrows while Jay decides to take a mech so he doesn't have to walk.

The Elemental Masters set off following footprints, while Lloyd and Garmadon spot the Samurai X symbol, and follow that.

Misako is trying to make contact with Nya and Dareth but to no avail. Master Wu comes and offers tea, surprising Misako that he's so calm. He then tells her that he has faith in Garmadon and that he'll be able to aid the Ninja.

Meanwhile, in the Noodle Factory, Karlof is listening in on a conversation between some of the Anacondrai Cultists, who are discussing how Cole and Zane escaped.

After they leave, Karlof calls the "all clear." Zane and a flour-covered Cole emerge from behind two barrels and begin to work on an escape plan.

Zane says that he analyzed the sewer systems and that the Elemental Masters will be able to escape because the sewers will be able to hold their weight by a slim margin.

At that moment, two Anacondrai Cultists shove a captured Dareth into the factory. Dareth walks over to the Ninja, greeting Cole and Zane before commenting that Zane "looks different."

Noticing Dareth's bulging stomach, Karlof asks Cole by how slim of a margin the sewers will hold if his weight was added.

With a sigh, Cole says that the plan won't work, and goes back to brainstorming ideas. Dareth, in the meantime, is only worried about making his favorite food again.

In the jungle, Lloyd questions his father about how he even came to be one of Chen's students in the first place. Garmadon decides to tell him the whole story:

due to The Great Devourer's bite taking years to consume him, he began training under Chen with Clouse. During one of their training matches, Chen tells the two that they're holding back and promises the winner will become his right-hand man, and be granted lordship.

At that, Clouse uses his Magic to bring the training dummies to life, only for Garmadon to use his Spinjitzu to destroy them and knock Clouse down to win. Clouse complains, but Chen stated Garmadon did what he needed to do, calling him "Lord Garmadon."

During this point, the Serpentine War was underway and both sides wanted a truce. Chen, on the other hand, is against it and tells the Lord to never trust a snake.

He then gives his second-in-command a letter from Wu written for Misako, saying it could sway how she felt about one of the brothers, and all he had to do was sign it.

Garmadon does, though is seen by Clouse doing so. Lloyd is surprised to hear about the letter, though Garmadon says to his son that he has no regrets, as Lloyd wouldn't exist if he didn't do it.

Meanwhile, Chen, in the captured D.B. Express, is testing all the different buttons on the control console and complaining about its lack of trapdoors when Clouse walks in.

Clouse inquires as to why Chen gave the Elemental Masters weapons, and Chen tells Clouse that his "special gifts" are implanted with tracking devices, saying, "Before this day is over, Clouse, there will be no more fighters and no more Tournament!"

The two share a laugh at their devious plan before Clouse leaves to capture the Elemental Masters on the island.

Nya is seen running, and narrowly avoids being spotted by Shadow, who stops upon hearing a loudspeaker on a tree go off.

He is soon surrounded by Clouse and six Anacondrai Grunts, who tell him that his time in the Tournament is up, as Shadow realizes the Ninja were telling the truth about Chen.

Clouse confirms this by telling him that "Only one can remain and it will be Chen!" before having his men capture Shadow, who screams much to Nya's shock as she flees the area.

In another part of the jungle, Kai calls out to his sister and realizes he's being followed. Before he can launch an attack, it's revealed to be Skylor, both of them noticing the other doesn't have one of Chen's treats.

Skylor easily convinces Kai to work with her to find Nya. Accepting the proposal, Kai also adds how he can still trust her, which she agrees with

In the D.B. Express, Clouse and Eyezorreturn, having captured Paleman while he was invisible. The Master of Light tells Chen he won't succeed, though Chen calls him boring and orders Eyezor to lock him up.

As Chen continues to complain about no trapdoor features, Clouse informs him that Lloyd and Garmadon are nowhere to be found. Chen then orders him to find those two, capture the remaining Masters, and bring Aria to him.

Still following the symbols, Lloyd is confused that his father trained with Chen, yet fought alongside Wu in the wars, and questions the reason the truce was abandoned.

Garmadon continues on: the Serpentine attacked first, and although the Elemental Masters fought back easily, they had never encountered anything like the Anacondrai, who were stronger, smarter and natural leaders in battle.

After the Elemental Alliance was subdued, Jamanakai Village was captured in the name of General Arcturus, the leader of the Anacondrai and the Serpentine.

Chen had thought he could get momentum by siding with the Serpentine, and wanted Garmadon by his side. However, the Lord only wanted to fight for Misako and decided to leave Chen to battle by Wu's side.

As the sons of the First Spinjitzu Master, they led the alliance into battle and began to win: however, Chen managed to unravel that, as he convinced the Elemental Master of Earth to fight for the snakes, resulting in the alliance being weakened.

With inspiration from a snake charmer, Garmadon had the Masters use sacred flutes to hypnotize each Serpentine tribe, divide them, and have them locked away inseperate tombs.

Chen and Clouse were then exiled for their treason, and Arcturus and the six remaining generals, under Mistaké's suggestion, were banished to the Cursed Realm so they couldn't set foot in Ninjago again.

Lloyd is amazed Wu and Misako are still in the dark about Garmadon's past with Chen, where he states that telling them would have caused him to lose them both.

Using the advice he had been given earlier, Lloyd convinces his father to come clean: in response, Garmadon agrees to do so after they defeat Chen, and they go back to finding Nya.

In the factory, Cole crosses off on the captives' plan to encase themselves in industrial size egg rolls and asks for another suggestion.

Karlof states that since he was an aeronautic engineer in his hometown, Metalonia, they could build a Roto Jet to blow their way out: Cole, however, points out they don't have a roto jet, and that it would be useless since they're underground.

Dareth is still determined to make puffy potstickers and decides to make a machine capable of doing so. Zane then realizes that Dareth is right: the captives could use machine parts to build the jet.

He and Karlof go to create blueprints for the schematic while the others find parts, leaving Cole to complain that they're still underground.

Back in the jungle, Jay continues to look for Nya and finds her symbol, only to encounter Clouse, who states his search for his girlfriend and his time in the Tournament is over before launching an assault.

Jay mocks his magic, angering and motivating him to create a mech out of rocks to even the odds. Not far from them, Nya is carving her symbol and rushes to the ensuing battle.

She begins to explain the spell to Jay, though Clouse prevents her from doing so. She escapes, while Clouse accidentally activates the self-destruct feature in Jay's mech.

As it explodes, Kai and Skylor notice the blast and begin crossing a marsh, thinking Nya was involved. Skylor decides to freeze the water so they can cross, though Kai is confused that she has powers of Ice until he realizes Skylor has been the spy and had absorbed Zane's powers.

Aria was never the spy, the other night when she told him that. She was trying to warn him about Skylor and he didn't notice.

While trying to explain, she ultimately reveals she is Chen's daughter, while Chen himself appears and orders her to battle Kai.

While fighting, Kai pieces everything together and out of rage, he uses his Spinjitzu to melt the ice.

Causing Chen to fall into the water and forcing Skylor to help him while the Master of Fire tries to escape. However Chen has had enough and ensnares Kai in a multitude of vines.

By now, Nya has caught up to Lloyd and Garmadon and tells them of what happened before giving them the spell.

Upon seeing it's a transformation spell, Garmadon realizes Chen plans to turn his followers into an army of Anacondrai and states that though the Tournament is over, the next Serpentine War is on the verge of beginning.

Back at the D.B. Express, Chen has captured Kai, who is thrown into its cell with the other Masters, who are sad at what fate awaits them, while Jay states Lloyd can still save them (completely forgetting about Aria)

Chen declares he's planning on it, and while he laughs in triumph, Skylor looks at Kai knowing she had not only betrayed his trust: she had broken his heart.

Meanwhile Aria's still in the forest, she couldnt summon her dragon in time and now she's hurt.

"...so this is how Lloyd felt when my dad threw him across the beach and hurt his foot" She mummbled to herself

Aria healed her foot and stood up "Well lets see, everyone but Lloyd and Garmadon are captured so i guess I'll just wait and see when they need me. Have fun guys, I'll be over here"


	31. Chapter 31: The Forgotten Element

In the Anacondrai Temple, Kai, Jay, Griffin Turner, Neuro, Paleman, and Shade are being led in chains made of Vengestone to have their powers taken away.

As most of the Masters lament on the situation of not heeding the Ninjas' warning about Chen, Neuro remarks they should've teamed up sooner but that it's already too late.

Jay attempts to keep a positive attitude as Kai berates him for that because of the fact that they're about to be powerless. Jay is still confident that Lloyd will save them.

Upon being brought before Clouse and Skylor, Kai questions how she could help her father knowing that he'll need her element for the spell.

Saying she had no choice, Kai says whoever planned to have him fall for her, it worked, which surprises Skylor, and causes her to smile to herself.

Chen arrives via Gravity-defying throne, happy with the décor, and the fact that he'll soon have more elements in his Staff. Jay states his belief in Lloyd, which Chen doubts, but waits a few seconds to see if Jay's right.

Getting bored, Chen raises his Staff and takes the Masters' powers while saying "Only one can remain!" Upon Chen ordering for the Masters to be sent to the factory, Skylor begs for Kai to be spared, saying that he can help them, to which Chen agrees with, noting her feelings for him.

Outside, Lloyd, Nya, and Garmadon are near the entrance to the temple. Nya realizes that they'll have to wait until nightfall due to the amount of guards, though Lloyd protests.

However, Garmadon comforts his son and says that someone with real power empowers those around him. Aria... was sitting in a tree watching.

In the factory, Jay is set to work on the line where he is met by Cole and, more importantly, Zane, who he is impressed to see again, due to his new form.

Cole has Jay keep quiet as he explains that the guards think he and Zane have escaped. Jay questions what brought them back to the factory and they show him their progress on the Roto Jet.

Cole explains that the guards assume Karlof is fixing a noodle machine. Upon Cole asking where Kai is, Jay states that he's receiving special treatment.

Chen shows the Red Ninja his trophy collection (containing parts of the Ninjas' past adventures), though an irritated Kai responds that if Chen didn't have his Staff, he'd strike the villain down. Amused, Chen replies that Skylor was right, as even without his power the fire still burns bright within Kai.

He explains that unlike Kai and Skylor, who got her powers from her mother, he himself had no abilities and was told that he'd amount to nothing.

He then shows Kai a portrait of Arcturus, and announces with Lloyd's power, he'd be unstoppable. He then tells Kai that he knows he's still jealous that Lloyd became the Green Ninja and offers to give him the power that he had wanted to try for so long.

However, Kai refuses to betray his friends. Chen counters this by promising dark secrets about his parents that his masters never told him. Clouse comes to tell him of Lloyd initiating his plan soon, and they leave Kai to consider his offer.

The three refugees sneak into the palace unnoticed, though Lloyd sets off a trip wire, and the trio is soon surrounded by Cultists. Nya decides to hold them off, while the Garmadons go on, only to encounter Clouse.

Lloyd is forced to leave his father behind and falls into another one of Chen's trapdoors into a cave made by Clouse's serpent. Kai appears and gets the Green Ninja out.

Kai advises him on the situation and plan, but Lloyd refuses and says he needs to face Chen. With that, Kai blows out his torch and leaves while Lloyd finds himself with Chen in the throne room.

Shocked that Chen managed to turn Kai against him, Lloyd proceeds to battle while trying to talk some sense into Chen. However, the man uses everyone's elements to overwhelm the Green Ninja and easily defeats him.

"Great job greenie, now I have to do work" Aria mumbled standing up.

Nya wakes up in the dungeon of the serpent where, along with Garmadon, she's chained to a post. Chen, Clouse and Skylor approach and inform them of Lloyd's defeat, and that his power will be taken soon. Nya questions how they were able to defeat him. Chen explains that he had help. Kai then enters the chamber.

This shocks Nya. Kai defends his actions by saying that Lloyd would never have stood a chance alone. He tells Nya that Chen will let her go, but Nya angrily states that she rather be snake food than take up an offer of the villain.

Garmadon, now enraged at Chen turning the Ninja against each other the way he had done to their ancestors, grabs Skylor and threatens her unless he and Nya are released. Chen calls his bluff due to his reform and he's forced to release Skylor, leaving her shocked at her father.

Clouse opens a tunnel door for his snake to enter after its nap while Nya tries to talk sense into her brother. As everyone leaves, Kai winks at them.

As Chen and Clouse leave to prepare for the ceremony, Kai pulls Skylor back and explains he can get the Staff. Skylor asks why he'd tell her after her betrayal. Kai states that she had let him go for a reason, with her feelings for him being the most obvious choice. This makes her smile again.

Back in the factory, Jay is working on the roto jet when Karlof signals the Ninja that Zugu is approaching. Zugu tells them of the feast celebrating the Green Ninja's defeat, and that they need noodles for it. Upon removing the sheet, the cultists realize the truth while Cole jumps inside the jet and begins firing.

However, the blaster overheats while the Masters turn the Jet to fire and Karlof continues work on getting it to fly. Firing two missiles in the process, they make an opening and push the jet through it.

The ceremony begins, and Lloyd is brought in by Kapau and Chope. Lloyd questions why Kai would betray him, though Kai tells him not to worry. Chen then has Skylor give up her powers.

In the dungeon, the serpent is close while Garmadon assumes that karma has caught up to him for destroying The Great Devourer. Just as the serpent is about to eat Nya, the Masters crash through the wall with the roto jet and shoot at the ceiling, crushing the serpent with rocks and debris. Nya hugs Zane in joy of his return, while Cole congratulates Karlof on completing the jet.

By now, Skylor has completely lost her power, and Chen proceeds to take Lloyd's Energy. As Clouse begins the spell, Kai tells Chen he forgot one element: surprise.

"Make that two elements" Aria said coming down from the roof and kicks the Staff out of Chen's hands.

Kai freed Lloyd, while Aria held off the cultists and froze Clouse. Lloyd tells Kai to destroy the Staff, but he begins to become corrupted by its power.

Just before he uses it on Lloyd and Skylor, everyone busts in and attacks, causing him to drop the Staff. Lloyd is happy to see Zane again as they fight off the cultists.

Chen spots his staff and runs to retrieve it, but Kai spots and grabs the Staff before Chen does and destroys it, restoring everyone's elements and allowing them to overpower the cultists.

Then Lloyd, Aria, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane all reunited, performing Spinjitzu to finish off and capture the Cultists as Nya expresses her joy at seeing them fight together again.

Garmadon goes up to where Clouse was, but finds that he had escaped from Aria's ice along with Chen, Eyezor, Kapau, Chope, and Zugu, with Skylor as their prisoner. Chen says the fact that his plans were ruined as Clouse tries to reassure his master that they find a way to achieve victory.

With the Elemental Masters now in control of the island, Nya and Garmadon assure Kai they'll find the remaining cultists and rescue Skylor.

Kai says that they had found an old friend, but he didn't expect to make new ones. Zane turns on his humor switch and starts dancing, just like in his father's old lab, entertaining the Elemental Masters.

"where's Aria?" Lloyd asked

"Don't know" Cole answered


	32. Chapter 32: The Day of the Dragon

On Chen's Island, the factory workers sink the blimp under Jay's command, as a way to keep Chen and the remaining Anacondrai Cultist on the island: he then has Bolobo use his vines to sink the ferry. Cole tells the Ninja that the palace and their rooms are empty, while Lloyd comforts Kai about Skylor, saying that while she couldn't pick her family, she picked a good friend. Agreeing, Cole states with no other way off the island, they'll find them.

Garmadon approaches and congratulates the five on bringing the Elemental Masters together and sticking together.

"And again Aria has done nothing but made trouble" Garmadon mummbled.

"We don't even know where Aria is" Cole said

"Yeah I'm kinda worried about her" Lloyd said

Jay's eyes went wide and looked at the other ninjas worried "what if Chen took her"

Meanwhile, Karlof works on modifying Jay's mech while Nya informs Master Wu and Misako on Chen's apparent defeat. Wu also reveals that the Bounty is nearly complete and that they'll use it to bring everyone home.

Behind the waterfall, Kapau and Chope are ecstatic about guarding Skylor and Aria, and the fact that with most of the cultists captured, they're now in Chen's inner circle. Skylor messes with them to let her scratch her head which Eyezor catches and growls at the two. While Aria's passed out cold.

In the dungeon, Clouse mourns his snake and swears revenge on Garmadon, while Chen doesn't care, and demands for the bladecopter to be fixed in order to escape. Clouse is hurt, and points out Skylor's betrayal, though Chen points out although she chose Kai over them, she still managed to use her own powers and break them up.

The two immediately realize her absorption powers can still allow them to complete the spell, as she has the same qualities as the staff. Chen has Kapau and Chope release her and he claims he was wrong about everything: however, she immediately catches on to his true intentions and points out the staff's crystal was destroyed.

Chen reveals that it was found in the island's crystal caves and they could go there to complete the spell, since her own power melded with all the others while in the staff. Skylor points out taking everything would be fatal to her, and turns furious when her father dismisses the point for his selfish gain.

She then uses her powers to hijack a rocket board and escape, renouncing her father while doing so. Zugu tells Chen the bladecopter is finished, to which he sends all the grunts after his daughter while he hops in the copter with Clouse. They left Aria in the cave just in case.

Back on the coast, Griffin boasts to Neuro that he could easily win on Jay's game show, when the Master of Mind receives a message from Skylor, and sends the Master of Speed to the Ninja to inform them of what happened.

Kai takes off on one of the crushers while Jay takes the mech, Garmadon and Cole take the Jet, Zane takes a buggy, Nya takes the D.B. Express, and Lloyd leaves on his dragon, leaving Turner amazed and Karlof sad as he wishes he could do the same. Everyone takes off, leaving Dareth (who was telling Chen's kabuki of when he controlled the Stone Army with the Helmet of Shadows) behind.

In the jungle, P.I.X.A.L. warns Zane that she can't analyze what's ahead of them at the speed he's going, when the buggy crashes and he's thrown into a cave. Jay attempts to help, though Zane and Kai tell him to go as Skylor needs their help more than Zane.

Upon looking at the crevice, Zane soon begins to see the Titanium Dragon, much to P.I.X.A.L.'s confusion as she can't see anything.

In an abandoned town, Skylor is being pursued by Kapau and Chope and eventually hits a dead end, using Ash's smoke to escape while the two crash into the wall. As Chen takes aim at her, Cole and Garmadon arrive to which Clouse jumps on the Jet and begins to take the wing apart.

Garmadon exits and jumps on Clouse, sending them both off the plane and into the jungle where they start fighting. Meanwhile, Skylor is now being chased by Eyezor and is saved by Kai, who crashes his chopper into the thug's own bike.

Kai takes a rocketboard for himself and the chase begins again when Chen starts to pursue them in the bladecopter. Combining their Fire, they create a smokescreen which Chen flies through, sees Kai, and notices Skylor disappeared, not noticing she used her Form to disguise herself. Kai emerges from one of the buildings, having alerted the team and takes an interest in exploring the town, but brushes it off to bring Skylor back. However, the two are ambushed by Kapau and Chope, and captured in an Element-blocking net.

Back in the jungle, Garmadon and Clouse's fight continues, where the Master easily avoids his opponents attacks. Clouse, having had enough of Garmadon, opens a portal to the Cursed Realm in a final act to be rid of him, taunting the helpless Garmadon by declaring himself "Lord Clouse". Garmadon then remarks on Clouse's arrogance, and jumps over the portal, grabbing Clouse with a vine and throws him in instead, banishing him as the portal closes. An exhausted Garmadon declares his hatred for magic.

In the cave, Zane is still terrified from seeing the Titanium Dragon, to which P.I.X.A.L. reminds him of the dragon he once owned. She then tries to help him remember who he once was, and that the Titanium Dragon isn't real, though he doesn't listen. P.I.X.A.L. then tells him to close his eyes, and tells him to hear what he really thinks.

Zane realizes he doesn't consider himself the White Ninja anymore, before declaring he is now the Titanium Ninja, and accepts the Titanium Dragon isn't real. P.I.X.A.L. tells him his anxiety is down, but his elemental power is skyrocketing as he shouts "I am the Titanium Ninja!" before he begins to glow white.

On the coast, Nya and Cole hand over Eyezor and Zugu to Karlof, who asks for Chen's current position, to which Cole states he escaped: in turn, the Black Ninja asks if Zane came back, which Karlof denies. Garmadon returns and questions where Kai and Skylor were, to which Shadow informs him of their message, before Garmadon's tattoo begins to glow and causes him to collapse.

In the crystal caves, the transformation is revealed to have begun, Kapau reciting the spell in Clouse's place. As Chope finishes the spell (Kapau having fainted from its effects), Kai urges Skylor to resist the transformation. However, the transformation is completed which Chen cheers for, while back on the coast, Garmadon, the Ninja, and the Elemental Masters try to hold off the snake-turned cultists, but are forced to retreat.

Jay nearly attacks Garmadon, but becomes annoyed and brings up the forms and bodies he had before, as they begin to hold the door.

In the cave, Kai attacks Kapau, Chope, and Chen, though none of them are affected due to their thick Anacondrai skin. Skylor breaks free and attacks her father before he attacks Kai.

Accepting her new form out his affection for her, the Red Ninja leads the two out of the cave. The grunts question if they should follow them, though Chen states they're no longer important, and declares their time to escape.

"What about Aria!?" Skylor asked

"What do you mean?" Kai questioned

"Aria's in the caves somewhere, we can't just leave her" Skylor said

"Aria's strong, she'd want us to leave and be away from danger" Kai said believing in his words, hoping that she's alright.

At the palace, the Cultists stop attacking and hijack the bladecopters, which everyone witnesses from the palace's walls. Chen takes the Boulder Blaster and opens fire on the Elemental Masters before he leads his army to Ninjago.

Lloyd attempts to go alone due to being the only one with an elemental dragon, though he's stopped upon seeing Zane, who says that's not the case anymore as he appears riding the Titanium Dragon.

The Elemental Masters are amazed, with Jay remarking none of them could so, before questioning how he summoned it, to which Zane states it was facing his fear and doubt, which cause realize it wasn't something in front of holding him back, but inside. Zane states by facing his inner turmoil he was able to unlock his dragon power.

Kai and Skylor also return, riding Kai's Elemental Fire Dragon supporting his theory, convincing and encouraging everyone to unlock their dragons. As everyone flies off, Garmadon (riding with Lloyd) states a battle from their past return but they will rise to face it.

Kai states that although Chen brought them there so only one of them remained, he didn't take into account that they were already one—together.

"Chen has Aria" Kai said looking at Lloyd

"Is she ok?" Lloyd asked

"I hope so" Kai answered.


	33. Chapter 33: The Greatest Fear of All

The Ninja and the Elemental Masters are continuing the journey back to New Ninjago City, making up for lost time as they're a day behind Chen (having left Dareth on the island and going back to get him).

As everyone enters the city, Lloyd reminds them that no matter what Chen does, they must stick together. As they land, the citizens see Skylor as a Serpentine, they panic and run off. Garmadon realizes they're the first ones anyone saw; Chen hasn't attacked yet.

Lloyd then tells him that he and Skylor must get out of sight, before telling the Elemental Masters to protect the people. As they leave, Skylor notices her hand changing back to normal.

At the same time in their hideout, Chen also notices he's changing back, and questions it, as attacking at that moment would prove disastrous.

Aria sighed "In order for the spell to become permanent, you need the essence of a true Anacondrai"

"You tell us that now Aria" Chen whined

"Better late then never" Aria shrugged

Zugu then informs them of the Ninja and the Elemental Masters arriving, to which Chen decides to switch plans.

At the Samurai X Cave, the six Ninja, Nya, and Garmadon are greeted by Master Wu, Misako, and the Falcon. Wu is happy to see Zane again and compliments his form though Misako is initially surprised by Garmadon being a Serpentine, she is told the situation by Kai and Skylor, her soon being comforted by Misako.

Garmadon also thanks Wu for looking after his wife, though feels guilty about the letter upon hearing him say "as any good brother should."

Lloyd informs them that while the elemental fighters are on standby, none of them know where Chen will strike first, with the first attack resulting in the first succumbing to war. Jay questions how they defeat an enemy they barely know about, while Wu, with help from the Falcon, decides to find someone who does.

The Ninja, Wu, and Garmadon travel to Kryptarium Prison, where Master Wu hopes to find out how to defeat the fake Anacondrai by asking a real Anacondrai. Upon their arrival, the Warden lets them in, and shows them the prison cells housing a variety of inmates.

The group heads to the corner of the room, where they find a miniscule Pythor talking to a small basketball in a playhouse. Pythor is very displeased to see the Ninja, and when Jay asks how they can defeat the fake Anacondrai, Pythor says that he won't speak to them, but changes his mind upon seeing Garmadon's new appearance, and begins talking with them.

In the meantime, Kapau and Chope break into the prison, stealing the Warden's keys and heading for the main cell hall. The intrusion is announced over the prison's intercom, which makes all the prisoners excited, except for Pythor, who tells Garmadon that there's no way to defeat an Anacondrai, because they have no weaknesses.

At that moment, Kapau and Chope enter the main hall, with Cole, Kai, and Jay going in to battle. Zane soon notices Garmadon's hand change after a drop of Pythor's venom falls on it and deduces that Pythor holds the key to keeping the transformation permanent. Wu and Lloyd realize they have to keep the serpentine away from them or else danger will be started.

Wu then has Zane join in attacking the invading cultists, while his group escapes. Wu, Garmadon, and Lloyd depart with Pythor, although they barely escape the prison after Warden initiates a full security lockdown. Kapau and Chope prove to be formidable adversaries for the Ninja, while Pythor explains to Garmadon that Chen tricked the Serpentine and the first Elemental Masters into battling each other.

Master Wu, Garmadon, and Lloyd manage to escape the prison with Pythor, making it into a basketball court—but a group of Anacondrai Copters and Battle Mechs converge on the area, surrounding the group. Lloyd does Spinjitzu and knocks some of them down, but drops Pythor in the process.

Inside the prison, the Ninja battle Kapau and Chope. When Kai and Jay unleash their elements on Kapau, he drops his sword, which lands in front of No-Eyed Pete's cell. With help from his parrot, the blind pirate manages to use the sword to flip a switch near his cell, which opens all of the cells in the main hall—freeing the Kryptarium's prisoners.

A massive battle breaks out, with the Ninja battling various old enemies, including pirates, skeletons, Nindroids, and the Giant Stone Warrior, before escaping from the main hall as Colebreaks through various prison cells.

In the basketball court, Lloyd searches for Pythor, while Wu and Garmadon battle various fake Anacondrai. Master soon manages to find Pythor, but he is seized by an invisible fake Anacondrai warrior moments before the Ninja crash into the court.

As the fake Anacondrai leave and Kryptarium's freed prisoners rush towards the basketball court, the Ninja escape with an ice ramp built by Zane. After escaping the court, Kai destroys the ramp, leaving the prisoners behind in the court with the Warden and the prison's officers surrounding them, ordering them back into their cells.

The fake Anacondrai return to their camp, with Chen taking Pythor out of a bottle, and setting him down onto a running wheel.

"Hey Pythor, long time no see" Aria said, she was playing a game on her phone

"Still evil i see" Pythor said

"No I'm a ninja now, this dress is my ninja gi" Aria said standing up to show him the dress

"Then why are you here?" Pythor asked

"Um... prisoner i think?" Aria questioned

Chen placed a Swamp Rat behind Pythor and he begins slithering away, which causes him to sweat, and the sweat is obtained by Chen, who uses it on himself to make the Anacondrai transformation permanent. In the meantime, a group of noodle trucks head out into a desert.

The Ninja return to the Samurai X Cave where Nya reveals to them of the situation and she had left communicators with the Elemental Masters who ready to confront them. However, the trucks unexpectedly split up, sending the Elemental Masters spreading out across Ninjago, including the Ninja. Nya readies the Bounty for battle, while Garmadon attempts to tell Misakoabout the letter, but he stops when the power goes out.

The Ninja and the other Elemental Masters pursue Chen's noodle trucks across Ninjago using their Elemental Dragons, while Chen, Aria, and the remaining fake Anacondrai depart from the camp, leaving Pythor to be eaten by the Swamp Rat.

At the Samurai X Cave, everyone begins to get relieved that the people are safe but Skylor realized her father's strategy and tells them as Master Wu realizes that the trucks were creating a diversion to spread the Elemental Masters out and leave Ninjago defenseless, and orders everyone to stop the trucks. After all of the trucks are crashed or stopped by the Elemental Masters, they open the trailers up—only to find that they're empty, with no fake Anacondrai inside. Every masters realizes this and the fear that so many people are in danger causes them to lose control of their Dragons, leaving them stranded.

As this happens, Chen's army converges on Jamanakai Village and begins to wreak havoc with Chen laughing at his success. Unknown to him, Aria's golden energy warms up and prepares her for battle.

Wu reiterates his quote "The greatest victories has no battles" as their worst fears have been realized. Garmadon then proclaims that the new Serpentine War has just begun.

Then they heard a new voice over the com that they haven't heard in awhile "Don't count us out just yet" the ninjas were all shocked.

The falcon had arrived at Jamanakai village where it shows Aria protecting the people of the village from Chen's army. While Chen was whining like a baby. Aria's gi turned gold and Wu smiled.

"Don't tell me your giving up ninjas" Wu said into the com "when their's still someone fighting"

"Aria" all the ninjas said together.


	34. Chapter 34: The Corridor of Elders

The Ninja and the other Elemental Masters are scattered all around Ninjago after chasing down the decoy trucks. Aria had been battling none-stop for hours and is now hiding. Her energy is low so she can't continue fighting until it raises back up some.

Nya attempts to contact the elemental masters from the new Destiny's Bounty, but Chen takes over the airwaves and tells the masters, Nya, Misako, and his daughter that he wants to make a truce.

Garmadon points out that he's the reason the original truce was abandoned, though Wu inquires of his demands: if they, the Ninja and the elemental masters leave Ninjago for good, he won't cause anymore damage. Wu asks for time to think it over, leaving his brother stunned that he's even entertaining the Master, to which he says they need to buy more time.

Chen advises Garmadon that he should listen to Wu, due to his way with words, and ultimately reveals to Misako that it was Wu who wrote the letter that caused her to fall in love with Garmadon. Chen then reveals he lied about the truce, and only wanted to reveal the truth.

Angered, Wu declares that Garmadon is no sensei, though Skylor quickly breaks up the fight, telling Wu that since Chen divided the Ninja, he's now trying to divide the brothers.

In Chen's camp, Pythor is still running from the rodent, though he manages to escape and comes across the Book of Spells. Just then, Cyrus Borg delivers a message via the radio, that more villages have been over run. Pythor states a true Anacondrai wouldn't stand for it, which helps him decide to find a solution.

Elsewhere, Lloyd meets up with Neuro, who informs the Green Ninja that Chen's army is heading west. Lloyd instructs the Master of the Mind to send a message to the other elemental masters, ordering them to Nya's Samurai X Cave.

Once everyone has returned, Kai remarks to Skylor that the spell is wearing off faster, though she points out that Chen is still hurting everyone. Lloyd notices his uncle acting cold towards his father and realizes the truth behind the letter has been revealed.

Nya informs them that Chen has taken over the entire eastern coast in the time it took for them to get back. Nya also informs them that Chen has also captured Aria who's power levels are too low to fight back right now.

Gravis questions how they can stop them since almost all of them have lost their dragons, to which Wu points out that the Corridor of Elders will be the best place to make their final stand, and the elemental masters agree. The Ninja journey all over Ninjago to rally support from the citizens.

The Ninja, their allies, the Elemental Masters and the citizens of Ninjago, along with the Serpentine, the Nindroids, The Stone Army, the Skulkin, the Pirates, and the inmates from Kryptarium Prison, get to the Corridor and prepare to start the ultimate battle against the Anacondrai Cultists.

The group manage to keep the snakes from passing, and do what they can to make sure they keep the upper hand. As Shadow takes control of a bladecopter, Nya, Misako and the masters use the Destiny's Bounty to destroy the vehicles, managing to save Skales, who expresses relief at seeing the ship again. Having had enough, Chen uses the Roto Jet to widen the opening, allowing his followers to pass through the Corridor.

Lloyd made his way over to the snakes that held Aria and knocked then away.

"Lloyd" Aria said happily as he cut her ropes off

"I got you" he said hugging her

"Lloyd I ran out of energy" she said sadly

"I know" he said as the rest of the ninjas came over.

The ninjas sent energy to Aria giving her more power.

Pythor, having escaped Chen's camp riding the rat which he named Rodrigo, and carrying Chen's spell book, rides up.

"Lloyd take me to your father, I know how to end this" Pythor said

As Lloyd does so, Aria attacks Chen as revenge for tying her up.

"That's my girl" Lloyd smiled as he carries Pythor to the Destiny's Bounty.

"Garmadon you can stop the Cultists by sacrificing yourself and going to the Cursed Realm in the place of Arcturus and the other Anacondrai generals, so their spirits would be unleashed on the Cultists" Pythor informed him

Everyone is reluctant, but at the same time they know it must be done. Lloyd, however, gets angry at the notion that his father will desert him once more, and not come back this time, and he angrily departs from the Bounty. In a fit of rage, Lloyd dives into the battle and takes his anger out on the fake Anacondrai, as he remembers his past with his father.

Aria grabbed Lloyd's hand and he calmed down a bit. He held her hand feeling safe knowing she's still with him and is still on his side.

Wu begins to read the spell to open the portal to the Cursed Realm, while Misako tells Garmadon she's already forgiven him about the letter. As Garmadon asks her to tell Lloyd he's sorry, Lloyd returns, with Aria, saying he can tell him himself.

Aria takes the spellbook "dont drain your energy Sensei Wu, my powers are more suited for this" and she continued the spell from where he left off.

As the portal opens, Garmadon says " while i sought to make the world into my own image, I never realized I already had in my own son."

Aria finished the spell, and Garmadon violently ascends towards the portal. As he vanishes in an overwhelming flash of light, seven Anacondrai spirits, including Arcturus, come out from the portal.

The original Anacondrai curse Chen's entire army and turn them into ghosts, to which they too ascend to the Cursed Realm. Chen tries to reason with them, but Arcturus calls him a liar, a cheater, and an imposter, before he curses him and banishes Chen to the Cursed Realm.

The war ends, but Lloyd is sad because of his father's apparent death. Arcturus's spirit comes to Pythor and says that he made their ancestors' proud, and turns him into back to normal size. Pythor hugged Aria and she smiled.

Arcturus then thanks Lloyd for his and the others' help for doing what they couldn't: uniting all kinds as one. He then says that Lloyd and his friends are now Ninjago's greatest warriors, before flying away into another portal.

Later that day, the Ninja and the Elemental masters agree to keep in contact, and come to their aid should they need it. As Skylor begins to leave, Kai awkwardly but successfully offers her the chance to become a Ninja: though flattered, she declines as since Chen is gone, she is now owner of the noodle house.

Just before the two are about to kiss, Dareth interrupts the moment, where Skylor immediately says she'll put the Puffy Potsticker back on the Noodle House's menu. Dareth is satisfied, while Kai and Skylor agree to keep in touch before the orange ninja leaves.

Karlof gets everyone to clean up the Corridor of Elders, while the ninja, Nya, Wu, and Misako sit around a fire on a broken statue, watching construction workers building a statue of Garmadon in the Corridor.

Lloyd is comforted by his mother, while Kai holds a toast to the Anacondrai, the greatest warriors of their time. Jay then realizes it's their turn to make their ancestors proud.

"People look to the people that came before them to show them the way, their wisdom inspires us to move forward and to get better" Aria said softly

"Garmadon's loss will affect us all" Wu said

"it's his life that will affect us since he's the reason we were brought together" Misako correct

Lloyd held Arias hand "I am Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon, student of Sensei Garmadon. He made me who I am today: he was my father. He was my adversary. But in the end, he was my friend."

"because of him, we'll live to see tomorrow" Zane said

"We'll live to honor him"

Lloyd burns the book in the fire, as Jay says "because of Garmadon, we know we're ready to take on whatever comes next"

Cole smirked "if Skeletons, Serpentine, a giant dragon, a annoying dark princess, Nindroids and Anacondrai wannabes couldn't stop us, nothing could"

"That's for tomorrow to decide" Lloyd said

"...wait what do you mean annoying dark princess!" Aria shouted finally processing what Cole said.

The ninjas laughed "I'm not annoying!" She shouted and continued shouting at Cole for saying that.

"Oh just shut up princess" Lloyd said kissing Aria on the lips after.

The ninjas whistled and hollared.

"L-Lloyd!" Aria shouted her face turning super red. The rest of the ninjas and Lloyd laughed while Wu and Misako smiled at them.

As this goes on, a green ghostly figure appears spinning in the air. Indicating the spirits of the Anacondrai weren't the only ghosts that were released, and not the only ghosts who escaped from the Cursed Realm.

Aria looked up and saw this, her eyes went wide a single tear went down her cheek as she whispered to herself "Morrow..."


	35. Chapter 35: Winds of Change

At the Ninjago Museum of History, the Night Watchman is playing with the animatronic characters in the Ninja exhibit(anyone started thinking of fnaf?), when he is interrupted by a shadowy figure.

He warns the intruder that he knows Spinjitzu and has unlocked his True Potential, but is distracted when the Lloyd animatronic begins operating by itself unusually, saying, "I am the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master," and the museum lights up with a green aroma, showing that something has gone wrong.

Elsewhere, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd use their Elemental Dragons to capture a Fangfish that had been terrorizing a nearby village. They are successful in their efforts, and return to the coastal village where Kai congratulates Lloyd for growing into a great leader, though the Green Ninja expresses his doubts about his future now that his dad is gone.

Kai promises Lloyd that he will take care of him. After the Ninja cunningly catch the fish, a photographer takes a picture of the Ninja and the fish, using it as proof that they caught it. They pose in front of the Fangfish, though Zane accidentally orders the photographer back too many steps, and ends up falling into the Endless Sea.

The Ninja head to Wu's new tea shop, Steep Wisdom. There, they are met by the owner himself and ordered into Ninjago City to hand out flyers promoting the shop. Believing that they have come to rely too much on their powers, Wu prohibits the Ninja from using them to promote the store. Before they can leave however, Misako receives a call from the Museum, requesting Lloyd.

"Where's Aria" Kai asked

"Sleeping" Misako answered

"Well someone should go wake sleeping beauty and have her come with us, she's a ninja too" Jay said

"Don't wake her up" Wu said "she was up all night watching over Ninjago"

"Why would she do that?" Lloyd asked

"So you all could get some sleep" Misako said smiling.

"Alright guys let's head out" Cole said

Lloyd goes to the Museum and meets the Night Watchman. After questioning him, he is dragged into a room where a stolen artifact called "The Allied Armor of Azure" is housed, only for Lloyd to find that the armor is actually being worn by the Watchman, who is possessed at the time.

Lloyd avoids his attacks, but the spirit of the Cursed Realm possesses a picture of Chen. Then, he possesses a statue of Skales to trap the unaware Green Ninja, and creates a body out of sand to possess Lloyd. The security guards outside hear Lloyd yell, and an eerie wind starts to blow.

Back in the city, the four Ninja are hopeless in their efforts, as they attempt to hand out the flyers to the citizens. Eventually, they decide to ignore Master's demands to not use their elemental powers to accomplish the task, but they do so anyway, much to the enjoyment of the civilians.

Suddenly, a strong wind blows through the city, sending people fleeing, and ridding the Ninja of their elemental powers for some reason. Astonished and confused, the Ninja head back to see Master's tea shop, which has its first customers. The Ninja frantically ask Master about what's happened to them, and as he comes to a realization, Morro arrives, possessing Lloyd's body.

The Ninja confront the ghost general outside of the shop, fighting him as hard as they can, but to no avail, as he swiftly overwhelms them. Aria came out and ran over to the ninja while Misako rides off with the customers, while Master Wu and Nya board the Bounty.

Aria and Morrow looked at each other, none of them moved. They just looked at each other.

"Morrow" Aria managed to say

"It's good to see you, little sister" he said smiling

"Sister!" The ninja shouted

"Why are you possesing Lloyd! Let him go!" Aria shouted standing up

"I'm sorry i can't do that" Morrow said using wind to push her and the ninja away, them more then her.

Seeing they cannot defeat Morro or save Lloyd at that time, Cole, Jay, and Zane board the Bounty. Kai initially stays to try and help Lloyd, but he and Aria are forced to board the Bounty by the other Ninja.

Nya struggles to get the Bounty moving, but Morro drags it back towards him using large gusts of wind. Finally, Nya manages to break the Bounty free of the wind, thanks to Aria also using a wind elemental... they will have a chat about that with her later, and it flies off, leaving an infuriated Morro behind. On board the ship, the Ninja once more ask Master Wu about what happened, to which he tells them that they were not his first students, and instead, his first student was Morro, who was the Elemental Master of Wind.

"ok ok how did Aria use wind?" Kai asked

"Well when i was young i had the ability to learn any element and my brother Morrow taught me wind" Aria shrugged

"He's your brother!" Kai shouted

"not by blood but he's like my brother" Aria explained "he used to be so nice"

"To you Aria, because you two were close as siblings. After you left things started changing..." Wu said sadly

At that moment, Morro approaches the Bounty as he flies a ghostly dragon through the sky, much to the Ninjas' horror.

"Morrow has a dragon! Could this get any worse!" Aria shouted


	36. Chapter 36: Ghost Story

As Morro catches up to the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 on his Elemental Dragon, Wu orders the Ninja to prepare for battle.

"I can't fight him" Aria said hiding somewhere

The Ninja equipped themselves with weapons, since they lost their powers earlier that day. Jay mounts one of the cannons to fend him off, but the ghost eventually boards the ship.

Morro then summons twin ghost blades, and Cole and Jay arm themselves with swords and hold him off, while Zane and Kai take Wu below deck to make an imprint of the staff's secret message, leaving Nya, Cole, and Jay attempting to stop the possessed Green Ninja.

Morro, however, cripples the autopilot and confronts Kai while the others attempt to stabilize the ship again. Kai is almost thrown out of the Bounty, but Wu tosses his staff away as a distraction, and Morro summons his Elemental Dragon to retrieve it.

The Bounty eventually crashes in the Forest of Tranquility, though the Bounty remains intact.

After looking over the symbols, Zane sends the Falcon to fetch Misako for her to translate them. Aria came out of hiding and rejoined the ninjas.

That night, Wu tells the Ninja of how he met Morro when the child was looking through the Monastery's trash cans in search of food.

With Garmadon having left to train under Master Chen, Wu took pity on him and trained him in the ways of the Ninja. He soon discovered that Morro was a descendant of the Elemental Master of Wind, and believed him to be the Green Ninja unlike Aria who was actually part green ninja.

This ended up being his greatest regret, as the thought of the power that came with the title made Morro incredibly arrogant, and he flew into a fit of rage when the Golden Weapons did not react as they did when they eventually revealed Lloyd.

"So sensei, if Aria was with us would the golden weapons act like same with Aria as they did with Lloyd?" Zane asked

"Hm good question Zane, I'm not sure" Wu said

He continued the story saying that after Aria had left Morrow then also left to find the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master to prove he's worthy of being the Green Ninja, but never came back.

Wu, sad Morrow was sent to the Cursed Realm, tells the Ninja, Aria, and Nya that they must stop Morro in order to free Lloyd and get their Elemental powers back.

"Aria even though Morrow is your brother you must help defeat him, without you the ninjas loose the rest of their strength" Wu said and Aria looked down in sadness.

Meanwhile, Morro lands at a Biker Tavern, and after having a drink, disrupts several bikers' pool game to learn of the staff's secret message. He is soon surrounded by several bikers, but he uses the Allied Armor of Azure to summon Wrayth and the two defeat the bikers with ease.

Morro sets off to the Library of Domu while Wrayth creates the Chain Cycle to hunt down the Ninja.

"Aria won't hurt me... will she" Morrow asked himself.

That night, Kai dreams of him promising to look after Lloyd, only for the Green Ninja to be eaten by a Fangfish. He is awoken by a walliper to find that Misako has arrived, and discovered that the first symbol means Airjitzu, a martial art created by Sensei Yang.

Zane, however, reveals that the Airjitzu scrolls that are housed in Domu have recently been stolen by Ronin, though the Ninja realize that since Morro is unaware of that, they have a headstart.

The Ninja mount on the wallipers to head to Ronin's home town of Stiix, while Misako and Wu order Nya to come back with them to Steep Wisdom. Kai volunteers to lead the Ninja to Stiix.

"Hold on hot head" Aria said grabbing his colar

"What?" Kai asked

"I'm taking control of this one" Aria said, her eyes flashing dark purple and Kai and the other ninja nodded.

In Domu, Morro discovers the scroll is gone, and asks a monk where it is. He begins to tell him about Sensei Yang, but after being intimidated by Morro, he reveals that Ronin took it, in which Morro sets off, being only slightly held back by two monks who want his autograph and a selfie.

Back at Steep Wisdom, Nya sadly contemplates not being able to join the Ninja, while Misako pushes Wu to tell her something. He says she's not ready to know, though Misako points out how long he waited to tell the Ninja about Morro, and tells Nya they didn't hold her back to fix the shop.

Nya is surprised and asks why she was: Wu states there's something he never revealed about her parents, though Nya stops him and reveals that Kai told her what Chen told him, which caused them to look into it, and confirm their father was the previous Master of Fire, which she isn't surprised by.

Misako then points out that their mother was the previous Master of Water, which she is surprised by. Wu then says that since Kai took on the traits of their father to become the Fire Ninja, Nya must follow in their mother's footsteps and train to become the Water Ninja: upon hearing this, she drops the jar she's holding and faints, causing Misako to realize she really wasn't ready to know.

By nightfall, the Ninja find a train station to take a break. They are soon ambushed by Wrayth, who attacks them on the Chain Cycle. Wrayth turns Cole's walliper into a Ghost, and the Ninja set the wallipers free.

After a long battle which causes Wrayth's chain blade to get stuck in a support to a nearby water tower, a train to Stiix hits Wrayth, but since he is a ghost, he passes right through.

However, the water from the water tower falls on Wrayth and he explodes into green goo. The Ninja soon discover that water is the ghosts' weakness, and the Ninja chasing a train to Stiix, and telling them to slow down so they can get on.

While Aria just teleported onto the train laughing while watching the rest of her ninja team run.


	37. Chapter 37: Stiix and Stones

Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Aria arrive at the coastal town of Stiix, and are greeted by a fisherman, who is promptly pulled into the ocean by his catch. The Red Ninja expresses his fear of water, noting that he used to be able to summon an Elemental Dragon to avoid it before.

The Ninja soon locate Ronin's shop to search for the Airjitzu scroll, finding valuable artifacts such as the Blade Cup. They are quickly confronted with the store's owner himself, who tries to trap them in a Vengestone net, but fails. Ronin then tries to sell them weaponry, including an Aeroblade, which can defeat ghosts.

Kai inquires the price of the Airjitzu scroll which Ronin starts at 200, though due to the Master of Fire's terrible negotiating skills, they agree on 450, which Aria can pay since she's rich, but she decided not to say anything. After they leave the shop, Ronin checks the vase where the scroll is actually hiding. Aria tells the ninja that she doesn't trust him but the ninjas say that they had no choice.

At Steep Wisdom, Wu is instructing Nya in the ways of the Water Ninja at the teashop's pond. Nya questions why she can't go help the Ninja as Samurai X, to which Wu responds by summoning his Elemental Dragon, something a samurai would be unable to do. He then explains to her how the ghosts' only weakness is water, before presenting her with the bucket test, wherein one is required to fill a hole-ridden bucket with water.

Meanwhile in Stiix, the Ninja find a job building a dock. Kai operates the crane, Zane keeps the Strangle Weed at bay, Cole and Jay lay down the planks, and Aria watches them do all the work.

All goes well until a fly distracts Zane and damages his language database. Through miscommunication, the Ninja end up destroying the dock. Aria decided that this was too much trouble and that they will steal the scroll of Airjitzu instead.

Atop a hill overlooking Stiix, Morro summons Soul Archer to aid in the theft of the scroll. Soul Archer shoots an arrow at the village's entrance, promising to take what is theirs.

Back at Steep Wisdom, Wu checks on Nya, who has appeared to have filled the bucket, only for Wu to see she used a stopper. He tells her to try again, saying to "go with the flow and find where you're weak," which sets her off, kicking the bucket into the pond, and leaves ranting that she's not a Water Ninja.

Misako, watching the whole thing, states the day was a waste, but Wu states he found Nya's weakness: feeling weak. He goes on saying while Nya is good at many things, she gives up when put in a position to fail. In addition, her temper has caused her to not even realize she filled the bucket, due to it being underwater.

In Stiix, Aria tells the team her plan; steal the scroll back from Ronin, use it to learn Airjitzu, and return it to the library. Leading the group on using stealth (after Jay falls into a woman's house), they reach the shop, where Ronin encounters Soul Archer, and claims he thought he had more time. Soul Archer states he'll return for his debt, and pushes Ronin towards Morro, who the mercenary mistakes for Lloyd.

Morro asks for the scroll, though Ronin tries to get him to sell his armor. Morro holds him up, though hears the Ninja, and tells Soul Archer to hide and take the scroll when they find it, while he ties up Ronin. As they search, Cole decides to steal back the Blade Cup for his father, while Soul Archer trap Jay with an organ's pipes.

Cole throws a water jug, causing Soul Archer to release the Blue Ninja. Morro reveals himself, and releases multiple ghosts. Kai then uses an Aeroblade and throws more to the others, once he confirms they work. In the chaos of defeating the ghosts, Ronin is cut loose. Upon finding the scroll, he takes it and calls for R.E.X. (which he claimed to have sold to open his shop) and makes his escape, destroying his shop.

Morro uses his powers to knock the mercenary out of his ship, and unable to whistle. Everyone gives chase, but Morro manages to get the scroll. The Ninja continue on, though are separated until only Aria is left (Jay falls into the woman's apartment again, Zane is left behind, Kai falls in the water, and Cole falls into a pile of crates).

"Morrow please, stop" Aria begged

"I'm sorry Aria, I love you little sister. I'll do something for you" Morro said showing her the scroll of Airjitzu.

Aria fell into the water and Morrow also learns Airjitzu and escapes on his dragon, taking Soul Archer with him. With one last look at Aria, he left. Ronin arrives on R.E.X., offering to save Aria in exchange for something she has, which she agrees since she can't swim.

On the pier, Jay, Zane, Kai, and Cole regroup and lament on the situation. After Aria is dropped off, Ronin reminds her of his deal, and what he said about second chances before leaving, wishing the Ninja luck in saving Lloyd.

Cole is initially confused, though Aria explains there may be an alternative to learning Airjitzu. Cole is still confused, as Ronin makes deals in his favor and Aria's a horrible negotiator, while Jay questions Aria on what she gave Ronin.

Aria reveals she gave him everyone's shares of the tea farm, much to everyone's horror as Wu wouldn't believe it, Aria didn't really care. Kai says since Lloyd's paying a bigger price than he did, he'd do it again. As Cole questions how they'll learn Airjitzu, Aria said they'll see.


	38. Chapter 38: The Temple on Haunted Hill

At Steep Wisdom, Master Wu continues to train Nya to become the Water Ninja, but she argues with him and declares she's a Samurai. Misako then approaches and reveals that "a stranger" has invaded their shop.

Ronin explains that since the Ninja failed to get the Scroll of Airjitzu from Morro, Aria sold him their shares of the teashop. He then told the Ninja of another way to learn Airjitzu; by going to Master Yang's Haunted Temple.

The Ninja arrive at the temple, and hear from the tour guide that anyone left in the temple by dawn will become a ghost. When the tour bus leaves, the Ninja emerge from their hiding places and enter the temple, unknown of what lies ahead of them.

Meanwhile, Morro examines the second clue of the staff, Bansha says they need more than Airjitzu, Soul Archer and Ghoultar implies they need to possess more vessels, and Morro suggest they need more vehicles.

In the temple, the Ninja are searching for the scroll, while Cole fears about transforming into a ghost if they don't leave the temple by morning. Jay reads a book about Master Yang and his strict methods of teaching.

Later, the Ninja listen to a strange sound coming from the other side of the temple. Cole walks there and the other Ninja follow him, and found Master Yang's Dojo. Cole asks who knocked the door.

Master Yang then says to the Ninja, "As iron sharpens iron, sensei sharpens students." In that moment, several swords try to attack the Ninja while they escape.

Zane suggest they head for the dumbwaiter, but when they were inside, Master Yang appeared in front of the Ninja, Aria screamed and hid behind Cole. When the group open the door to escape, they discover they were trapped in a ethereal inter-dimensional realm.

In the tea farm, Ronin implies they need more money, and not friends. Nya said they need to go to the Samurai X Cave, Ronin suggest they go to in the Bounty. In that moment, Nya offers a bag of money to Ronin if he can take her to the cave.

Meanwhile, the Ninja try to think of a way to escape the temple. Kai sees a strange picture of water inside. When he knocked it, the room begin to fill of water. Yang returns and implies that "As iron sharpens iron, sensei sharpens student." Kai, having a fear of water, tries to open the door, which he did.

"Maybe he's trying to teach us something" Cole suggested

"Well Kai's scared of water and Aria's scared of ghosts" Jay said and the other ninjas looked at Aria.

"Your scared of ghosts?" Kai asked

"Y-yeah" Aria answered

"That explains why she dissappears whenever we fight ghosts" Zane said

"Maybe Master Yang is trying to teach us about our fear and that we need to face them together" Cole suggested

Meanwhile, Nya and Ronin travel over the desert with R.E.X.. Ronin tell Nya about he made a mad bet with Soul Archer, and try to pay, or his soul will go to the Cursed Realm. When they were near the cave, they discover they are not alone; Morro and his group try to get one of Nya's Mech.

In that moment, Nya activated her Samurai Mechto fight the ghost, in which she failed. Ronin save Nya from one of Soul Archer's arrows using an Aeroblade. Morro tried to summon more allies, but Nya threw a bomb at the Armor, forcing Morro to get rid of it before it finally exploded.

Ghoultar finally possessed the Samurai Mech, in which they will use to climb the Wailing Alps. Morro sent his forces to destroy Nya and Ronin. They try to escape but Morro and his group finally surrounded them. It miraculously began to rain, forcing the ghosts to hide. Morro implies that they can leave the two. Ronin says that the rain must of been caused by Nya, implying she truly is the Water Ninja.

Meanwhile, in the temple, the Ninja are ready to confront the tests of Mastet Yang like a team by tying themselves together. Kai asks Zane and Jay about their fear. Suddenly, Zane falls into panic to see Morro. Kai understands that this is another test of Master Yang, and they pursuit the false Morro.

When he hides in the attic, Jay tells the group about his fears over attics. The Ninja climb the stairs and found the impostor. When they faced him, Master Yang appears to congratulate the Ninja for passing his tests, and gives them the scroll of Airjitzu.

In that moment, the transformation of ghost begin; Master Yang warning the Ninja if they fail to leave the temple at the last chime, they will stay ghosts forever, forcing them to escape. When they're close to the door, Cole dropped the scroll and untied himself to retrieve it.

When the Ninja are outside of the temple, they start to question where Cole is. When Cole finally get out of the temple, they are shocked; Kai reply to Cole saying that he didn't get out the temple in time. Cole sadly say he is now a ghost. Master Yang then starts to laugh inside the temple.

"Why do you have to be a ghost" Aria whined

"And now my cousin's scared of me" Cole said


	39. Chapter 39: Peek-A-Boo

As the _Destiny's Bounty 2.0_ flies towards the Wailing Alps, Jay, Kai, and Zane practice Airjitzu by attempting to grab a flag atop the ship's mast, while Ronin, Aria, and Wu watch.

The Master of Fire complains that the new armor to their suits are too heavy, but their Master reminds them that they are embedded with Deepstone to keep them from becoming possessed.

Jay decides to call Airjitzu "Cyclon-do" and on his next attempt, he reaches the flag and misses, but messes with Ronin by taking his apple.

"Aria shouldn't you be practicing too?" Ronin asked

"No need" Aria simply said

Meanwhile, Nya, now wearing a ninja suit, finds Cole in his quarters attempting to cope with being a ghost. Nya compares his situation to her becoming the Water Ninja instead of Samurai X, but Cole states he's a ghost now, not a Ninja.

Nya asks what he can do in this state, but they are interrupted by the Red Ninja, who informs them that Misako is about to brief them on the next clue. Cole thanks Nya for her words and hugs her, noticing his hand briefly turning back to normal.

During the briefing, Jay reveals that he changed Zane's voice to make him sound like a pirate, and while he and Kai share a laugh, Misako says that the second clue is the Sword of Sanctuary, hidden in the Cloud Kingdom.

Wu notes that the only way to reach it is through the Blind Man's Eye, which can only be reached by scaling Ninjago's tallest mountain—the Wailing Alps.

As the Bounty reaches the mountain, the Ninja suit up in their respective mechs; Kai in the Fire Mech, Jay in the Electro Mech, Cole in his Earth Mech, Zane in his new Titan Mech, and Aria on her elemental dragon.

"Why does she still have her dragon?" Jay whined

"That is Aria's dark elemental dragon, she does not need Lloyd to use her dark powers" Zane answered

Cole questions whether he should come, given that he is a ghost, and that he hadn't practiced Airjitzu, but the other Ninja and Aria convince him otherwise, and they are deployed.

As the others land, Cole lands face first since he could hardly control his mech, but the others tell him despite what they are, they're brothers above all, and they'll pick him up so he'll return the favor. With this, they begin climbing up the mountain.

Back on the _Bounty_ , Nya reports that the Blind Man's Eye is only four hours away. Ronin questions the name of the Wailing Alps, and Misako explains of the natural phenomenon in which sudden large wind gusts have been known to blow climbers off the side of the mountain.

On the way up, Jay and Kai discuss the power and importance of the Sword of Sanctuary: after a while, Kai asks Zane how much further they have to go which he replies is at least 100,000 steps.

Jay, who is counting each step, soon notices a Walliperand calls it a goat. Kai points out they've ridden them before, but confuses it for a yak, while Jay changes his opinion and calls it a cow.

"Jay how did you ever become a ninja" Aria asked sarcastically

"That's what i said on the dark island" Kai said

Zane and P.I.X.A.L. notice fresh tracks and realize Morro is far ahead. A wind gust soon blows through, but leaves them unable to stay put even if they anchor down. Cole nearly falls over the edge, but is saved by Aria.

As the Ninja continue on, the Ghost Warriors observing from a higher ledge in Mech-enstein, are told by Soul Archer they'd never catch up. Bansha notices Morro is struggling, Lloyd now becoming stronger and fighting his possession.

Bansha states that since he lost the Allied Armor of Azure, they can't lose the Sword of Sanctuary, while Soul Archer tells him to abandon Lloyd. Morro points out the Sword and getting into the Tomb would be pointless without a Spinjitzu master, and they follow his orders.

Bansha offers to at least slow down the Ninja, screaming and sending an avalanche towards them. This causes them to lose control of their mech, and results in the Fire, Earth and Electro mechs being destroyed. Just before the Titan Mech goes over a cliff with Zane, Kai and Jay on it, Cole, having created a body made of snow, saves them at the last minute.

Wanting to test out his new abilities farther, he possesses the Titan Mech and makes up the lost ground and go further, causing Kai to remark he gave the mech "Boo-sters."

"Aria why didn't you help us!" The ninjas yelled together

"Because I'm on a dragon and mechs are your problems" Aria said crossing her legs and the ninjas whined.

In the Bounty, Ronin is amazed they're going so fast, to which Nya stated Cole found his second wind. Ronin, however, stated they're cutting it close, as the Blind Man's Eye will be there soon.

Upon reaching the Hanging Temple, the Ghost Warriors soon notice the Ninja are still coming, resulting in Morro deciding to reach the summit on his own, while they take care of the Ninja, despite Soul Archer's warning about the wind, to which Morro states that he controls the wind.

The Ninja are close to the Hanging Temple, when Soul Archer lands a hit on Kai. Everyone expects him to turn into a ghost, though realize the Deepstone really did prevent him transforming. Using Mech-Enstein, they are brought onto the temple and fight Bansha while Zane and Ghoultar battle in their mechs .

Another gust soon comes down and nearly blows Kai, Jay, and Cole off the Temple, while near the summit, Morro yells out he controls the wind and yells for it to stop, which it does.

Aria's dragon went away and she landed on her feet. Kai looked towards her and said "get to the summit, hurry" Aria nodded and started going.

Zane soon gets the Titan Mech back on solid ground, and commences his fight against Ghoultar while Jay knocks Soul Archer off the roof, though loses his aeroblade in the process.

As the Ninja head on, Zane attaches his mech to Mech-Enstein, ejects himself, and sends both mechs and Ghoultar down the mountain in a giant snowball. Soul Archer attempts to stop the Ninja, though misses resulting in his arrow turning a bridge intangible.

The Ninja come close to catching Morro, but struggle to get a grip on the icicles, though it helps Jay reclaim his aeroblade. The Blind Man's Eye soon approaches, and the Ninja realize there's only one way to reach it in time—Airjitzu.

Aria was already up with Morrow. Her eyes turned purple and Morrow seemed a bit uneasy now.

"What's wrong big brother, are you scared" Aria said in a dark innocent tone

"See this is you, your evil, you shouldn't be on the ninjas side you belong with me on my side" Morro said

"Now now Morro, nobody messes with my boyfriend unless they want to get hurt" Aria said making a dark energy ball in her hand

"Your boyfriend... you mean the green ninja is your boyfriend" Morro asked

"Maybe... maybe not, now let's play, big brother" Aria threw the energy ball and he barely dodged it.

Meanwhile, Cole is hesitant since he never practiced, but everyone tells him they'll catch him.

Kai jumps and does Airjitzu, successfully reaching the top. Zane and Jay follow suit, but Cole still thinks he'll blow off the mountain and die, but Kai tells him that since he's a ghost, he can't die. With this in mind, Cole performs Airjitzu and lands, just as the Blind Man's Eye begins to pass.

"What about Aria!?" Jay panicked

"Aria's holding off Morro for us, let's go" Zane said

"She'll be fine, she's the scary one of the team" Kai joked

All four Ninja perform Airjitzu and reach the storm, leaving Morro and Aria behind. Soul Archer sees he missed the window while Bansha states there will be other chances, and notices Ghoultar is nowhere to be found.

In the Bounty, Nya notices the all the Ninjas' beacons disappear but Aria's, while Master Wu informs her they're in Cloud Kingdom now. Just then, Ghoultar crashes below them and is captured by Ronin in a deepstone cage.

As he and Master Wu bring him up for questioning, Nya wonders what state the Ninja are in now. They soon wake up outside of Cloud Kingdom and begin approaching it, determined to find the Sword of Sanctuary.


	40. Chapter 40: Kingdom Come

Atop the Wailing Alps, Bansha, Morro, and Soul Archer sulk in their failure to get through the Blind Man's Eye. Soul Archer advises their leader to be patient, though Morro points out that the Ninja will have the upper hand if they get the Sword of Sanctuary first.

"Hell yeah" Aria said

"Who taught you that word" Morro asked

"My dad" Aria said innocently

While Morro struggles to fight off Lloyd, Bansha claims to be in contact with someone willing to let them into Cloud Kingdom the back way.

"Lloyd getting a bit too strong for you" Aria teased

"That's because your here" Morro said annoyed

"Lloyd imma kick his ass don't worry" Aria said

"Aria keep it PG" Morro complained

"Fuck you" Aria shouted

"Aria... why didn't we tie you up" Morro questioned

"Because I'll just break it and your possessing my boyfriend so it's not like I'll leave anyway" Aria shrugged and Morro sighed

At the gate of Cloud Kingdom, the Ninja are greeted by Fenwick, who reveals that the inhabitants of Cloud Kingdom write the destinies of Ninjago, such as deciding Lloyd would be the Green Ninja.

He shows them into the city, noting that Morro is likely not far behind.

Back aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Nya, Wu, and Ronin question Ghoultar, intending to learn what Morro is after in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master.

However, the ghostrefuses to say anything. Ronin threatens to use his Aeroblade, but Wu advises another approach. Misako then enters and assures them that the Ninja are far ahead of Morro. Wu decides to use the time to continue Nya's training, and leaves Ronin in charge of their prisoner.

Fenwick shows the Ninja inside the library, explaining that Cloud Kingdom is just one of Sixteen Realms that are parallel to Ninjago. Instead of distractions like television or video games, Cloud Kingdom focuses on writing destinies, such as Lloyd becoming the Green Ninja or Zane's voice returning back to normal, which it does.

Jay notices a writer writing about Dareth, though accidentally spills ink over the paper, causing the Brown Ninja to run into a cement truck. Fenwick then reveals that they are not allowed to choose sides, and thus cannot guarantee Kai's promise to save Lloyd.

However, he also reveals that Morro defied destiny as they had intended he remain in the Cursed Realm. This has caused events to happen outside of the writers' control, such as Cole becoming a ghost. Kai demands the Ninja be given the sword so they can fix things, but Fenwick insists that the Master Writer wants to see them first.

Meanwhile, Ronin has turned on the radio, and Ghoutar happily dances to it. The ghost, however, brings up the mercenary's deal with Soul Archer and how convincing he was in the Samurai Cave. Ronin quickly quiets him, promising that he will make good on his end of the deal.

In Cloud Kingdom, the Ninja board a boat with Fenwick, who explains that Morro is after the Realm Crystal, which is buried in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, for his master, The Preeminent, queen of the Cursed Realm, who seeks to curse all sixteen realms.

He also tells how Morro intends to turn Aria against them using Lloyd. That is another reason why Morro hasn't gotten rid of Lloyd's body yet.

They soon arrive at a small temple, and Fenwick ushers them inside, promising that the head writer will be there shortly. Inside the temple, the Ninja find a room filled with toys. Instead of the Master Writer, they are greeted by a large, angry, bear-like creature, which attacks them.

Meanwhile, Fenwick greets Bansha, Morro, and Soul Archer, having made an alliance with them, since he believes they cannot be stopped. And of course Aria is with them, but has not changed sides. He agrees to show them to the Sword of Sanctuary.

The Ninja manage to escape the room with the bear, thanks to Cole using his abilities as a ghost to transform himself into the lock to the door. A student who had noticed Fenwick's betrayal directs them to the temple where the Sword of Sanctuary is kept.

However, Morro has already obtained the Sword, and the Ninja are unable to defeat him, since he can predict their every move. Morro escapes onto a Cloud Kingdom skiff, transformed by Bansha and Soul Archer. Aria going to the ninja.

The Ninja commandeer another skiff, but their pursuit is delayed by the bear-creature. However, the student from before comes to their rescue by finding Fenwick's destiny scroll and writing on it, causing the bear-creature to chase Fenwick instead. Both skiffs leave Cloud Kingdom through the Blind Man's Eye, emerging back onto the Wailing Alps.

Aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Misako nearly convinces Ghoultar to talk by feeding him Puffy Pot Stickers. However, they dropped a set of keys near the cage when they were contacted by the Ninja, who inform them of Morro's plans.

The group tries to intercept the ghost skiff with the Destiny's Bounty, but are attacked by Ghoultar, who has freed himself with the keys. Nya throws Ghoultar overboard, and he lands on the ghost skiff, which is weighed down due to all the Pot Stickers that he ate.

While the rest of the Ninja board the Destiny's Bounty, Kai and Aria catch up with Morro's skiff and they duel the Master of Wind.

Morro overpowers Kai using the Sword of Sanctuary. Aria went to kick him and Morrow saw it coming, while he was ready to catch her foot she quickly kicked under his feet sending him to the floor instead.

"Way to go Aria, how'd you fake him out" Kai asked

"I didn't finish thinking of what i was going to do, i just did it, the sword wasn't able to tell what i was going to actually do" Aria explained

Morro prepared to attack again, but is stopped by Lloyd who has temporarily regained control of his body.

"Guys take the sword, Aria go with the ninja stay away from Morro. Hurry" Lloyd said weakly

Kai takes the Sword, wraps his arm around Aria and uses Airjitzu to return to the Destiny's Bounty right as the skiff goes over a cliff.

The Ninja now only need to find the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Ronin, however, reminds everyone they don't know where the tomb is, making everyone mad, and causing Nya to say he ruins everything.

"He's not wrong" Aria mummbled

"Not you too Aria" Cole said and Ronin and Aria laughed.


	41. Chapter 41: The Crooked Path

At Steep Wisdom, Zane is putting up a "closed for renovations" sign, while the other Ninja are building fortifications, anticipating a ghost attack.

Inside the tea shop, Misako. Aria, and Wu are attempting to figure out the final clue, though are interrupted when the security system goes off. The Ninja spring into action with their water balloons, only to discover it is the Postman delivering a letter.

Meanwhile, Ronin is cleaning up R.E. Nya attempts to reverse the water's flow at the fountain. The mercenary advises her not to try so hard, which ends up working, and the Water Ninja successful reverses the flow.

Ronin goes back to washing his vehicle, but is telepathically contacted by Bansha ordering him to steal the Sword of Sanctuary in exchange for removing his curse.

Ronin begins searching the tea shop for it, but is interrupted when everyone enters for Misako to give her presentation on how to locate the tomb.

The Falcon then projects the third symbol, which Misako explains means the tomb. Aria says that the tomb is guarded by three deadly tests, which can only be passed using the Sword of Sanctuary.

Misako then realized that if one used the sword on the map on the back of the Airjitzu scroll, it would reveal the tomb's location.

While they are busy, Ronin slips out and sneaks into one of the side buildings where he finds the sword's case, but it is empty. He turns, and Nya is also there, holding the sword.

A fight breaks out between the two, Ronin tells Nya he wants the sword and doesn't want to hurt her. Nya refuses to give up the sword, but soon foresees Ronin kissing her.

She's outraged and kicks him in the shins, as he question the reason, she states he knows what he was going to do.

Taking advantage of her distraction, Ronin knocks her down, claiming the sword for himself. He runs outside while Nya alerts her friends of his treachery, and Ronin finds himself surrounded by the ninja.

However, they quickly become entangled in their ghost security system, leaving Ronin to flee into the tea shop where he finds Wu, Aria and Misako armed and waiting for him.

With the sword's reflective blade, Ronin defeats Wu and Misako and apparently escapes in R.E.X. The Ninja board the _Bounty_ while Wu summons his Elemental Dragon for him and Misako. Aria then also summons her Elemental Dragon. They quickly catch up to R.E.X., only to find it empty.

Meanwhile, Ronin has taken a small boat down the river, and Nya catches up to him. She tries to reverse the flow of the river, but it is too much, and Ronin escapes.

The thief arrives in Stiix and journeys to his old pawn shop, where Morro and his allies are hiding out. Ghoultar inspects the sword to make sure it is real, then hands it to Morro, who uses it on the scroll to find the location of the tomb.

The Masterof Wind changes the deal, as he wants Aria as well. Ronin refuses, but Ghoultar grabs him as Morro still has a need for the thief.

Back at Steep Wisdom, the Ninja, Aria, Wu, and Misako debate about where Morro could be, though they are interrupted when the Falcon displays a message from Ronin, who claims the tomb is in the Caves of Despair.

Wu notes that they have been there, though there was no sign of a tomb, but Misako states there were still unexplored parts. While Nya is suspicious because it could be a trap, Wu decides it is worth the risk, and the ninja leave for the caves as Nya stays behind.

Back in Stiix, Morro leaves Ronin's body. Lloyd, free of his possession, though locked in a cage, declares that Morro would never have been the Green Ninja if he had to lie.

Morro tells Lloyd that he won't be the green ninja for long, before he orders him to save his strength so he can use it, then announces that they will leave at dawn for the tomb. He tells that Ronin has fulfilled his purpose and is now useless to them.

"Why did you tell the ninjas where to go, what was the purpose" Lloyd questioned angry

"Aria, that's why, Aria may have been a little sister to me when i was younger, but now i don't see it like that anymore" Morro answered

"She's my girlfriend" Lloyd said angrily

"Not for long" Morro taunted

"Stay away from her!" Lloyd shouted angry and Morro laughed evily

The Ninja, including Aria, arrive at the Caves of Despair and quickly locate the third symbol; though unbeknownst to them, it was created by Ghoultar. They soon discover four lamps and believe them to be the first test, though after Kai takes one, they realize they are just regular lamps.

The Ninja continue to follow the tunnel and come across a kethanol geyser near where Morro's skeleton lays. Ghoultar then reveals himself and causes a cave in, trapping the Ninja. P.I.X.A.L. locates an opening, though the geyser prepares to go off. Cole sticks a rock into it to stop it, though Zane declares that his action has multiplied the damage tenfold.

The Ninja use Airjitzu to get to the opening, and soon come across a mine cart. A wild ride through the caves ensures, ending with them defeating Ghoultar and being saved by R.E.X. They climb into the flying vessel where they receive a message from Ronin who offers R.E.X. as an apology for stealing the sword.

He gives them the real location of the tomb, before revealing this would be the last time they hear from him. The Ninja realize that the reason the tomb was never found was because it was actually located in the ocean. The Ninja take control of the vessel and fly towards the tomb, as the Caves of Despair are destroyed behind them.

"I can't believe he almost killed us" Aria mumbled


	42. Chapter 42: Grave Danger

While the Ninja travels through the sea in R.E.X., Zane remarks that they're close to the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. As Kai and Cole are worried about being underwater, Master Wu informs his pupils that he, Misako, and Nya, are headed to their location on the Bounty, and that it'll be up to them to find the Realm Crystal before Morro, who is already ahead of them.

After Misako tells them a riddle that might help them past the three tests, the Ninja are pursued by The Leviathan, which they manage to trap, and escape successfully. Meanwhile, Morro is using the Sword of Sanctuary to make his way through the tomb.

Soon, the Ninja arrive at their destination, and almost immediately as they step foot on land, Jay finds a piece of cloth that belonged to Morro, saying all the hopes that he wouldn't find it are gone. While Kai remains optimistic about their position, Zane notices a statue of the First Spinjitzu Master, and the Ninja stand in awe.

As they had reached their destination, R.E.X.'s auto-return function activated, leaving the Ninja behind with no Aeroblades, and no way out of the tomb. Despite these odds, the team ventures forward to face the tomb's tests. Aria seems pretty excited about this.

Meanwhile on the surface, the Bounty has reached their location and awaits their return; even upon discovering Morro's minions are also there doing the same. Despite Nya's anxiety at their presence, Wu advises to simply be on alert and not provoke any attacks.

While they're waiting, Wu questions Nya about her training, to which she absent-mindlessly answers her slow progress. This concerns Wu, since her indifference is coming from her interactions with Ronin, but Misako reminds him that Nya has always been pressuring herself to her own set limits.

The Ninja arrive in the first of the tomb's challenges: a circular room with sixteen doors, each with symbols on and above them. They quickly realize the procedure: choose the right door to proceed, or "end up in a realm of hurt" as Cole put it. Jay notes the symbols around them as Kai questions the first part of Misako's clue for the tomb, leading him to one symbol that resembles a Spinjitzu tornado.

As Jay heads for that door, Zane stops him in alarm as P.I.X.A.L. analyzes the symbols. Seeing a pattern, Zane explains that the whole room is a zoetrope, in which the symbols on the doors are slightly different from the previous, and thus create a moving image when in motion.

"hm... a Spinjitzu master can... i got it, only spinjitzu masters can do Spinjitzu" Aria said then doing spinjitzu, she then pointed to the door they came from, choosing to trust Aria's choice they open the door and find themselves in another underground hallway to proceed through.

This time, the second room is a dead end, devoid of man-made structures except for on the other side: the Golden Staff of the First Spinjitzu Master. Sensing its implication, the Ninja become wary of the room's security and turn to Zane to sense any patterns or dangers; but neither he nor P.I.X.A.L. can find any.

Jay then points out the second part of the clue, a Spinjitzu master "cannot"; which they find out once a step forward from Kai sets off well-hidden stone darts in their direction. Now with a better idea on the test's difficulty, Kai comes up with the idea of using Airjitzu instead of Spinjitzu to reach the staff, but the technique's temporary use stops him short and starts a long series of traps that corner and surround the others.

Even so, the Fire Ninja remains undeterred in reaching the staff until Cole points out something crucial about the clue: since a ninja never gives up, it would make sense to use the staff to draw them away from their true objective. He then takes a literal leap of faith toward their only way out at that point—the chasm trap they made—and tells them to do the same, which Kai grudgingly does as well. Their fall sends them through a roller coaster of ice-crystal slides into an enormous maze, the third and final test.

As Jay leads them due to his claim at being excellent with mazes, Kai and Zane see something extraordinary within a particular crystal wall: their reflections are much older and wearing the attire of a master. Although Kai becomes pessimistic about its implication, Zane clears it by explaining their reflections are actually images of their future selves, which Jay confirms when he notes he will have facial hair, an eyepatch, and be with Nya again, much to his elation; although he keeps the last one to himself.

Cole notes this could be connected to the clue's third part to not "look ahead," but discovers he cannot see his own reflection, even when beside Kai and Zane in the same crystal. Looking hard to find something of himself, he finally sees something—which happens to be Morro, who ambushes the Ninja while also traversing the maze. As they scramble to rejoin, Morro repeatedly attacks them with the Sword of Sanctuary, leaving them only with sliced crystal shards to counter his moves.

After a while of back-and-forth attacks, Kai finally notices that as Morro breaks more shards, several more instantly take their place, providing him the successful idea of baiting the Master of Wind into trapping himself. Leaving the immobilized Morro behind, the Ninja proceed more confidently until Aria solves the third test "wait guys we shouldn't look forward or ahead, tombs usually are found underground, and look one area has light coming from the cracks"

The Four Ninja, after digging tirelessly, find themselves in one final cavern. This one is different from the others, as it contains an essence of every single element existing in Ninjago, as well as the tomb holding the remains of the First Spinjitzu Master himself. The Ninja kneel in respect for Ninjago's ultimate creator, and then Zane carefully extracts from his remains the object of their mission: the Realm Crystal.

Aria stared at the first spinjitzu master, Kai put his hand on her shoulder "everything okay Aria?"

she looked at Kai then back at the remains "so this is the first one to kill my dad... cool"

Morro shows up demanding the Realm Crystal, while holding a semi-conscious Lloyd at blade-point. Seeing how the odds are at a standoff, if not in Morro's favor, Cole vents his frustration which triggers the earth below him to rumble and Aria's eyes turned purple.

Kai realizes their powers are returning now that Morro is no longer possessing Lloyd, albeit slowly, and comes up with a plan to even the odds. He converses with Morro before throwing him the crystal, prompting the Master of Wind to catch it while dropping Lloyd—and then drop it accidentally into a nearby stream due to the bottom being heated by Kai's weakened fire power.

Enraged, he blows Lloyd into the stream as well, which carries both him and the crystal toward a nearby waterfall.

"Aria we'll get Lloyd, stop Morrow" Kai shouted

Kai and Cole manage to rescue Lloyd from drowning, but not the Realm Crystal, as Morro uses his Wind power to stop its fall, while keeping Jay and Zane at bay. Aria shot a purple energy ball at him which he used the wind to avoid and send back at her.

Aria, not having any time to dodge, got hit and she fell, hitting her head on the ground making her go unconsious. Morro escaped with both the crystal and Aria, leaving the Ninja reunited with Lloyd.

Upon leaving the tomb, they find the Bounty also under attack with Nya struggling to keep up the wall ofwater that is protecting them from Soul Archer and Bansha's attacks. They soon have a reprieve when the ghosts crash their own boat from being distracted with their attack, but Morro then appears and the trio escape through a portal made by the Realm Crystal.

As Wu, Nya, and Misako rejoice over Lloyd's recovery, Lloyd laments his inability to do more to stop Morro from succeeding, but Kai reminds him of his promise to watch over him, as well as having him back on their side. The other Ninja back him up by showing their restored Elemental powers, declaring that even though Morro has his means of bringing the Preeminent to Ninjago, he has yet to see all of the Ninja at full strength.

"But Morro... he took Aria" Cole said sadly

"We'll get her back, I'll never let Morro have her" Lloyd said


	43. Chapter 43: Curseworld Part 1

In Ninjago City, the citizens are celebrating the new year with a parade through the streets. Meanwhile,Ronin talks with Skylor in Chen's Noodle House about having friends, and they both watch footage of the celebration in Stiix on TV.

As the festivities continue there, after hiding Aria somewhere Morro heads into a shack and uses the Realm Crystal to open the Cursed Realm, and free more of his allies. After doing so, his army of ghosts spread out across Stiix, attacking civilians and occupying the city.

In the meantime, the Ninja head back to Steep Wisdom, which Wu closed because he sold all its profits. Shortly after their arrival, Cyrus Borg arrives and gives Cole, Jay, and Zane new vehicles, while Kai is given a red bandana due to Borg running out of time, and Lloyd receives nothing at all, due to Borg thinking Lloyd wouldn't come back.

The Ninja soon realize Morro has seen all their battle techniques, and still has the Sword of Sanctuary, giving him an advantage. Kai decides that they must use Nya as their ultimate weapon against the ghosts, as she controls the element of Water, and can be detrimental to their army. Nya then tells the Ninja that she has a plan they can use to get into Stiix, and deal with the ghosts.

In Stiix, Morro's army of ghosts begin consuming massive amounts of food, while the citizens are either imprisoned, or in hiding. Various trucks from Chen's Noodle industry arrive at the docks, with one truck driven by Master and Misako being halted by Morro.

The ghosts look in the back of the truck, only to find that it's suspiciously empty. Master tells Morro that the Ninja will defeat his army of ghosts, but they can still end the occupation without a further conflict. Morro disagrees with Master, and has him and Misako imprisoned with the other civilians.

The Ninja begin their assault on Stiix's assailants, battling and defeating many of the ghosts, and allowing "Lloyd" to make it through the city unharmed to get to the Realm Crystal and destroy it. However, Morro and several ghosts seize Lloyd. After taunting him, Morro takes off Lloyd's mask—only to reveal that it is Nya wearing the Green Gi.

Without time to react, all of the ghosts are dissolved by Nya's water powers, except Morro, who battles and subdues Nya. Lloyd then confronts Morro. Morro laughed when he saw Lloyd look for Aria.

"I hid her somewhere, you won't find her" Morro said and crumbles the temple Lloyd is standing on apart and levitates its remains into the air. Lloyd is then forced to jump from debris to debris to get to the Realm Crystal.

Using the Sword of Sanctuary, and his element of Wind, Morro is able to keep Lloyd from getting to the Crystal. Before he can knock the Green Ninja off the temple's remains, Ronin arrives in R.E.X., and bombards the debris with a shower of golden coins, causing the debris to plummet to the ground below, as Lloyd enters the room with the Crystal.

With Morro having disappeared, Lloyd obtains the Crystal and builds up his Energy to destroy it, but Morro enters, and pleads for Lloyd to leave it be. Lloyd tells him that Morro had his chance, only for Morro to tell Lloyd that if he destroys the Crystal, he won't be able to see his father, who is still alive, ever again and then their would be no way to get Aria back.

Lloyd is rendered speechless and extremely uncertain by this, as Morro continues imploring him, and the Ninja tell Lloyd to destroy the Crystal. Lloyd tells Morro that his father would do everything to save Ninjago, while Morro would do everything to destroy it. As Lloyd builds up his Energy once more, the tentacles of The Preeminent emerge from the Cursed Realm and latch onto him, with one tentacle snatching the Realm Crystal and the rest pulling Lloyd into the Cursed Realm, defeating the Green Ninja.


	44. Chapter 44: Curseworld Part 2

In the city of Stiix, Jay, Zane, Cole, Kai, and Nya gather around the remains of Ronin's pawn shop, as the Preeminent's tentacles emerge. Civilians desperately flee to the docks, where Master Wu, Misako, and Ronin agree that they need to evacuate the city.

The Preeminent fully emerges, with the Ninja unsuccessfully attempting to subdue it. In the meantime, Morro confronts Wu with the Realm Crystal, proclaiming that now that Lloyd is gone, he is the Green Ninja. Wu angrily retorts that he trained Morro to be a Ninja that protects, not one that destroys.

One of the Preeminent's tentacles seizes Misako, and Wu pursues, with Ronin ordering the civilians to ready the ferry, to be ready to leave when they return. The Ninja hopelessly try to battle the Preeminent, with the Jay Walker One being destroyed, and the Blaster Bike being lost trying to weaken the beast, while Wu saves Misako.

As the Ninja battle the Preeminent, Lloyd awakens in the Cursed Realm and flees almost immediately when he sees a group of ghosts. This attracts the attention of the imprisoned Chen, who believes he saw Lloyd run by, but Clouse remarks that he's seeing things again.

Lloyd runs through the Cursed Realm, and suddenly, he finds his father bound in chains on either arm. Lloyd embraces him and tries to break his chains, but Garmadon informs him that they're unbreakable. He then explains that the Cursed Realm is the Preeminent and the other way around. Lloyd states that now Morro has the Realm Crystal and now seems to be the Green Ninja.

"Morro cannot be the green ninjago because Aria is." Garmadon said

"Morro took her" Lloyd said sadly

"Son you must save Ninjago and destroy the Preeminent" Garmadon said

"But if I destroy the Preeminent, i'll also destroy the Cursed Realm and kill everyone inside it, including you" Lloyd argued

"whatever happens to me I'll always be with you. At some point in life every boy must become a man, but it's their decision as to what kind of man they choose to be. A man wouldn't let another man steal their girl" Garmadon said

In Stiix, the Ninja continue their desperate battle against the Preeminent and Morro's army of ghosts. Wu and Misako arrive, telling them that their only hope now is to flee the city with its citizens. The Ninja flee the scene, heading to the docks where Ronin slashes apart the Preeminent's tentacles to allow citizens to get on the ship.

As the Ninja board, Morro arrives, with Ronin battling him using the Sword of Sanctuary. After a lengthy battle, Ronin loses the Sword, and Morro moves to retrieve it. Suddenly, Lloyd arrives, wearing his father's robes, seizing the Sword and subduing Morro. He then orders Ronin and the Ninja to sever the dock stilts and drop the Preeminent into the sea. As Lloyd battles Morro, the Ninja sever many of the stilts, which causes the Preeminent to begin falling towards the sea.

Morro orders his army to protect the Preeminent, as he and Lloyd are thrust into a battle that jumps from realm to realm. Back in Stiix, in order to prevent the Preeminent from being killed, Morro's army of ghosts attach temples and buildings to its body to create a massive "suit" for it that would give the beast legs and prevent it from making contact with the water.

With help from Morro's army of ghosts, the Preeminent moves slowly through Stiix, heading towards the ship as it flees from the city. Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Nya return to Stiix using Airjitzu, battling the ghosts and attempting to deal with the Preeminent. When the beast makes it to the docks, it is initially stopped by the water, but with help from the ghosts, it manages to wade into the sea.

Master Wu orders everyone to throw anything they don't need off the ship so they can move faster. In the meantime, Morro and Lloyd go from realm to realm, including the Underworld and the Realm of Madness.

Back in Stiix, the Ninja continue battling Morro's army of ghosts, defeating such adversaries as Soul Archer only for them to re-emerge from the mouth of the Preeminent. Nya tells her fellow Ninja that they aren't able to stop the Preeminent, and the best thing they can do for the time being is protect the ship. The Ninja agree, and they all regroup with the civilians.

On the ship, Ronin tells Wu that they only have enough fuel to get back to Stiix, and not further away from it towards Hallows Trench. Kai then has an idea to drown the Preeminent using the trench, as it wouldn't expect the sheer drop. The ship continues on, but just as it passes the trench, the Preeminent knocks off its rudder, stopping it completely as Morro returns to Ninjago, having trapped Lloyd in a separate realm.

The civilians on the ship run around in panic, but Nya stands still. Encouraged by Wu telling her not to be afraid to fail, Nya unlocks her True Potential. In doing so, she creates a massive tidal wave that crashes into the Preeminent, sending it toppling forwards and falling into Hallows Trench. The Preeminent then sinks into the depths of the Endless Sea, destroying the Cursed Realm and killing all its inhabitants, with the Cursed Realm pulling all of the ghosts into the water except for Morro, who stays above the surface.

As the civilians and the Ninja rejoice on the ship, Wu heads out over the sea on his Elemental Dragon, as the ghosts are being pulled into the water and destroyed because of the Cursed Realm's destruction. As this happens, Morro attempts to fly off with the Realm Crystal, but he is being pulled down towards the water and is suddenly seized by one of the Preeminent's tentacles.

Using his element of Wind, he manages to keep himself from being pulled into the water, which allows Wu to intervene and try to save him. Morro refuses Wu's help, but Wu pleads for Morro to take his hand and stand by their side.

Morro thinks for a moment, and then grabs Wu's hand, but Wu is unable to free him from the tentacle. Seeing that his fate is sealed,

"You can only save those who want to be saved, I'm sorry master but Aria won't be returning, she was in the Preeminent. Goodbye" with that said Morro lets go of his hand and gives him the Realm Crystal.

Morro is then pulled into the sea, where he dies as he is permanently dissolved by the water, much to Wu's despair.

Later that afternoon, the Ninja regroup with Wu and Misako on the deck of the ship. Using the Realm Crystal, Wu returns Lloyd to Ninjago. Lloyd reminisces on what happened, with Wu noting him that his father's robes appear to have made him wiser. Lloyd states that the Cursed Realm is gone, as is his father, but now they're all in a better place.

"Lloyd" Nya said sadly as Lloyd looked around

"You guys didn't find Aria?" Lloyd asked

"Guys" Lloyd said worried

"Morro put Aria in the Preeminent" Wu said sadly

"She's gone Lloyd" Jay said a tear falling

"She can't be gone" Lloyd said sitting down

"We're sorry Lloyd" Zane said

"Aria wouldnt want us to sit here and cry, she would say that our team still remains strong, and we will move forward together no matter what changes overcome us, just without her" Kai said sadly but trying to help

"Your right, thanks guys" Lloyd said wiping his eyes

"Come on guys this is Aria we're talking about, i doubt she'll be dead for long" Cole said

"He's not wrong" Zane agreed

"Your right guys, we know she'll be back, I'll just wait for her" Lloyd said smiling


	45. Chapter 45: Skybound

In the wake of the Preeminent's defeat, the Ninja have become celebrities, but Nya is struggling with both her new status on the team and Jay's lingering feelings for her.

The Ninja soon have bigger things to worry about, however, as their old foe Clouse unleashes the villainous Djinn, Nadakhan, a wish-granting pirate who quickly captures Wu and Misako before setting out to locate his long-missing crew after framing the Ninja for a series of crimes that turns the populace against them.

After returning to his home realm of Djinjago only to find it falling apart; he then receives the Djinn Blade from his father and returns to Ninjago intent on reshaping it into a new version of his home. In an effort to halt him, the Ninja seek advice from Nadakhan's old foe Captain Soto, who advises them to seek out Tiger Widow Island for the means of weakening the Djinn.

The Ninja succeed in obtaining the venom of the Tiger Widow, but in the process Kai and Zane are trapped with Nadakhan's blade and their power enables him to lift pieces of Ninjago into the sky in his bid to recreate Djinjago.

At the same time, he seeks the hand of Nya—the double of his lost love Dilara—in order to gain the ability to grant himself infinite wishes. In the end, it is up to Jay—the only Ninja who hasn't used all three of the wishes Nadakhan can grant him—to assemble a team of reserve heroes to save his friends and stop Nadakhan from conquering Ninjago with infinite power.

In the end Jay was able to save Nya and all his friends. In all of this their was still no sign of Aria and they just had to wait longer for her return.


	46. Chapter 46: Day of the Departed

On the Day of the Departed, the Ninja hurriedly travel across the Sea of Sand, en-route to the Ninjago Museum of History. Upon their arrival, Wu reminds them of the holiday's significance: for remembering fallen ancestors and cherishing family.

Dr. Saunders arrives, greeting Wu and the Ninja before presenting the museum's new exhibit, the Hall of Villainy, which houses life-sized mannequins of the major villains fought by the Ninja over the years, which includes one of Aria.

"why is their one of Aria?" Jay asked

"well... she was a villain that you fought" Dr. Saunders said

Their was also a plaque describing the rare Yin-Yang Lunar Eclipse. Cole finds a painting of Master Yang, as well as the Yin Blade, which is on display. Cole calls out to Saunders and asks what the weapon is, but realizes nobody is paying attention to him.

Cole hears Yang's voice imploring him to "close the circle. Realizing he's fading away as one of the departed, Cole takes the Yin Blade and sets off to face Yang.

The Ninja divide for their own personal memorials: Lloyd and Misako commemorate Garmadon at the Corridor of Elders; Kai and Nya remember their mother and father at their blacksmith shop; Zane remembers his father in Birchwood Forest; Jay spends time with his mom and dad at their junkyard; and Wu goes to the old monastery to remember his father.

Realizing everyone is out celebrating, Ronin decides to steal from the deserted houses. Cole arrives at Yang's Temple, which is still floating in the sky. Cole confronts Yang, who he attempts to strike with the Yin Blade but misses, instead smashing it into an orb.

Consequently, the Departed Realm is opened, and the spirits of the Ninjas' old enemies escape while Cole is detained by Yang's students.

The spirits possess five of the six mannequins in the Hall of Villainy, bringing them to life. Speaking through a painting, Yang tells the villains they can remain in Ninjago by slaying the Ninja that defeated them.

Pythor then enters the museum and joins the villains as they discuss who to go after. Chen chooses to go after Kai and Nya, Pythor chooses Lloyd,Cryptor chooses Zane, Morro chooses Wu, and Kozu chooses Dareth, which leaves Samukai with facing Jay. All of them have a target but one.

"Don't look at me, I'm a past villain, I'd rather sit back and watch the fun"

"What side are you even on?" Pythor asked

"i don't have a side"

"You'll choose a side eventually" Morro said

"Hm... then i guess I'm a ninja, I am the green ninja's girlfriend after all" Aria turned around to face the other villains

"Welcome back princess" Pythor said

"I'll go join sensei Yang and Cole, that's how im going to be able to stay. Good luck guys, you'll need it" Aria said and with that the villains went their separate ways.

Cole is imprisoned in Yang's temple, where he learns of Yang's history. Yang taught his students to master Airjitzu, and around this time he found the Yin Blade, which contains enough dark magic to imbue immortality.

Yang tested the blade on himself, but its powers backfired, turning him and his students into ghosts and defacing his temple.

Yang then reveals to Cole that he plans to use the Yin Blade to tear open the Rift of Return to revive himself, while the revived villains distract the Ninja so they won't thwart his plans as Cole realizes his friends are in danger because of him.

At that moment, the villains begin their attack on the Ninja all around Ninjago. With help from Eyezor and Zugu, Chen uses his dinosaur mech to attack Kai and Nya, who flee on the Raider Bikes.

Cryptor and three Nindroids confront Zane in the snowy forest. Meanwhile, Samukai fights Jay as Krazi and Frakjaw apprehend his parents, and Pythor fights Lloyd and holds his mother captive.

Kozu and several Stone Warriors confront Dareth, who was responsible for taking control of the Stone Army.

Wu gets a bad feeling as Morro confronts him, though Wu is pained at having to fight his former student again, he states that he won't hesitate to do it again. However, Morro reveals he really has no intention of revenge; instead he tells Wu of Yang's plan and they set off to reunite the Ninja.

Back at the Temple of Airjitzu, Cole breaks free and makes his way up through the temple after escaping his captors, fighting Yang's students along the way as Yang opens the Rift of Return. He bumped into someone, he looked up as he was about to attack he stopped.

"Aria" Cole said surprised

"Hey cousin" she said

"...your a ghost" Cole said

"Yeah that's why I'm here, come on I'm here to help" Aria said pulling him and Cole smiled, they continued on.

One by one, the Ninja defeat all the revived villains, except Pythor, who flees after realizing he can't win his fight. In the meantime, Yang does Airjitzu to reach the Rift, but Cole and Aria stops him, and a fight breaks out between them.

The Ninja reunite at the museum, telling each other what happened before Wu arrives with Morro, who the Ninja prepare to attack but Wu stops them and Morro proves his innocence by unveiling Yang's plan and how the Ninja forgot Cole. Morro decided to keep the Aria part a secret.

The Ninja journey to Yang's temple while Morro's spirit peacefully returns to the Departed Realm. Cole battles Yang as the Ninja fly over on the Bounty. Yang soon overpowers Cole and mocks him as being another forgotten ghost.

"Bitch I'm right here!" Aria shouted tackling Yang

"Nice Aria" Cole said smiling

Cole's heightened vigor makes his arms rock-solid, and with them he shatters the Yin Blade. This frees Yang's students, who Cole tells to cross through the Rift and after they do they become human again.

Yang admits he failed his students and wanted to live forever so no one would forget him, to which Aria says he'll be remembered as the creator of Airjitzu.

Together, they ascend towards the Rift, but Yang tells Cole and Aria that someone has to remain in the temple as a ghost to be the "master of the house" due to the curse. Yang then decides to settle his own "debts" and launches Cole and Aria through the Rift just as it starts to close.

The shockwave of the Rift closing causes Destiny Bounty to have a hard landing at the Airjitzu temple. The Ninja soon begin to worry if Cole didn't make it in time as Jay states he'd give anything to have his friend back.

At that moment, Cole emerges from behind a rock a human again.

The Ninja celebrate the return of their friend before looking at the restored Temple of Airjitzu which Cole suggest they make into their new base. Not long after, the Ninja and their allies gather around a fire outside of Yang's temple after Cole told the story.

Jay asks him if he was going to tell the story every time the holiday comes to which Cole replies only if Jay admits he was scared the temple was still haunted to which the he states that was the case but says he was wrong as there are no more ghost.

Cole confirms this while looking back to the temple and winks at Yang, who stands inside and winks back in return. Those surrounding the fire let their lanterns float into the night sky, concluding their celebration.

"It's beautiful" they heard a voice say from behind Cole

"Cole?" Kai questioned

"I couldn't have done this alone, i did have some help" Cole admited moving to show Aria

"Aria" Lloyd ran to her and hugged her

"Lloyd move i wanna hug her" Jay whined

"No mine" Lloyd said hugging her a bit tighter and Aria laughed

"The whole team's back together again" Kai said smiling

"I'm happy to be back, i missed you guys" Aria said pulling away from Lloyd and hugging all the other ninja, all of them. And then she hugged sensei wu

"It's good to have you back" Wu smiled

"Aria you missed so much, i saved the entire team from Djinn" Jay said excitedly

"Oh did you now, i wanna hear this" Aria laughed

The ninjas all sat down with Aria sitting on Lloyd's lap.

Jay started "Ok ok so back in ninjago after the whole Preeminence thing we were famous"

And so the ninjas were all reunited again as Jay recaped what Aria missed Aria couldn't help but wonder if she was really needed.

Aria remembers that the Day of the Departed is for remembering fallen ancestors and cherishing family. So shouldn't she remember her father, he was the one who raised her after all.

Anyway all the ninja enjoyed telling the past events that Aria missed, they were all together again and are ready for whatever comes their way next. Yeah and Lloyd and Aria kissed and all the ninjas started whistling and teasing Lloyd. Jay teased Aria once and he got slapped, lessoned learned


	47. Chapter 47: The Hands of Time

Several citizens of Ninjago gather around the doors of the Borg Store, where the release of the latest BorgWatch would be unveiled at.

At the ruins of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Wu pulls out a watch as a vortex begins to form above the ruins of the monastery. The vortex completely opens and it releases Acronix, one of the Hands of Time.

As Wu tells Acronix that he's right on time, Acronix is surprised to see how old Wu has become, saying his best days have past, not unlike his monastery. As Wu tells Acronix that he still has plenty of days left, he asks him that if they should finish what they started, saying that he's been waiting decades.

As Acronix remarks that it hasn't felt that long to him, Wu states that it ends now.

Meanwhile at the Ninjago Museum of History, Jay says that it ends now to a statue head of Samukai, though he claims it doesn't help make cleaning up the museum any more interesting.

As Lloyd reminds Jay that they are partially responsible for the damage caused to the museum, saying that if it is wasn't for their battles on the Day of the Departed, the place would still be in one piece as he pushes a trolley with a statue of Chen on it.

As Jay questions whose fault that was, Cole apologizes for accidentally unleashing the evil spirits of their enemies onto Ninjago, before throwing the portrait of Yang in a nearby wheelbarrow and is about to move it, but he begins to struggle in trying to control his new hands.

"But if Cole never done that we would've never got Aria back" Lloyd reminds them

"Where is she anyway?" Jay asked

"Sensei asked her to come with him somewhere" Cole answered

Exiting the small room, they meet up with the other Ninja in another exhibit, where Nya puts down a large crate, complaining that if she could travel back in time, she would make it so that she told Dr. Saunders that they were too busy to help clean up.

As Zanepushes a trolley with a statue of Cryptor on it nearby, he reminds Nya of how some of them have time traveled before, saying it wasn't a joking matter, though Nya tells Zane it's just an expression.

As Nya walks over to Kai, he tells her that he doesn't believe it, showing her a painting of their parents. While Nya determines that the painting was made when she was three, Kai explains that they know so little of them, saying they only left them with so little, though Nya reminds him they left them their powers.

Cole then gets their attention, where they discover a massive painting depicting Master Wu and Garmadon fighting two unknown men and a lady at the Monastery of Spinjitzu while the other Elemental Masters watched.

As Cole tells Lloyd that it his dad in the picture, Lloyd wonders if he'll ever live up to their legacy. As Cole asks if anyone recognizes the battle in the painting, Zane requests P.I.X.A.L to scan the painting, where she reports that facial recognition tells her that the battle took place forty years ago during the Serpentine War.

Cole questions this, saying that Ninjago was at peace during this time, asking who they could've been fighting.

At that moment, Dr. Saunders arrives with refreshments for the Ninja. As he explains that it is tea made from pickled beetroot, most of the Ninja spit out their drinks, while Cole drops his, claiming that he was still getting used to his new hands, while Jay drinks it nonetheless.

Lloyd asks Saunders what the painting was about, Saunders explains that it was a minor skirmish and that it held no historical significance, saying that was a reason why it isn't hung up in the main gallery.

As Jay says it looks significant due to its size, Saunders says that it is all a huge myth. As Zane states that even if it was a myth, he asks who the men and lady Wu and Garmadon were supposed to be fighting, saying he has no data on them.

As Saunders puts down his tray on a nearby crate, he explains that there was a legend where two twin brothers known as the Hands of Time, saying they could allegedly control Time itself by speeding it up, slowing it down and what not before laughing, saying that time manipulation was a ridiculous fairy tale.

As Nya asks who the older one was of the two, Saunders stated that the "handsome looking fella" was called Krux. Lloyd then asks who the nasty looking one was, with Saunders saying that in the stories, he was called Acronix.

"And the lady?" Kai asked

"Hm, oh her. She is the brother's sister, she has a different mother then the brothers but the same father. Nonetheless the brothers still loved her and she helped them out" Saunders answered

"What's her name?" Zane asked

"That would be Queen Layla of the demon realm, but then again demons are just myths too" Saunders said walking away

"Queen Layla? Why does that sound familiar?" Lloyd asked

Back at the monastery, Acronix and Wu circle around the center plant in the courtyard, with Acronix telling Wu to give up, saying his brother wasn't here to bail him out, but Wu tells him that neither is his.

Acronix asks whose fault that was, and Wu tells him that he and Garmadon did what they had to do in order to protect Ninjago. Acronix then says he will do he must do before pulling out a dagger and engaging Wu in a fight.

Wu manages to knock back Acronix with his staff into a pole and tries to hit him with his again, but Acronix dodges it. Acronix climbs up the pole and as Wu is about to jump towards him, he cuts a piece off of Wu's staff.

Saying that Wu was more spry than he imagined, he asks if he could catch up. Wu then climbs up after Acronix and manages to block Acronix's dagger from hitting him.

Meanwhile at the Temple of Airjitzu, Ronin is carrying a box, asking Misako where he should put it. Telling him anywhere he could find space, she thanks him and Dareth for helping. Though Dareth says he's happy to help, Ronin tells him that he airlifted 300 boxes up to the temple and Dareth didn't lift a single one.

Saying he has a bad back, he tells them that the boxes aren't going to supervise themselves. Misako opens one of the boxes and finds Nya's old Samurai X outfit, which catches the attention of Ronin and Dareth. Saying it came to the wrong place, Dareth tells Ronin to get a look at it.

Misako tells them that it was suppose to go to her Samurai X Cave instead of the temple, with Ronin question why, asking that he thought Nya gave up being Samurai X. Misako tells them that she keeps it as a reminder of her "previous life" along with her mech.

Ronin says that if he was Nya, he would've sold it, saying that kind of tech would make some good money. He tells Misako that if Nya was interesting in selling it for a small fee. Dareth steps in and says it should go into a museum or his dojo before putting on the helmet and calling himself "Samurai D."

As Misako and Ronin look on in disappointment, Dareth explains the "D" is for Dareth.

Back at the monastery, Acronix climbs up after the tower of the monastery after Wu, telling him to once again give up, saying he has decades on him, saying he's both faster and stronger.

Wu tells him that that's his mistake, saying that he thinks his youth is a greater weapon than Wu's experience. Acronix jumps after Wu and Wu nearly falls backwards off the roof and down the cliffside, but Someone catches him.

"Sensei what did i say about telling me to hide" Aria asked

"That you have no patients" Wu laughed as she pulled him up

Acronix jumps again and Wu and Aria dodge it. Wu told him that he's arrogant to finish like his brother, Acronix tells him it's confidence then struggling with Wu and Aria kicks him where he lands on the edge of the roof.

As his dagger falls down the cliff, Acronix nearly falls down too, but his cape is caught by Wu. Saying it was arrogance, he tells him that it was his brother's downfall and it would soon be his. Asking him if he yields, Acronix refuses, but Wu tells him there's no escape this time before letting go of him and quickly catching him again. Asking him again if he yields, Acronix then yields.

As Wu starts to pull him up, he explains that the battle forty years ago between them and the Elemental Alliance finally ended at exactly 6pm. As his watch strikes 6pm, another vortex opens above the monastery, where something soon lands in the courtyard, sending out a shockwave that spreads across Ninjago, causing all of time to skip a minute as Wu, Aria, and Acronix teleport right next to the Blade.

At the Temple of Airjitzu, Misako asks Dareth to give her the Samurai X helmet, with Ronin offering to do so. The shockwave then affects the temple, causing Ronin to immediately be on top of Dareth on the ground while Misako is holding the helmet.

At the museum, the Ninja exit the building, where they are immediately teleported to the bridge of the _Destiny's Bounty 2.0_. Questioning what happened, Kai asks if time just moved forward.

Back at the monastery, Acronix claims the Forward Time Blade from the ground, and soon snags Wu's watch and exclaims that at 6:01, the battle continues again.

At the Temple of Airjitzu, Misako, Ronin, and Dareth all try to figure out what just happened, while the Ninja attempt to cope what just happened as well. As Aria, Wu, and Acronix continues fighting, Acronix tells him that he should've let him drop, asking him if his experience was more powerful than the Time Blade.

The Ninja, still aboard the _Bounty_ , are able to turn off the alarm system. Zane soon determines that the shockwave they felt was a blast of temporal energy, which is described to be incredibly powerful, saying that the rules of reality no longer apply to such a force.

At the monastery, Acronix begins to slowly overpower Wu, taunting him to flee. Calling him weak and afraid, Acronix tells Wu he has no ambition, Aria tells Acronix that his ambition was to rule, with Acronix saying that he and his brother deserved to with Aria by their side.

Acronix resumes fighting, and in the midst of their fight, is able to use the Forward Time Blade's powers to jump forward in time. After appearing again, he strikes Wu with the Time Blade, unleashing the Time Blade's powers onto Wu.

"Sensei!" Aria shouted as Acronix grabbed her

At the _Bounty_ , the Ninja are able to pinpoint the epicenter of the surge, revealing that it was at the monastery. When Lloyd reveals that Master Wu was going there with Aria, the Ninja soon set course for the monastery after realizing he was in trouble.

As Wu gets up from the rubble, Acronix then proceeds to name his newfound ability as the Time Punch, saying its effects are devastating. As Wu realizes his mistake, Acronix tells him he never should've fought him, not forty years prior, or even today.

Seeing that Wu was one more Time Punch away from death, he attempts to strike him, but Wu dodges the attack before using Spinjitzu to knock Acronix onto the roof, where he drops the Time Blade and Wu grabs Aria and pulls her up to him.

As Acronix goes for the time blade, Wu appears and struggles with him, but Acronix soon kicks him over the side of the mountain. Wu manages to grab ahold of a lone branch

"Sensei" Aria shouted starting to go down but Acronix grabs her

"No leave Aria out of this, she's not like her mother" Wu shouted

"I wouldn't hurt my niece" Acronix said

"Uncle Acronix?" Aria mumbled

The Ninja then arrive in the _Bounty_. After Jay confronts Acronix, P.I.X.A.L. soon identifies Acronix's identity, forcing the Ninja to help Jay fight Acronix. A long fight ensues, Jay was able to get Aria away from Acronix, and in the midst of it, Acronix reveals to Kai that he's met his father.

While Zane and Nya attempt to put out the fire caused by Kai, the others fight Acronix and are able to send their powers towards the Time Blade, overloading it and seemingly destroying both Acronix and the Time Blade.

However, Acronix used the Time Blade to escape the monastery. As the Ninja recover from the battle, Aria runs over and pulls up Sensei Wu. As she pulls him up, the Ninja begin to question him, but Wu tells his students that there is much to tell, but not much time.

At midnight, Dr. Saunders looks at his watch when Acronix arrives, asking him what took so long. Replying that things have changed since he was last in Ninjago. As Dr. Saunders suddenly takes off his mustache, he takes off the rest of his civilian outfit, revealing that he actually Krux as the two brother hug in front of the painting depicting their battle forty years prior.

"Aria's grown, she's as beautiful as Layla" Acronix said

"She's strong too, quite useful for us" Krux added

"Our niece will fight along side us when she learns the truth" Acronix looked at the painting.

"Aria has every right to know how her mother, our sister, died" Krux said

"Aria is our niece, we need to treat her with care" Acronix said


	48. Chapter 48: The Hatching

Shortly after their battle against Acronix, the Ninja meet with Wu at the Temple of Airjitzu. Wu is distressed, being tended to by Misako and drinking many cups of tea. Seeing that his students are anxious as well, Wu allows them to ask anything they want, to which they all blurt out different questions.

Wu opts to tell them about the origins of Acronix. Forty years ago, during the Serpentine War, the Elemental Mastersdefeated the Serpentine. They were aided by the Hands of Time—Acronix and his brother Krux, who were the Elemental Masters of Time and their younger sister Layla.

After the war's end, Acronix and Krux realized that with such a powerful element as Time, they could easily rule Ninjago with their sister who was the ruler of the demons. They betrayed the Elemental Alliance, and fought them in a series of battles. Yet despite their best efforts, the Elemental Masters were unable to defeat Acronix, Krux, and Layla.

In the meantime, Acronix comes to see the technological advancements that have come about in his forty year absence. Krux is pestered by many of the advancements, such as commercials and technology created by Cyrus Borg. Despite Krux's animosity towards it, Acronix immerses himself in the new technology.

Due to the twins' powerful elements, a young Wu forged four blades using Chronosteel, which made them capable of absorbing elemental powers. With help from Garmadon, Wu battled Acronix and Krux at the Monastery of Spinjitzu.

Ultimately, Wu and Garmadon managed to absorb Acronix and Krux's elements into the blades, stripping them of their powers. The brothers were then sent into a Temporal Vortex along with the blades, leaving them lost to time. While their sister Layla was banished from ninjago.

Wu knew that Acronix would return forty years later, and as such, awaited his arrival. As the Ninja ask more questions, Wu falls asleep, and the Ninja head off. Nya talks with Jay about her feelings, saying that while she's the Water Ninja, she felt proud of being Samurai X because it was an identity she created.

Aria went into her room to think, her mom is queen Layla of the demon realm. Krux and Acronix are her uncles, and yet she's with the ninjas. Acronix tried to take her with him so maybe... no it's stupid.

In New Ninjago City, Cyrus Borg unveils his latest creation—the BorgWatch, a device that allows people to easily tell time. As a group of spectators listen to Borg, they suddenly run off upon the arrival of a Samurai-like warrior. The Ninja race to the scene, and they continue with the strategy of one person dealing with their adversary.

Kai enters the building to confront the warrior, who is after Cyrus Borg, but he is swiftly beaten. Cole uses his element to destroy the warrior, leaving pieces of armor and several red snakes. However, the snakes slither into the armor, reforming the warrior—a Vermillion soldier.

The Ninja work together to battle the soldier using Spinjitzu, as Krux and Acronix watch from a rooftop in the distance. They dispatch two more Vermillion soldiers to fight the Ninja. As the Ninja battle the three soldiers, Zane escapes with Cyrus Borg down an alleyway. As Borg asks why they're after him, the two are met by Dr. Saunders. Borg is surprised by Saunders, and Zane is suddenly struck down.

Nya uses her hydrokinesis to dismantle the soldiers, yet the Vermillion snakes are able to swim. Jay and Aria together uses their electrokinesis to electrocute the water, sending the snakes slithering into the sewers. The Ninja then find that Cyrus Borg is gone, and Zane has been shut down. Aria commands to move Zane back to the bounty so she can get him up and runing again.

Acronix and Krux scheme in their underground lair, with Acronix remarking that they lost much of the soldiers' armor in the conflict. Krux assures him that he has his best blacksmiths working on creating more.

Acronix asks if they'll be able to make enough for all the Vermillion snakes, and Krux says that he has bigger plans. He opens a door that heads deep into the sewers, leading to an underground nest of Vermillion snakes and eggs.


	49. Chapter 49: A Time of Traitors

After Cyrus Borg is kidnapped and Zane hacked, the ninja are down one master and one ninja. Master Wu is becoming weaker by the second and the Forward Time Blade is still in the hands of Acronix and Krux, the hands of time.

Kai goes to the museum to find out the origin of the helmet they obtained from the Vermillion Warriors while Aria trys to get Zane working and find out what knocked him out.

On the screen, they see a green blur hit Zane, then take off with Borg. They try to get super slow motion working, but then it crashes, forcing them to restart the program.

Meanwhile, Acronix and Krux discuss about how to control thousands of Vermillion Warriors in Krux's lair. Explaining to his brother that he's had forty years to develop his plan, Krux reveals three Vermillion generals, Raggmunk, Blunck and Machia, all who use their telekinetic abilities to control the Vermillion via a Hive Mind.

Back in the Samurai X Cave, the Ninja get the slow motion working, and find out that Acronix used the time blade to turn into a blur, and him take off with Borg. Nya thinks Borg saw someone different as well, and soon after they see Dr. Saunders looking at Zane with a evil smile on his face.

Realizing that Dr. Saunders is working with Acronix, they realize Kai is walking "right into that snake's nest" at the museum.

Meanwhile, Kai looks at the paintings in the museum and finds the painting of his parents. As he says he wishes they were here, he remembers to when his parents introduced him to a newborn Nya. While looking, Dr. Saunders tries to hit him but Kai turns around before he can strike.

Kai asks for the helmet's origin, with Dr. Saunders explaining it could be a cheap knockoff and lets him look around while he looks at it.

On the streets of Ninjago City, Nya, Cole and Jay rush to the Ninjago Museum and find the Vermillion kidnapping people again, so Cole and Jay try to stop the kidnapping but fail.

Dr. Saunders tells Kai that it is near closing time so he needs to go. Just as he is about to leave, he sees a painting with Acronix and Krux are in with the helmet. Just as Dr. Saunders tries to say to Kai to leave, his fake mustache comes off, accidentally revealing himself as Krux.

They battle for a short time, until Krux tells Kai about his parents: "Oh, they WERE heroes, heroes for OUR side!"

Nya arrives and helps Kai fight Acronix and Krux, until they flee with the Time Blade along with Borg. Everyone goes back to the cave to see Aria rebooting Zane.


	50. Chapter 50: Scavengers

As Master Wu walked with Misako, they encountered the Vermillion. Wu told her to stand back, only to find that she was disappearing. He then woke up and found Misako by his side, revealing that it was only a dream.

Meanwhile, Nya was back at the Samurai X Cave with Aria, Nya was trying to fix Zane. After rebooting the system, she thought that she had succeeded, but found that he was speaking gibberish.

P.I.X.A.L and Aria tries to explain to Nya that she's trying to unscramble Zane's neural pathway, unaware that that's causing him to speak nonsense. Nya then left to retrieve a binary power cord, much to their dismay.

Wu told Misako that when he fought with Acronix back at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, he was struck with the "Time Punch," causing him to age rapidly. Misako wanted to tell the Ninja so that they could help, but Wu was able to change her mind so that the Ninja wouldn't have to worry and lower their guard.

They were then greeted by Lloyd, who felt guilty for not being at his master's side during the battle while Aria was.

Outside the temple, Kai took on some sparring bots while Cole complains that Zane is down and everyone's being kidnapped by Krux and Acronix. Fed up by Jay's speculations, Cole uses his RX powers to tremble the floating island before apologizing and stating they need to fight back.

He informed Kai about this before noticing that he had been acting different ever since he encountered Krux. Kai told him that nothing's wrong and questions whether or not they should capture a Vermillion Warrior and interrogate them. Cole said that he just wanted to fight, but agrees anyways.

Lloyd came out of the temple and said that that wouldn't work because Wu still hadn't recovered. Kai said that they don't have a leader, but sensing that Lloyd will be Wu's successor, the Ninja called him "Temporary Master Lloyd in Training." He explained they needed a plan, but the others agreed they already have one: fight the Vermillion and get some answers.

Lloyd told them to be more specific with the plan, but they said that they'll work on it on their way toward the Vermillion. Lloyd disagreed and told them to come inside the temple so they can come up with a real plan.

Back in Ninjago City, all metal objects disappeared, including the cell tower. The citizens ran in panic as their phones are out of service. In Dareth's dojo, all his fake trophies have gone missing, encouraging him to find who took them.

On top of a building Blunck and Raggmunk witnessed as all the metal is delivered to their headquarters, with the latter calling it "Operation Heavy Metal."

Dareth found Ronin in his shop and informed him of his dilemma. The latter questions why anyone would do that seeing they were fake. However, Dareth misunderstood, saying that they were irreplaceable and that he wanted to get replacements.

While Ronin went to get a trophy, he caught some Vermillion trying to take away the metal. Pointing to the "no shoplifting" sign, he knocked them out. Dareth looked out a window and saw more Vermillion, who were holding his trophies. He tried to take the trophies from them but had to be rescued by Ronin's mech.

At the temple, Lloyd was explaining a plan but was constantly interupted by Jay slurping his drink. Jay told Cole and Kai that he was bored and was messing with Lloyd, but realized that Lloyd had to start over.

Ronin and Dareth came in and explained that the city is under attack, much to the Ninjas' (except Lloyd) excitement.

As the Ninja head out, Lloyd stops them because he thinks that the Vermillion stealing metal might just be a distraction so that the Ninja leave the temple and the Vermillion can come to finish off Wu.

They countered his arguement by saying that if they don't do anything, the snakes would continue to damage the city. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to convince them to stay, he also allowed Ronin and Dareth to go. He called Nya, hoping that she will be on his side, but the signal was down. He tried calling Aria but again the signal was down.

Nya came back to the cave but found Aria fighting Vermillion who were trying to take Zane's metal. They fended them off, but Zane was unable to fight. P.I.X.A.L. sent the electricity to his chest, which discharged and defeated the Vermillion. Nya found that her Samurai X suit was missing and was determined to get it back.

As Krux and Acronix try to find their way to the lair, Acronix tries to get Krux to like technology, saying that his BorgWatch has a GPS. Krux said that he preferred the old-fashioned way when the watch turns out to have no service.

The Ninja climbed above a building, fighting off Vermillion Warriors on the way. The building started falling apart, with Nya having to save Kai. Nya told him that the snakes were stealing metal, but realized that the Ninja already knew that. She also told him that she was still trying to fix Zane, but left him with Aria.

Nya was attacked by a Vermillion Warrior. It fell, but was able to reconstruct itself. As Dareth ran away, Ronin told him that the Vermillion were the ones that stole his trophies, prompting him to defeat them with ease. Unfortunately, he kicked Ronin's shin, breaking his leg.

As the Ninja were being followed, Nya operated a crane to take out the snakes. Blunck and Raggmunk noted they hadn't collected enough metal and were already failing. Commander Machia said that not only did the plan have a stupid name, but also a stupid idea. She then started "Operation Blackout," hoping that the two wouldn't mess this one up.

Meanwhile, Lloyd paced around the temple, with Misako telling him that he looks worried. He told her that he was mad at Kai, Jay, and Cole for disobeying him and that he regrets that he wasn't there for Wu during his fight. Wu woke up, telling him that when he said that he wished he was there, he meant the whole team.

Lloyd laments that he only makes mistakes as a leader, but Misako tells him that leaders fix mistakes. He realized that he made the same mistake as Wu and that he needed to be there for his team, even if they didn't obey.

He told his mom he doesn't know where the other Ninja are before the power went out, informing him of their location. Wu then told Misako that Lloyd would be a master soon and that he doesn't make a lot of errors, but she explained that he had made one big error.

The Ninja arrived at the power plant and found Lloyd waiting for them. The team apologized to each other. Lloyd agreed with the Ninja's original plan before they headed inside. Finding it empty, Aria and Zane arrived and Lloyd asks Zane if he can detect any activities.

Aria translated his gibberish, saying that there were multiple contacts six meters in. As the Ninja fought, Aria informed Lloyd that Zane was able to attract metal objects with his electricity. They spotted a turbine—if Zane was hooked up with it, it would be powerful enough to take the snakes' armor away.

It wasn't enough, but Jay and Aria was able to send some of their Lightning to help. Without their armor, the Vermillion weren't able to turn back into warriors and started slithering away. The Ninja thanked Master Lloyd for the plan, leaving out the "Temporary" and "in Training" parts on purpose.

The Ninja turned on the power and Aria was able to fix Zane. He asked what had happened, with Jay telling him that they had fought the Vermillion and the snakes taking away people, metal, and attempted to steal his metal skin.

Gayle Gossip, on T.V, informed the snakes are taking down Mega Monster Amusement Park. Kai told Nya that after they defeat the Vermillion, he has to tell her something.

Zane told the team he couldn't think of any better place to steal metal, even asking P.I.X.A.L. for confirmation, but she was gone. Jay, thinking there is a better place, secretly went to his parents' junkyard with Aria secretly following him. Even though her boyfriend's going to freak out that she's missing.


	51. Chapter 51: A Line In the Sand

The Ninja arrive at the Amusement Park to battle the Vermillion Warriors and Lloydtakes charge. Lloyd orders Cole and Zane to get to the roller coaster while the others split up to save the citizens. The Ninja gets outnumbered and finally realize Jay and Aria are missing.

Meanwhile, Jay is on his way to the Junkyard and figures out Aria is following him.

"Aria i thought you were with the ninjas" Jay said turning around

"You finally figured out i was following you" Aria laughed

He gave her a look "Aria go back"

"No way your gonna need my help" Aria argued

"Your not the same little girl i knew back then are you" Jay asked sadly

"I've changed" Aria smiled

They arrive at the junkyard to find out Jay's parents are in trouble.


	52. Chapter 52: The Attack

The Ninja (Jay, Zane, and Cole) uses the Slow Mo Time Blade for their own amusement (while slicing Jay's favourite toy in the process), while Nya is on her laptop, obsessed to find the whereabouts of her missing Samurai X suit, while Kai and Aria goes through books to find the meaning of the mark.

Lloyd was explaining to a resting Wu of the team retrieving the Slow Mo Time Blade, and Misako calmly asks Lloyd to quiet down and let Wu rest, but Lloyd accidentally knocks the platter of tea from her hands, and he still does not notice. Wu is still fast asleep when Lloyd finishes his tale, leaving him a little confused.

Meanwhile, back at the Time Twin's base, Krux and Acronix both fume in front of Raggmunk and Blunck at how the two carelessly lost the Time Blade. The two commanders confess at how Jay came riding in on a lightning-powered motorcycle, but the Twin's are not pleased as the commanders had used the blades and yet still lost it.

However, Blunck states they can get the blade back if they trade it with Cyrus Borg, but Krux retorts that they need him to complete the apparatus; then Blunck improvises, saying they get the blade back, and not trade Cyrus Borg with them; however, giving the Ninja the whereabouts of their headquarters, while also allowing the Ninja to learn of their plan and try to stop them.

While the four of them discuss their plan, Cyrus Borg takes the opportunity to try to sabotage the apparatus; however, Machia comes from behind and warns him. She then tells the Time Twins that, because of the BorgWatch's temporal scanner, they know the location of the Slow Mo Time Blade; all they needed to do was go get it.

Meanwhile, Jay, Zane and Cole continue to amuse themselves when Lloyd comes in and tells them to not use the Time Blade; with Cole admitting that, with Lloyd as their temporary master, it wasn't going to be as fun.

Master Wu later comes in and discusses with the Ninja about how they should not take their victory close to heart—to not allow their pride to cloud their vigilence; Wu expresses that he made this same mistake once.

Kai, using this moment, tries to find the meaning of the mark on the snake helmet by asking him. A moment passes when Wu suddenly figures out where the marking comes from. At the exact same moment, Krux and Acronix takes this chance to attack their base. Lloyd leads and heads on in battle with the others.

They arrive outside just as the first wave of unarmed Vermillion form. While Jay boasts that they are not armed, another egg filled with weapons comes crashing beside them. Jay complains that the unarmed warriors pretty quickly became armed Vermillion warriors, and Kai snickers at the name of the warriors.

Hearing this Zane immediately replies that the name fits quite perfectly as the snakes are a color of red with a tint of orange. The Ninja swiftly defeat the first batch of enemies, with Raggmunk complaining about why they should have let Machia be in charge, but she retorts that they were merely the first salvo.

The remains of the Vermillion then merge into a larger humanoid figure, and Ninja have trouble defeating it. When both Kai and Nya were tossed aside, Kai reminds her of their old babysitter, and asks if she remembers what they did if she made them go to bed early, to which Nya easily replies "of course."

As Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd are knocked off their feet, with the "big boy" towering over Lloyd, Nya charges in complaining that it wasn't her bed time. She leaps over Vermillion towards the edge of the floating island, and Kai ducks at the warrior's tail, causing it to flip and fall of the island, with Jay commenting that whatever the siblings did, their babysitter wasn't payed enough.

Nya suggests to head into _Destiny's Bounty 2.0_ to take a good look of the force from below them, but the warriors from below start to launch rocks at their ride. The Ninja watch with dismay as _Destiny's Bounty 2.0_ sinks to the ground from the overwhelming force. At that moment, as Misako was preparing more tea for Wu, an egg smashes into the kitchen, revealing an armed Vermillion warrior.

Misako greets the warrior by throwing the pot of tea at the Vermillion, takes a quick sip of her own cup of tea before taking a sauce pan to engage a fight.

Outside, more Vermillion warriors form around the Temple of Airjitzu, preparing attack on the Ninja. Lloyd says that the Vermillion are bringing the offence upon their temple, and so they must go down there to slow down the force. Jay questions how, and Lloyd summons his Elemental Dragon, only to have Kai and Zane worry about him summoning his dragon, as his fear caused his dragon to disappear in the past.

Lloyd remarks that that was in the past, as he is a master now ("In training," Jay adds) and nevertheless continues his way down below, leaving the rest of the Ninja to fight off the Vermillion at the temple.

"He's a complete idiot" Aria said

"When did you get here Aria?" Jay asked

"I've been here... just watching" Aria laughed

"Help us" they shouted

"Fine" Aria said creating a ball of dark energy and destroying some vermillion completely.

While flying down, Lloyd limits the Vermillion by slicing "eggs" in midair before they could reach the temple, and quickly flips over the catapults. One egg flies by and Lloyd's dragon shoots fire at it, but unfortunately causing the swords inside to plummet down. He avoids them, leaving the swords to impale themselves at where Krux, Acronix, Machia, Raggmunk and Blunck stand.

Machia remarks that the Ninja aren't the only who can fly, and orders their "sky team" to make their way to Lloyd. As the warriors make their way towards him, Lloyd calms himself by saying there is no time for fear, but a Vermillion appears beside him, surprising Lloyd and causing him to lose concentration over his dragon.

Cole, from the temple, yells at him to conjure the dragon again, but Kai summons his own dragon to rescue Lloyd. However, the flying Vermillion cause a fuss, and by the time Kai defeats them all, Lloyd was already too far.

But surprisingly, Nya's missing Samurai X suit appears, leading to the idea that the Vermillion did in fact steal her suit. However, Samurai X dives in and rescues Lloyd before he could fall into enemy hands. Jay, Zane, Kai and Cole then realize that Samurai X was not one of them, meaning that Nya must be Samurai X again, and she must have faked the whole stealing thing.

However, Nya comes from behind questioning, still in her Ninja robes, confirming that Nya was not Samurai X. Then Nya spots Samurai X just as Lloyd is set back on the ground, and throws a full rage at the imposter for stealing her suit, and demands to know who it was.

While no one responds, Jay then shouts "Who—Are—You?!" at Samurai X, but it still does not respond, leaving Jay very confused. Lloyd then thanks the Samurai, regardless of who it was as it blasts off the temple's island, but Nya continues to rage that whoever it was stole her suit, but Lloyd reminds her that it saved his life.

Suddenly, a spiked ball fired from the Vermillion catapults struck the Samurai, and the Ninja yell with dismay as the suit plummets far down below. Soon after, Wu cries out. A remaining warrior corners Wu with the Time Blade, and he knocks it out of his hand and prepares to strike the master.

But Aria arrives just in time to destroy the warrier. As Wu collapses, Kai supports him while asking him to tell him about the marking on the Vermillion helmet. Before Wu could answer, Krux and Acronix arrive wearing the Vermillion's "sky team" armor.

While Kai and Aria stays behind with Wu, the rest of the Ninja charge at the Time Twins. They, however, use the Forward Time Blade to teleport in front of Kai, Aria, and Wu, and knock them all off their feet. Acronix comes in for an attack on Wu with the Forward Time Blade, but Cole tosses the Slow Mo Time Blade at Wu and he uses it to defend himself.

He quickly uses it to slow Acronix down, and Aria knocks the Forward blade out of his hand, allowing Krux to gain a hold of it. Wu gives the Slow Mo blade to Kai, who immediately engages in battle with Krux.

Acronix's slow mo time bubble bursts, and he spots a katana lying on the floor. As he moves to retrieve it, Lloyd and Jay appear in front to intercept him. While Acronix taunts Lloyd being a boy pretending to be a brave hero, the duo attack Acronix, with Lloyd warning Zane, Cole, and Nya of the oncoming Vermillion.

The trio easily defeat them, with Zane using his power of Ice to cause them to slip off the temple's edge. Meanwhile, Misako defeats her Vermillion opponent, soon realizing those outside need her help.

The Ninja move in to help attack the Time Twins, Cole using his scythe and knocking everyone to the ground. Lloyd soon orders Kai to give him the Slow Mo Time Blade as he squares off with Krux. The two lock weapons with each other, Krux taunts Lloyd, saying that Ninjago will soon be the Twins', but Lloyd retorts that he will never give up, spinning Krux and sending him falling on top of his brother, losing his grip on the Forward Blade.

Cole retrieves it and hands it to Lloyd, who strongly says that it will be a hard task for the Hands of Time to control Ninjago when they have none of the Time Blades. The Ninja then celebrate, knowing that they have won the battle.

Wu then says to not let them be blinded by their pride, and now it is time for the greatest vigilance. But as their pride clouded their mind, Wu desperately cries out to warn the Ninja to look out. Machia flies in and snatches both Time Blades off Lloyd, landing next to Time Twins.

When the Ninja recover from their shock, Machia uses the Slow Mo blade to slow the Ninja down, and confirms to Krux and Acronix that the Time Blades are there's to keep. Acronix then states that they should also bring Wu and Aria with them, and they board a Vermillion airship.

Misako arrives outside just as the airship takes flight; she strongly tells Wu to be strong and that it isn't over.

The Ninja are unfrozen, with Kai sadly admitting that all that fighting was to just lose everything: Master Wu, Aria, both Time Blades, the _Destiny's Bounty 2.0_ , their temple. Jay remarks that the Hands of Time had beaten them.

Nya stares down at the wreckage of Samurai X, with her convincing herself that maybe it wasn't destroyed. All the Ninja turn their focus to Lloyd when he declares that the Hands of Time hadn't won; they had lost because they got over-confident, but they were going regroup.

In his frustration, Lloyd kicks a Vermillion warrior helmet, the metal landing at Kai's feet, who picks it up and stares at the marking. He is pulled into a flashback, taking place at a very cluttered blacksmiths' workshop, a gong hanging on the wall with the same marking. Kai is shocked at this newly gained information, and says it truly changes everything.

"Why is Aria always either getting kidnapped or disappearing" Cole complained

"No wonder Lloyd's mad, he literally keeps loosing his girlfriend, not like they broke up but she's always gone" Zane comented

Kai put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder "It's ok Lloyd they won't hurt Aria, she's their neice"

"I hope your right" Lloyd sighed


	53. Chapter 53: Secrets Descovered

Acronix and Krux gloat over their victory in getting the Slow-Mo Time Blade and capturing Wu and their niece. Raggmunk and Blunck are both jealous of Machia, who recovered the Time Blade and captured Wu. Krux and Acronix soon promote Machia to Supreme Commander and has Raggmunk and Blunck report to her, who are disappointed.

Wu soon proclaimed that his Ninja will stop them, but Krux and Acronix disagree since they don't have the Time Blades and so there is no chance against them. Aria was asleep on the couch, they didn't both to tie her up since they didn't want it to hurt her.

"Aria wake up" Krux said, Aria opened her eyes and sat up

"Yes uncles" she said

"Your not going to try running away?" Acronix asked

"Why should I, you have my sensei" Aria said fixing her hair

"Oh you didn't know?" Acronix questioned evilly

"...know what?" Aria asked

"Aria dont listen to them!" Wu shouted weakly

"The one who killed your mother when you were 5, was Wu and Garmadon" Krux said

Aria looked at Wu "you killed my mother"

"Aria" Wu said not knowing what to say

"So now will you help us finish what your mother and father started?" Krux asked

"Of course uncle Krux, what kind of dark lord would i be if i didn't take over ninjago" Aria asked deviously

"Of course princess Aria" Acronix laughed evilly

"Aria, it seems we have lost you to the darkness once again" Wu whispered saidly

Krux and Aria was soon annoyed that Acronix posted a message on InstaBook while Acronix is annoyed at Krux for being stubborn before Aria bangs their heads together and they fall to the ground rubbing their heads.

"Stop bickering and get a move on" Aria said, her eyes turning purple

 **(ok so just to clarify, Aria's eyes turn purple when her dark powers activate, she's not possessed or anything, she's completely herself, just to clear that up)**

"Yes ma'am" Krux and Acronix said slightly scared and they head into the swamp as a pair of red eyes watches them head on.

At the Temple of Airjitzu, Lloyd gives the Ninja a lecture before Kai, still clutching a Vermillion helmet, impatiently asks when they will get going. Lloyd soon tells them that if anyone that captures something important, they should take it back to their base. Zane is unable to locate the Time Blades due to being damaged in the fight with the Vermillion Warriors, much to Jay's amusement.

Nya proclaims she'll use the the scanners on the _Destiny's Bounty_ while the others go to the museum for clues to their headquarters, since Krux hid in plain sight as Dr. Saunders for forty years, while Kai decides to help Nya. Cole soon asks how they're going to get to the museum since most of their vehicles were destroyed by the snakes.

When Lloyd suggests the Ultra Stealth Raider, Jay says that his father is still trying to fix it, before a butterfly lands on it, destroying it again. Jay suggests his _Lightning Bike_ , Nya and Kai have their old bikes, which leaves Zane and Lloyd. Misako soon reveals something she was meaning to save for Lloyd's birthday, the _Destiny's Shadow_.

Kai is jealous and wonders if everyone is getting a new vehicle for their birthday before realizing he said it aloud. Misako soon confesses that when Wu and Acronix fought at the Monastery, Wu was hit with a punch from the Forward Time Blade.

Zane then reveals that Wu is rapidly aging, which is shown through his fatigue, rambling, and longer beard, but Misako does not know how to reverse the effects.

After Lloyd struggles to find the ignition on his new ride, he manages to find it and takes off with Jay and Cole, all three of them wanting to find Aria the most since the 3 of them have a longer history with her. Lloyd being her best friend, Jay being her brother figure, and Cole being her cousin.

Aboard the Bounty, Kai knows the reason his sister stayed behind. She still wants to know who is the new Samurai X is, who took her suit and mech, while she remarks that Kai is still carrying the helmet. Kai soon shows her the symbol and that it belongs to their father.

On the way to the museum, Lloyd still hasn't controlled his early birthday gift as Zane soon explains the details of it before offering him a drink from his mini-fridge, but Lloyd declines.

Back on the _Bounty_ , Kai explains the basics about a symbol on their forged weaponry to Nya and thinks that his father must have once worked for the Hands of Time. He soon tells his confused sister that Krux told him their parents were traitors and probably betrayed the Elemental Masters by forging armor for their enemies.

The painting at the museum didn't show their parents, but Nya refuses to believe it, before Kai bangs the console in anger. The attack causes the scanners to come back online. She soon told him to do it again, but it goes down again and the circuits immediately go on fire.

As they were about to leave, Nya, still obsessed with finding Samurai X, goes to her base while Kai decided to back to his old village for clues.

At the museum, they find nothing as Jay recklessly throws stuff, but Zane catches the stuff, and Lloyd asks Cole if his Earth Punch is under control. Cole demonstrates and breaks a wall, showing Krux's lab.

At Four Weapons, Kai arrives at the same time Nya arrives at her Samurai X cave, which is still a mess. All at the same time, the Ninja proclaimed they knew it.

Kai is looking at his father's symbol, confused before pressing it in anger, causing a secret hatch to open up. He looks down to see a double edged blade as well as some old armor and wonders what else his father was making.

Nya confronts her successor, accusing her of being a Vermillion Warrior before Samurai X, in Ronin's voice, said they're not friends with the snakes. Nya notes Ronin's leg is broken before she changes to Dareth's voice.

Nya soon demands "Dareth" to give her back the suit before they fight as Nya knows she's not Dareth, before Samurai X changes to Misako's voice, then Garmadon's, then Kai's, then Aria's. Nya notes Misako has too much honor, Garmadon is dead, she knows her brother is not Samurai X, and Aria is too powerful and Aria hates machines.

At Krux's lab, Lloyd and Zane see a breeding tank for snake eggs as Jay soon shows them plans for armor, weapons and several other things. Zane also notes there is no modern equipment around before Cole finds the hidden door and they soon head in, despite Cole being against it a little.

At Four Weapons, Kai notices an old helmet, similar to the Vermillion mask, and decides to go see someone who knows what he is going through, and takes the blade.

At the Samurai X cave, Nya and Samurai X are still fighting, with Samurai X now using Wu's voice before Nya shoots water at her, demanding to know her identity; but Samurai X, through Nya's voice, refuses.

In the sewers, Lloyd, Jay, Zane, and Cole are moving along as they wonder about Nya and Kai before a drop of fecal water hits Cole's shoulder pad, much to his annoyance before running away from a spider as Zane soon calls the _Destiny's Shadow_ , using the museum's WiFi and initiates XAMTAV, which Jay remarks is like a laxative.

At the Samurai X cave, Nya tells her successor that she has proven herself worthy of being the new Samurai X and gives her the cave and vehicles before telling her to get a new color. Nya assumes that Samurai X is Skylor, and Samurai X, using Skylor's voice, remarks that a girl has to have secrets.

In the sewer, the _Destiny's Shadow_ moves along as they try to find the base before Zane notices something on the collision avoidance system and attacks the supposed ambushers. But Lloyd knows who they are and turns on the lights, revealing them to be Skales and Skales Jr., the latter pushing Jay for insulting his name.

Skales explains that he was tracking the Vermillion Warriors along with Skalidor and some Constrictai. When Jay asks if they're looking to join them, Skales Jr. says they're trying to avoid them before Skales tells his son they don't understand. He explains the Vermillion Warriors are pure first generation progeny of the Great Devourer and don't speak of them as they have similarities to their mother.

Jay remarks they weren't tough, but Skales assumes Krux and Acronix raised and equipped an unstoppable horde, a swarm of Vermillion Warriors no one can stop. The Ninja tell Skales that they found breeding tanks in the lab, and Skales says that it is sufficient for the growth process of a few of them, but creating a large army would require a swamp.

When asked if he could take them there, Skales declines as he has a family to protect but gives Zane a map, drawn by the Constrictai, who are reconnaissance experts. He warns them that there was more than egg raising; they're getting ready for war and have Wu and Aria with them.

Telling him that they know, Lloyd thanks Skales before they get on the _Destiny's Shadow_ as Jay apologizes to Skales Jr., but accidentally angers him by calling him "Junior" and "kid" before they take off, as Skales wishes them luck as they're going to need it with Skales Jr. telling his father they should keep out of his way.

At Chen's Noodle House, Kai is talking to someone about his problems with his father as they went through the same thing as Nya came in and told him that Skylor is Samurai X, but is shocked to see the person he is talking to was none other than Skylor herself, leaving her disappointed. While Skylor goes to get some noodles, Kai shows Nya the old helmet and reveals that their parents are alive.

Kai is concerned as he and Nya might be destined to turn evil as Skylor comes back, with two bowls of noodles and told him their parents leave behind legacies, not destinies and choose who they become.

After Kai declines her noodles, Skylor tells him they find their own paths as Nya remarks that she could have been the same as her father, but instead Skylor serves noodles, and Aria could've been an evil overlord like her dad but is instead a ninja.

At the swamp, Acronix shows Cyrus Borg one of the Time Blades for the apparatus, but he claims he is not ready before Krux remarks that the disabled inventor released three upgrades to the BorgPad in one year as Machia threatens him with the other Time Blade as Aria was leaning against a tree watching.

At the entrance, Lloyd, Jay, Cole, and Zane look on wondering where Wu, Cyrus, and Aria are before Lloyd decided to call Nya. She was still at the noodle house when she gets the call and tells Kai. Skylor asks if she could come, but Nya mistakes it as her offering to go bags before they leave, leaving the Orange Ninja to eat their uneaten noodles.


	54. Chapter 54: Pause and Effect

Having reassembled, the Ninja head into the underground swamp where the Vermillion have been bred in order to rescue the captured laborers, Wu and Cyrus Borg, while Kai is determined to track down and confront his father.

Zane, still struggling with P.I.X.A.L.'s absence, searches for Borg while Lloyd goes after Wu, while Cole and Jay find the prisoners, including Elemental Master of Metal Karlof and the Royal Blacksmiths.

Lloyd soon finds Wu under guard by Raggmunk and Blunck, who are bemoaning Machia's recent promotion over them, and attempts to rescue him but fails.

Cole and Jay attempt to rescue the various craftspeople, while the third Time Blade returns to Ninjago and is retrieved by Aria and the Time Twins.

Meanwhile, Kai confronts his father believing him to be a traitor, only to be stopped by his mother and Nya, and then to learn that Krux, after returning to Ninjago alone, blackmailed them into aiding his plans for conquest.

They explain that these plans include a monstrous weapon known as the Iron Doom, which combines Ray's blacksmithing with Cyrus Borg's technology and the Time Blades to travel through time, which the Time Twins intend to use to conquer all of time.

Unfortunately, before they can act to stop it, the Time Twins, Aria, and their forces arrive and inform Kai and Nya that they will help them to retrieve the final Time Blade from its hiding place.

"Aria switched sides again" Kai mumbled to Nya

"Or is she pretending" Nya mummbled back


	55. Chapter 55: Out of the Fire

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1e40055df15cdc7018cd24e58228e43"With no other hope of saving Wu, Kai and Nya are forced to enter the sunken library of Hono Mizu in the Boiling Sea, a volcanic region where their parents hid the Reversal Time Blade./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0a17f98e7525bff0943188492e5bf2e"Using their father's Dragon Blade, they combine their elements to form a Fusion Dragon and enter the dangerous environment, where they face numerous obstacles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb5ec226336b45b40c9a8ff043d9139b"Meanwhile, Lloyd and the others set out to rescue Cyrus Borg, only to learn that he's rigged a self-destruct feature on the Iron Doom. In an ensuing battle with Blunck and Raggmunk's Vermillion troops, the Ninja are joined by Samurai X, who has arrived seeking to save Borg as well after hacking into Zane's sensors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4739bb63c7870e18392f187ee536d3cc"Kai and Nya succeed in retrieving the blade, only to lose it to Acronix and Krux after Ray is struck with a Time Punch like Wu; the siblings, their parents, and Wu are then left falling to their doom but survive by forming the Fusion Dragon yet again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9cc99dfc3b5e121025174acea041aea"The Time Twins and Aria return to their base, and after thwarting Borg's sabotage order all their forces into the Iron Doom, which then enters a temporal vortex with the Fusion Dragon in hot pursuit./p 


	56. Chapter 56: Lost In Time

In the Vermillion Swamps, the remaining Ninja watch as the time vortex created by the Iron Doom closes. Jay starts to call out for Kai and Nya before questioning why they went after Krux and Acronix.

Ray and Maya then appear, with Ray explaining it was the only way to save Master Wu. Jay then questions who they were, with Maya telling them their names before Lloyd realizes it's Kai and Nya's parents.

Ray explains that Krux and Acronix went back in time with the Reversal Time Blade, which is why Kai and Nya went after them. Jay questions this, with Maya explaining that the Reversal Time Blade is the only blade of the four Time Blades which can undo the time punch on Wu.

Lloyd realizes his uncle and Aria is also with them, with Cole asking Cyrus Borg if he could build another time machine, but Maya explains that without the Time Blades, they cannot follow them. Jay then begins to ask and bargain with Samurai X to know who he/she is, but refuses to disclose his/her identity.

While discussing that Kai and Nya are Ninjago's last hope, Ray begins to start coughing. He then explains that he was hit by one of the Time Blades while on the ship. Zane scans him and discovers that he too was struck by Acronix's time punch.

Cole deduces that if they get the Reversal Time Blade, they can undo the effects of the time punch on both Wu and Ray, but Ray states that Kai and Nya must retrieve it in time before it is too late.

Meanwhile, the Iron Doom is traveling through the time vortex. Acronix takes a picture of the time vortex with his BorgPad, wanting to add a filter to it because it didn't capture enough of the "majesty of time travel."

Krux then grabs the BorgPad and throws it aside, stating that they are nearing their temporal destination. Krux tells Machia to ready her troops as the three Vermillion generals leave the cockpit.

Krux then gloats to Acronix that his forty year preparation will soon pay off, and that the battle will be re-fought, with Acronix stating that no one can stop them. With Aria rolling her eyes at them.

In a nearby compartment, Kai and Nya are observing the three. Kai wants to fight them, but Nya explains that they cannot blow their cover if they are to save Master Wu, who is with them. Kai then questions what Krux meant by "the battle will be re-fought" just before the Iron Doom begins to shake violently, with Nya saying that they're about to find out.

In the past at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, young Wu and Garmadon send the four Time Blades into the time vortex, with young Acronix and Krux following the blades as the rift closes, a lady called after them and fell to her knees crying.

Young Garmadon questions what happened, with young Wu explaining that the time brothers chose to be lost to time than face their punishment leaving their sister alone. Young Wu states it wasn't the outcome they hoped, but Ninjago was safe.

At that moment however, another time vortex forms and the Iron Doom lands directly in front of the gate of the monastery. The door to the Iron Doom opens and the future Krux and Acronix step out, gloating over the group's confidence, Aria stayed in and looked out the window at the crying lady.

The past Master of Lightning asks the past Master of Ice if she is seeing things, asking if they are the same people they just beat, with the Ice master saying they are.

Krux explains they are indeed, and that they stopped them once today, but it was before they had a legion of Vermillion, courtesy of the Great Devourer.

"Big brothers?" The lady asked quietly

"Come Layla" Krux said and she ran over to them and they hugged

As the master of Lightning complains that she thought she was finally able to go on her honeymoon with Cliff Gordon, young Wu tells the group to focus. Acronix then tells Machia that "it is time," with Machia ordering the Vermillion warriors to battle as they emerge from the Iron Doom.

The masters start to fight the Vermillion, but they are unaware of how to truly defeat them as they continuously reform back together.

As the masters try to push the Vermillion out of the monastery, Kai and Nya exit from their hiding place.

"Aria" Nya said noticing her crying, Kai opened his arms and Aria ran to him and hugged him.

"Shh it's ok, your back with us" Kai said

"That lady with the time brothers, she's your mother isn't she" Nya asked and Aria nodded.

"Kai i wouldn't be holding her like that, her boyfriend might beat you" Nya teased trying to lighten the mood

"Just don't tell him" Kai whined and Aria laughed and pulled away then whiped her eyes.

"Thanks guys, i really just hoped that they would take me back, so i could see my mother one last time" Aria smiled sadly

"We understand Aria and I'm sure everyone else will too" Kai said reassuringly

They then noticed the Reversal Time Blade right outside the window, they try to pull it out of the time apparatus of the Iron Doom, but they cannot. As the battle continues down below, Nya states that the past Masters have never seen Vermillion before, and that they don't know how to stop them, with Kai saying _they_ do and that they have to help them.

At that moment, Master Wu appears and is about to fall backwards, but is caught by Kai and Aria. Master Wu questions where they are, with Kai explaining that they time traveled forty years into the past to the battle with Krux and Acronix at the monastery.

Wu warned them before about the dangers of time travel, saying that changing anything will change everything, saying that they do not exist yet in this time before he passed out again.

As Kai states that they need to help the young masters, but that they cannot reveal their presence at it will mess up the timeline, but Aria states it already has. Reciting Wu's old quote "Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today," Aria further states that if they don't help today, there will be no tomorrow.

As they evacuate Wu from the Iron Doom and hide him lower down the mountain. Nya then gets an idea on who does exist at this time, they head off while Aria stays with their sensei.

As Machia orders some Vermillion warriors to seize young Wu, young Wu tries to fight them off, but is about to be finished off until Kai and Nya destroy the warriors attacking him with their powers. As young Wu states that Ray and Maya have returned, Kai states that they studied the Vermillion warriors, saying that they cannot reform.

Kai then whispers to Nya that he thinks that Kai and Nya are Ray and Maya respectively. As Nya states that they need to work together, young Garmadon states that he thought the forging of the Time Blades tired them out.

As Kai states that they rested, the Vermillion warriors reform again. As Kai and Nya join in on the fight, they explain that they must use their powers to keep the Vermillion snakes separate so that they wouldn't reform and to follow their lead.

As the masters acknowledge this, they begin to get the upper hand in their fight with the Vermillion. As Krux states that they are losing, Blunck and Raggmunkstate that it is only a "temporary setback."

As Acronix states that they didn't travel across decades just to suffer setbacks, the twins agree together before smashing Blunck and Raggmunk back into their component snakes.

Taking their helmets, Machia arrives as she states that she was wondering when they would finally get rid of the two, with Krux explaining that it was only a matter of time.

As Machia questions if she should re-organize her troops, Krux reveals that she too as outlived her usefulness as well before Krux and Acronix smash her back into her component snakes before returning to the cockpit of the Iron Doom with their sister.

As the masters are about to finish off the last of the Vermillion, the Vermillion all suddenly explode back into their component snakes. Kai questions why they stopped until Acronix calls back all of the Vermillion snakes back to the Iron Doom.

The masters watch as the snakes slither up the Iron Doom, entering parts of it in the process. Using the helmets obtained from Blunck and Raggmunk, Acronix and Krux then orders the Iron Doom to arise, causing the snakes in the Iron Doom to give the machine life as it then towers over the monastery.

As Krux states it is time to rule and the master of Lightning starts to complain again, young Wu asks Kai what to do, but Kai doesn't know. The Iron Doom then slams its left arm into the ground, with young Wu saying to the group that they must improvise.

The Iron Doom shoots a boulder from its mouth, with the masters retaliating with their powers. The Iron Doom then moves up, smashing down the front gate and walls of the monastery. As young Wu and Garmadon preform Spinjitzu, the Iron Doom knocks them aside. Kai and Nya then try Airjitzu, but they too are knocked down as they land slightly down the mountain.

The Iron Doom then picks up young Wu, holding him up to the window of the cockpit, where Krux says it was a futile effort. Krux and Acronix then explain their terms for the masters' surrender; yield, and the masters will be destroyed, but the citizens of Ninjago will be spared, but failing to yield will still result in the masters being destroyed like before, but so will the citizens.

As Krux asks young Wu if he yields in a similar manner to what Master Wu said to Acronix in their earlier fight, young Wu yields. As Master Wu explains to Kai and Nya that the twins just altered a key battle in Ninjago history, the future starts to change as the futuristic city of Ninjago is turned into what is what forty years ago.

As the Ninja in the future question what was going on, a now elderly Ray explains that the past has been changed, explaining that Borg's watch doesn't exist because technology never happened. The Ninja then realize this affected Zane as well, who was laying the ground looking like he was when he was first built.

Back in the past, the Iron Doom tosses young Wu aside, where he is caught by the Elemental Masters. Nya states that the Iron Doom is too strong, with Kai getting an idea before pulling out the Dragon Blade.

As the Iron Doom gets close to the masters, Acronix questions if they should destroy young Garmadon or Wu first when Kai and Nya then arrive, using the Fusion Dragon to combat the Iron Doom, ramming into the Iron Doom as Krux says that they have bigger issues.

Kai says they need to obtain the Reversal Time Blade before using the Fusion Dragon to try and snag the blade from the Iron Doom, but fails. The Iron Doom pulls out a sword from its back and swings towards the dragon.

Young Garmadon then states that even the mighty can still fall. Young Wu states there is still hope, saying that Krux and Acronix's overconfidence can possibly lead to their downfall. As the Iron Doom turns towards the masters in the monastery, the Fusion Dragon tries to strike it from behind, but is knocked away.

Kai suggests aiming higher as the Iron Doom pulls out its second sword. As Acronix complains that Ray and Maya were as much troublesome as their children, Krux realizes that they _are_ Kai and Nya because of the Fusion Dragon.

As Krux orders a maximum barrage of boulders, the Iron Doom shoots several boulders towards the Fusion Dragon, but they all miss. Using their powers, Kai and Nya manage to knock Krux and Acronix back away from the controls.

As Acronix tries to make a saying, Krux expresses his hatred for Acronix's sayings before Acronix then orders for full temporal energy.

As Nya comments she doesn't know how much longer Master Wu has, Kai states again that they need to get the Reversal Time Blade. Nya then gets an idea, telling her brother to buy her some time as she jumps off the Fusion Dragon and lands with her powers. Nya then runs down to the forest below the monastery, where she finds something.

As Kai shoots a fireball at the Iron Doom, young Wu orders the masters to distract the Iron Doom. With this distraction, Kai slams the Iron Doom with the Fusion Dragon, causing it to fall onto the monastery, with Krux and Acronix briefly screaming as they stare down the mountain as the Iron Doom's blades fall down the side of the mountain.

Using their helmets, they get the Iron Doom back up, with Krux vowing that he will destroy Kai and Nya, even if he must use his own bare hands.

Acronix then explains they still have the Iron Doom and that they can travel anywhere in time they want, saying that if the fight was too difficult in the past, they should go to a time where Kai and Nya don't exist. As Krux says they should go further into the past, Acronix states they must go far into the future.

Using his helmet, Acronix activates the time apparatus on the Iron Doom as it opens another time vortex above it. Kai then tries to hit the Iron Doom one more time, but Acronix causes it to dodge his attack as the Fusion Dragon disappears.

Kai lands on a small stone footbridge, where he watches the Iron Doom disappear into the time vortex as it closes behind them. As Kai says they got away to himself, Nya arrives. Kai then says to Nya that he failed everyone, including his sister, parents and Master Wu.

At that moment, Master Wu and Aria arrives, Wu tells Kai that failure is often temporary, and with effort, it can be reversed. As Master Wu tells Kai he has been cured of the time punch, Nya reveals she obtained the Reversal Time Blade. Kai questions how she even got it, with Nya explaining to Kai about Maya's story on how Ray and Maya found the blade in the woods.

Kai then expresses his thoughts on that their parents disposed of the blade in the Boiling Sea, but Master Wu explains that because they were in the past, they hadn't put the blade in the Boiling Sea yet, meaning it was still in the woods.

Kai then explains that Krux and Acronix got away and that there was no way they could follow them. As Master Wu explains that those who do not learn from the future are doomed to repeat the past, saying that forty years from now, he would error by trying to fight a fight he could not win alone, saying they can correct their mistake because they still have the Time Blade.

As the four hold the Reversal Time Blade, Nya and Master Wu let go, causing the recent events to reverse until the point of when Kai was about to miss Acronix with the Fusion Dragon.

As Acronix is about to duck with the Iron Doom, Kai instead avoids the Iron Doom and goes to the ground to pick up Nya, Aria, and Master Wu. Master Wu says that they must ensure the future has not been affected before tossing the past Reversal Time Blade to his younger self.

As young Garmadon tells his brother to dispose of it in the Boiling Sea, Master Wu tells everyone to find Mistaké and drink Obscuritea before Kai, Nya, Aria, Master Wu and the Fusion Dragon follows the Iron Doom into the time vortex as it closes behind them.

In the future, everything is restored back to normal, including Cyrus Borg's technology and Zane. As everyone celebrates, Jay quietly asks Samurai X to tell him their identity, but the latter still refuses.

As Cole says everything is fixed, Ray becomes even more older, with Maya saying that not everything has been fixed.

"Guys look!" Jay shouted

They all looked to see Aria disappearing from the picture of the team.

"Oh no" Cole said

Back in the Iron Doom, Acronix and Krux take off their helmets as Krux complains to Acronix about going further into the future. Acronix explains that by going far enough into the future, there will be no one who will recognize them, no Elemental Masters and no Kai and Nya, and that they have their sister back now.

At that moment, Kai, Nya and Master Wu confront the two in the cockpit. As Acronix expresses his shock and anger, he states that it ends now, with Master Wu agreeing with him, saying that they shall end it together as they all pull out their swords and fight.

Aria approached her mother who was hiding somewhere else in the ship. Aria's eye turned into a clock that started going counterclockwise. Her mother started dissappearing and when she was all gone Aria's eye turned back to normal.

Kai falls out of the window of the Iron Doom and is nearly pushed off the mech by Krux, but is saved by Aria kicking Krux to the ground and pulling Kai up. As Acronix states his brother needs his help, he knocks Master Wu aside.

Master Wu then looks out the window and sees that they are about to pass the present, where he sees Ray aging rapidly and the ninja looking at the picture.

Just before Krux and Acronix finish off Kai, Nya and Aria, Master Wu yells to them. Acronix says there is nothing he can do, but Master Wu says he can by doing what must be done before ripping out the Reversal Time Blade from the time apparatus, causing the Iron Doom to spin out of control.

As Master Wu jumps back into the cockpit, he catches the three before they fall out of the window. They asked how and why he did what he did, with Master Wu saying they will know when they arrive before letting them go, but they catch the edge of the window.

Nya questions what he was doing, with Master Wu saying that he's putting off until tomorrow for what cannot be done today before he tosses the Reversal Time Blade to Kai and Nya as they lose their grip, causing them to fall towards the present time as Aria got up.

As Master Wu argues with Aria until he realized Aria can not be persuaded. They confront a defeated Krux and Acronix, saying that it indeed ends now as the sounds of the four fighting is heard as the Iron Doom became lost in time as it traveled far into the future.

In the present, Kai and Nya drop out of a time vortex with the Reversal Time Blade in the Vermillion Swamps near the others. As Ray says he cannot hold on much longer, Maya expresses her griefs before Kai uses the Reversal Time Blade on his father, curing him of the time punch.

As everyone celebrates, Cole questions where Master Wu and Aria are. Kai then realizes that Wu had stayed behind on the Iron Doom to deal with Krux and Acronix and Aria wouldn't leave him, Nya told everyone they are now gone.

As Cole expresses his sorrow in having no master and loosing his cousin, Jay steps up saying that Lloyd is now their master. Before Lloyd questions this, Kai calls him "Master Lloyd" and presents him with the Reversal Time Blade as everyone looks at him.

As Lloyd accepts his new title and takes the Reversal Time Blade, he tells everyone that they must discard the Blade, saying it holds too much power and that they will not rest until they know where Master Wu and Aria is.

"Why is Aria always dissappearing" Jay asked sadly

"Lloyd how are you going to be, she is your girlfriend" Zane asked

"I love Aria and this isn't the first time she's disappeared, we're going to find them, and when we do I'm going to kiss her" Lloyd joked and the others hugged him.

 **Honestly guys it's like the end of every season Aria goes missing and then she almost always switches sides XD**


	57. Chapter 57: The Mask of Deception

A year has passed since Master Wu and Aria was lost in time, the Ninja were spread across Ninjago on active missions. Lloyd still in Ninjago city.

During a celebration in downtown , six masked members of the infiltrate and steal the Oni Mask of Vengeance. While leaving, they are confronted by Lloyd, who fights and overpowers most of them. However, manages to escape with the after a big chase in Lloyd's Ninja Nightcrawler, in the end Lloyd told P.I.X.A.L, it was time to get the crew back together.

Once the Ninja team gets back together, appears and tells the Ninja about the Oni Masks. The Ninja are then told that the Royal Palace is holding the Oni Mask of Deception. Hutchins fears the Sons of Garmadon will try to take the mask during a speech the will give tomorrow and asks the Ninja to help protect it, and the Ninja accept.

While they are guarding the palace outside during the speech. Someone sets off firecrackers, leading the Ninja to think the palace is being attacked, but it is a false alarm.

The Ninja are then invited by the princess to stay at the because may be targeted since they have one of the masks. The Ninja accept the invitation.

Hutchins takes the Ninja on a tour of the palace after they agree to protect the Royal Family. They meet the family who greet them in a kind manner before Harumi herself greets them, stating she was fans of all of them, even changing Nya's cynical attitude to a happy one.

They visit the royal buffet and Hutchins states that they have access to eat anything like assorted fruits, assorted vegetables, scones and cake. Jay then states that Cole "gave up sweets" due to the fact that Master Wu and his cousin are gone.

Proceeding on the tour, Hutchins tells the Ninja there are many secret passages in the palace that only the Royal Family know. After hearing this, Kai starts pulling books off the shelves, trying to find one of the passages, but only succeeding in making a mess.

The Ninja are now lead into the main room where the Oni Mask of Deception is being held. Hutchins starts to explain about the mask, but while he is, Lloyd sneaks off to a room to find Harumi doing her makeup. Harumi notices Lloyd through her mirror and she quickly hides her face. Lloyd backs away awkwardly and rejoins the group.

During the night, all the Ninja are on guard. Kai and Nya are outside the castle when they notice Hutchins suspiciously walking away from the palace. He then notices them and walks back inside.

Jay, Cole and Zane are in the royal buffet room. Jay is trying to convince Cole to eat some cake but Cole refuses. Cole then proceeds to tell Zane what a "party pooper" is. Meanwhile, Lloyd looks at the Mask of Deception, but after calling out for Harumi, he notices she is missing.


	58. Chapter 58: The Jade Princess

Lloyd's looking around, unable to find Harumi. He then heads to the balcony to see someone carring a bag, which leads Lloyd to think that he kidnapped the princess.

He then realizes that Lloyd saw him and attempts to run away. Lloyd chases after him when he hesitated at a long jump. Lloyd jumps and catches the rope then moves to the second jump.

Lloyd nearly makes it when he slips and starts dangling on a ladder. The mysterious man then saves Lloyd, and reveals that he is actually Harumi. Lloyd then proceeds to inform Harumi that he tried to save her.

But in Harumi's point of view, it looked like she was the one saving Lloyd. Lloyd questions what is in the sack, and Harumi reveals that the bag has food from the palace for the less fortunate. He then says that he saw her room was ransacked, which causes Harumi to explain that she can be a bit of a slob.

In the background, Hutchins yells that the princess is gone and orders the guards to find her. Harumi quickly asks Lloyd to disguise himself and passes him a white hoodie.

They walk through the city, and give out the food to the children. While walking around, she tells Lloyd how being a princess really is. They arrive on a bridge and chat when Lloyd sees a gang bullying a group of kids. Lloyd starts to approach them but Harumi tells him that if he did, he would blow their cover.

Lloyd then sees something familiar on the back of one of the gang member's shirt: the Sons of Garmadon logo. When Lloyd and Harumi decide to turn back, Hutchins arrives and asks the pair what they are doing.

He blames Lloyd for Harumi sneaking out but Harumi stands up for him. Hutchins then brings Harumi home, giving Lloyd a glare.

The next day, the Ninja are training and Lloyd is telling them about the night before. Cole says annoyingly that it was a date but Lloyd denies it. Zane then proceeds to define date. Kai tells Lloyd that he needs to up his "game" if he wants to win Harumi's heart.

Cole roles his eyes. Jay pitches in and says that he needs to "woo" her with jokes. Kai hears this and adds that he needs to act like he doesn't care, with Lloyd saying he does care, thus confirming his crush on Harumi.

Nya then tells Lloyd the best way to get a girl is to be himself, thats how he won Aria. Lloyd agrees with her but Cole knocks him down, obviously on purpose, when Lloyd's not looking. With a hurting hand, Lloyd walks past the throne room when he overhears Harumi talking to her parents.

Her parents say that she should not be around the Ninja, particularly Lloyd, since she is royalty while the Ninja are not. Harumi apologizes, then her parents apologize for their harsh words, but remind Harumi that she has a role to play in the palace, and she can't let her heart interfere.

Harumi runs away, crying. She bumps into Lloyd and runs away from him as well. Hutchins then comes over and warns Lloyd to stay away from Harumi. When Nya asks what happened, Lloyd explains that he can be himself, but not everyone is so lucky.

At a movie theater, two members of the Sons of Garmadon walk in to tell a woman, Miss Violet, that one of the generals of the Sons of Garmadon, Mr. E, wants her for a fight. She accepts, then tells them that "It's not Miss Violet. It's Ultra Violet!"

At the Royal Palace, Kai talks to the mailman, who leaves, saying, "See you next season!" Meanwhile, Cole has a flashback about how he met Master Wu, and how Wu helped him deal with his grief from his mother's death, and swears that he will do everything he can to find Wu.

He remembers the time that Aria came over to his house to practice a dance with his dad. His dad made him watch and he remembered how Aria never missed a beat and never messed up. She was a perfect dancer, but after his dad left she started crying.

Cole asked her what was wrong and she said her ankle hurt. She had hurt it in the middle of the dance but didn't show she was hurt. That was one of the times Cole realized that she was strong but she can't stay strong forever.

Cole then sees Hutchins go into a secret passageway underneath the Palace. He follows him in; while he loses sight of Hutchins, Cole discovers that someone planted bombs under the Palace, and believes it was Hutchins. He informs the other Ninja, but before they can do anything, the bombs go off, and the Palace gets set on fire.

The Sons of Garmadon, led by Mr. E and Ultra Violet, storm the front gate and launch an attack on the Palace and the Ninja.

During the raid of the Palace, Lloyd finds Hutchins and accuses him of setting the bombs. However, Hutchins tells him he didn't do it, and that he would never harm the Royal Family.

Hutchins saves Lloyd from getting struck by Ultra Violet's Sai, and the two fight her while Zane finds and gets Harumi out of her collapsing bedroom. Ultra Violet has Hutchins cornered but he is saved by Zane encasing her in ice.

Meanwhile, Mr. E goes to where the Oni Mask of Deception is kept, only to be confronted by Jay, Cole, Kai, and Nya. Mr. E then reveals the Oni Mask of Vengeanceand puts it on, getting two horns on top of his head, fire as eyes, and four arms, to which

Jay responds, "Really? Four Arms? Like that's new."

The four fight against Mr. E, but with the Mask of Vengence, he overpowers them and breaks the case holding the Mask of Deception. Before he can take it, Kai sends a fireball at the mask, which destroys it.

Nya tells Lloyd this, but Hutchins reveals the one Kai destroyed was a fake and he had placed the real Mask of Deception from the vaults underneath the Palace, revealing that he wasn't sure if he could trust the Ninja with it, but he does now.

He reveals a secret passageway underneath the Emperor of Ninjago's throne and gives the Mask of Deception to Lloyd, telling him to take it and to get Harumi out of the burning Palace.

Harumi is concerned about her parents, but Hutchins assured her that he will find them.

Lloyd apologizes to Hutchins by saying "I was wrong about you,"

Then he and Harumi escape from the Palace moments before it explodes.

Lloyd and Harumi leave the Palace grounds on a motorcycle with the Mask of Deception, and Ultra Violet and several Sons of Garmadon goons chase after them.

After a long chase, Ultra Violet takes the Mask of Deception from Lloyd and Harumi, then she and her goons chase them down to the docks. Lloyd takes Harumi onto a boat, then fires it up, revealing it to be the Destiny's Bounty, and they escape from Ultra Violet's grasp.

As the sun rises, the other Ninja are seen climbing a highway, having escaped the destruction of the Royal Palace.

Lloyd picks them up in the Destiny's Bounty, and they reveal sadly that the Emperor, Empress and Hutchins were killed in the explosion, leaving Harumi devestated.

Lloyd tells Harumi that she is one of them now, and promises her that they will find the people responsible for the deaths of her parents and Hutchins as they fly off into the sky to start their new mission.


	59. Chapter 59: The Oni and the Dragon

As the Destiny's Bounty lands in an ocean, Harumi wonders if they'll be living there when Lloyd tells her it is just until they know she is safe. She asks if they have a headquarters, but Lloyd tells her it is too in the open, the Sons of Garmadon are looking for her and they need to keep moving.

Lloyd guides her to the upper deck where Kai, Jay, Zane, and Nya, are with Cole, who remarks that they'll be "roomies" with the princess for a while, with her expressing her gratitude.

They soon talk about the Sons of Garmadon's objective to find the Oni Masks, since they have two and the third is lost. Lloyd wants to investigate them to find out who their leader is. Jay wonders if it is someone from their past.

Harumi soon finds a pair of underwear on the console before Jay swipes them up and says that they are usually more organized, but their leader is lost and the underwear is Cole's anyway.

The Ninja of Earth states that they're blue and Kai quips that Harumi is lucky they're not yellow.

They soon wonder about the suspect, who was arrested at the first mask's theft. P.I.X.A. that he is due for release since he refuses to talk. Kai says that they will get him to talk.

Lloyd, Jay, Zane and Cole make a quick detour to Mistaké's tea shop for a tea that will loosen the suspect's lips. Upon being asked if she was around, Mistaké rudely states that she had never heard of her own name.

However, upon seeing Lloyd, she apologizes because she didn't recognize his voice. Mistaké soon offers her condolences about Master Wu, remarking him as a dear friend. Cole states they haven't given up, just have urgent problems.

Before Zane could ask for it, Mistaké states they seek the Tea of Truth, warning them that the truth can be dangerous. She goes to get some and as she returns, Lloyd notices a painting. Mistaké states that it is the Oni and the Dragon, but tells him he is not ready for the tale.

But Lloyd begs her and she wonders if he has time. Lloyd has Cole and Zane head to the police station while he and Jay stay to listen to the tale.

At the police station, Zane makes a cup filled with the Tea of Truth alongside a regular cup of tea and he hands them to Cole. A judge recently brought in a suspect bumps into Cole, sending the cups into the air as Zane incapacitates the attempted escapee.

Cole manages to catch the cups, but forgets which is the real cup because of the incident. They soon see the suspect, identified as Luke Cunningham, also known as the Man in the White Mask.

As they attempt to interrogate him, Cole drinks the tea in his right hand, which is soon revealed to be the Tea of Truth, and tells Cunningham about it, before realizing his mistake.

Cunningham soon asks if Cole ever urinated in a pool, which Cole confirms. Cole also accidentally reveals the location of the Destiny's Bounty, their objectives, and what Lloyd's power is before Cunningham accidentally revealed their hangout spot.

At Mistaké's tea shop, Lloyd and Jay are given the Tea of Enlightenment to learn the tale of the Oni and the Dragon. Throughout the story, Lloyd and Jay often interrupt her, but Mistaké continued.

She also tells them that the Sons of Garmadon seek the three Oni Masks because they are relics of the first realm and have the power to resurrect Garmadon, but not as the man Lloyd will recognize, because he will have no light left in him.

On the Destiny's Bounty, Harumi looks sadly at pictures of her and her parents, before pinning them on her wall. Nya walks in to see Harumi looking sadly at a picture of Lloyd and Garmadon.

They talk about him, and Harumi remarks that she's heard stories about him.

She asks Nya how he changed, and Nya explains that "Lloyd helped his father let go."

Harumi then looked at a picture of Lloyd and Aria. In the picture Lloyd had his arms around Aria's waist he was leaning in for a kiss and Aria was blushing madly.

"The Overlord's daughter?" Harumi asks Nya

"Aria's Lloyd's girlfriend, she went missing with Wu" Nya said

"Why would he date her" Harumi asks

Nya sighed a bit annoyed "because he loves her, they've been friends since they were little"

Lloyd walks in a few seconds later, and when Nya asked where Zane and Cole are, he says "following a lead."

He then reveals that the Sons of Garmadon want to bring back his father.

At the Sons of Garmadon headquarters, Ultra Violet and Mr. E arrive. Zane, hiding behind a newspaper, tells Cole (who is hiding in a dumpster), that "two high ranking Sons of Garmadon just arrived."

Cole leaves the dumpster, only to reveal he is disguised in a white fedora with a fake mustache. Cole offers Zane a tin trash lid and a can of shaving cream for a disguise, but Zane simply "transforms" into a Son of Garmadon looking disguise.

Cole dubs him "Snake Jaguar." The Ninja then strut into the headquarters. Two men are singing, but not very well. One Son of Garmadon asks the barkeep for another drink.

The Ninja walk up and recognize him, leading to Zane saying "Dareth? What are you doing here?" Dareth turns around and recognizes Cole.

Dareth explains that he bought the place as a way to get closer to when he fought side-by-side with the Ninja, but the Sons of Garmadon have moved in and he can't get them to leave.

Cole explains why they are there to Dareth, and Darth says that it's impossible. Ultra Violet has the singers thrown out, and everyone cheers. Dareth tells the Ninja Mr. E's name, and Zane responds in confusion.

Darth is called away by a Son, and Zane formulates a plan. Cole doesn't like it, but when Zane tells him to sing, he does. He gets up on the stage and everyone turns to watch.

He says "song number 159, pronto" as he tosses a coin to Zane, who puts it in a jukebox. Zane chose the wrong song, however. Instead of "Creeping Death," Cole got "glow worm."

When Cole starts singing, the Sons all start to laugh, as he isn't very good.

Meanwhile, the other Ninja are watching on a TV. Kai asks Jay if he's recording it, and Jay says that he is recording it. P.I.X.A.L informs the Ninja that Zane has a plan, but they need to trust him.

By now the Sons of Garmadon are beginning to get annoyed with Cole's singing, and begin throwing things at him. While attempting to do a Triple Tiger Sashay, Cole slips and his mustache falls off.

When he stands up, one of the Sons recognizes him. Ultra Violet orders the Sons of Garmadon to grab him, and he calls to Zane for help.

Zane then says to "find this Zane, and grab him too!" Mr. E and Ultra Violet drag Cole off, and Jay asks why Zane isn't helping him. P.I.X.A.L says that Zane has blocked all communication.

Leaving P.I.X.A.L to watch over Harumi, the Ninja jump off the Bounty into the parking lot of the Sons of Garmadon headquarters. When he tries to escape, Jay electrocutes Mr. E's bike, causing it to temporarily stop working.

After he is cornered in an alley, Mr. E puts on the Oni Mask of Vengeance. He then jumps over a wall and runs into a street.

He then leads the Ninja on a chase over the roofs, down another street, and into an alley filled with clotheslines. After a short pause, he and the Ninja race up the clotheslines.

Lloyd almost fell off but he grabbed onto the string. He couldn't hold on much longer, he pulled himself up and Lloyd quickly went back to chasing Mr. E.

Mr. E gets cornered by Lloyd on a rooftop, but is saved by Zane throwing Shurikens and trapping Lloyd.

Jay frees Lloyd, but Lloyd recognizes the shurikens and stops the Ninja from chasing Mr. E, having realized Zane's plan. Ultra Violet asked Mr. E if he's bringing Zane to the "Big Man", to which he nods to.


	60. Chapter 60: Snake Jaguar

As the Destiny's Bounty lands in an ocean, Harumi wonders if they'll be living there when Lloyd tells her it is just until they know she is safe. She asks if they have a headquarters, but Lloyd tells her it is too in the open, the Sons of Garmadon are looking for her and they need to keep moving.

Lloyd guides her to the upper deck where Kai, Jay, Zane, and Nya, are with Cole, who remarks that they'll be "roomies" with the princess for a while, with her expressing her gratitude.

They soon talk about the Sons of Garmadon's objective to find the Oni Masks, since they have two and the third is lost. Lloyd wants to investigate them to find out who their leader is. Jay wonders if it is someone from their past.

Harumi soon finds a pair of underwear on the console before Jay swipes them up and says that they are usually more organized, but their leader is lost and the underwear is Cole's anyway.

The Ninja of Earth states that they're blue and Kai quips that Harumi is lucky they're not yellow.

They soon wonder about the suspect, who was arrested at the first mask's theft. P.I.X.A. that he is due for release since he refuses to talk. Kai says that they will get him to talk.

Lloyd, Jay, Zane and Cole make a quick detour to Mistaké's tea shop for a tea that will loosen the suspect's lips. Upon being asked if she was around, Mistaké rudely states that she had never heard of her own name.

However, upon seeing Lloyd, she apologizes because she didn't recognize his voice. Mistaké soon offers her condolences about Master Wu, remarking him as a dear friend. Cole states they haven't given up, just have urgent problems.

Before Zane could ask for it, Mistaké states they seek the Tea of Truth, warning them that the truth can be dangerous. She goes to get some and as she returns, Lloyd notices a painting. Mistaké states that it is the Oni and the Dragon, but tells him he is not ready for the tale.

But Lloyd begs her and she wonders if he has time. Lloyd has Cole and Zane head to the police station while he and Jay stay to listen to the tale.

At the police station, Zane makes a cup filled with the Tea of Truth alongside a regular cup of tea and he hands them to Cole. A judge recently brought in a suspect bumps into Cole, sending the cups into the air as Zane incapacitates the attempted escapee.

Cole manages to catch the cups, but forgets which is the real cup because of the incident. They soon see the suspect, identified as Luke Cunningham, also known as the Man in the White Mask.

As they attempt to interrogate him, Cole drinks the tea in his right hand, which is soon revealed to be the Tea of Truth, and tells Cunningham about it, before realizing his mistake.

Cunningham soon asks if Cole ever urinated in a pool, which Cole confirms. Cole also accidentally reveals the location of the Destiny's Bounty, their objectives, and what Lloyd's power is before Cunningham accidentally revealed their hangout spot.

At Mistaké's tea shop, Lloyd and Jay are given the Tea of Enlightenment to learn the tale of the Oni and the Dragon. Throughout the story, Lloyd and Jay often interrupt her, but Mistaké continued.

She also tells them that the Sons of Garmadon seek the three Oni Masks because they are relics of the first realm and have the power to resurrect Garmadon, but not as the man Lloyd will recognize, because he will have no light left in him.

On the Destiny's Bounty, Harumi looks sadly at pictures of her and her parents, before pinning them on her wall. Nya walks in to see Harumi looking sadly at a picture of Lloyd and Garmadon.

They talk about him, and Harumi remarks that she's heard stories about him.

She asks Nya how he changed, and Nya explains that "Lloyd helped his father let go."

Harumi then looked at a picture of Lloyd and Aria. In the picture Lloyd had his arms around Aria's waist he was leaning in for a kiss and Aria was blushing madly.

"The Overlord's daughter?" Harumi asks Nya

"Aria's Lloyd's girlfriend, she went missing with Wu" Nya said

"Why would he date her" Harumi asks

Nya sighed a bit annoyed "because he loves her, they've been friends since they were little"

Lloyd walks in a few seconds later, and when Nya asked where Zane and Cole are, he says "following a lead."

He then reveals that the Sons of Garmadon want to bring back his father.

At the Sons of Garmadon headquarters, Ultra Violet and Mr. E arrive. Zane, hiding behind a newspaper, tells Cole (who is hiding in a dumpster), that "two high ranking Sons of Garmadon just arrived."

Cole leaves the dumpster, only to reveal he is disguised in a white fedora with a fake mustache. Cole offers Zane a tin trash lid and a can of shaving cream for a disguise, but Zane simply "transforms" into a Son of Garmadon looking disguise.

Cole dubs him "Snake Jaguar." The Ninja then strut into the headquarters. Two men are singing, but not very well. One Son of Garmadon asks the barkeep for another drink.

The Ninja walk up and recognize him, leading to Zane saying "Dareth? What are you doing here?" Dareth turns around and recognizes Cole.

Dareth explains that he bought the place as a way to get closer to when he fought side-by-side with the Ninja, but the Sons of Garmadon have moved in and he can't get them to leave.

Cole explains why they are there to Dareth, and Darth says that it's impossible. Ultra Violet has the singers thrown out, and everyone cheers. Dareth tells the Ninja Mr. E's name, and Zane responds in confusion.

Darth is called away by a Son, and Zane formulates a plan. Cole doesn't like it, but when Zane tells him to sing, he does. He gets up on the stage and everyone turns to watch.

He says "song number 159, pronto" as he tosses a coin to Zane, who puts it in a jukebox. Zane chose the wrong song, however. Instead of "Creeping Death," Cole got "glow worm."

When Cole starts singing, the Sons all start to laugh, as he isn't very good.

Meanwhile, the other Ninja are watching on a TV. Kai asks Jay if he's recording it, and Jay says that he is recording it. P.I.X.A.L informs the Ninja that Zane has a plan, but they need to trust him.

By now the Sons of Garmadon are beginning to get annoyed with Cole's singing, and begin throwing things at him. While attempting to do a Triple Tiger Sashay, Cole slips and his mustache falls off.

When he stands up, one of the Sons recognizes him. Ultra Violet orders the Sons of Garmadon to grab him, and he calls to Zane for help.

Zane then says to "find this Zane, and grab him too!" Mr. E and Ultra Violet drag Cole off, and Jay asks why Zane isn't helping him. P.I.X.A.L says that Zane has blocked all communication.

Leaving P.I.X.A.L to watch over Harumi, the Ninja jump off the Bounty into the parking lot of the Sons of Garmadon headquarters. When he tries to escape, Jay electrocutes Mr. E's bike, causing it to temporarily stop working.

After he is cornered in an alley, Mr. E puts on the Oni Mask of Vengeance. He then jumps over a wall and runs into a street.

He then leads the Ninja on a chase over the roofs, down another street, and into an alley filled with clotheslines. After a short pause, he and the Ninja race up the clotheslines.

Lloyd almost fell off but he grabbed onto the string. He couldn't hold on much longer, he pulled himself up and Lloyd quickly went back to chasing Mr. E.

Mr. E gets cornered by Lloyd on a rooftop, but is saved by Zane throwing Shurikens and trapping Lloyd.

Jay frees Lloyd, but Lloyd recognizes the shurikens and stops the Ninja from chasing Mr. E, having realized Zane's plan. Ultra Violet asked Mr. E if he's bringing Zane to the "Big Man", to which he nods to.


	61. Chapter 61: Dead Man's Squal

Zane questioned Mr. E who he was. Ignoring him, Mr E fights with Zane, leaving him half destroyed. Before Mr E leaves, he puts something inside of Zane and broadcasts a coded message. The Ninja are searching for Zane when the flashlight shines on him. Nya, Lloyd, Jay, and Cole went down to bring him back onto the _Bounty_.

Onboard, P.I.X.A.L. tells the Ninja and Harumi that Zane has damages to all systems and diverted power to critical life functions, telling them that Zane has to do the rest and reboot himself. As they wonder about the babys, Cole confirms it himself that the Sons of Garmadon called the boy "The Key to the Third Mask." Lloyd soon suggests they leave Ninjago, which Jay was reluctant with as it didn't seem right. But Lloyd tells them that there are other heroes, like Samurai X as Nya still wonders who he is.

Sometime later, the male Ninja are trying to comfort the boy baby as he cries. Lloyd suggests Cole give him some milk, but Cole replied that the baby doesn't like it. Jay and Kai wonder what the baby likes to drink before Jay wonders if the baby needs a diaper change. As Cole asks if they even have diapers as he hands the baby to Harumi before they soon prepare to make a bet on who's hood they should use. But, the baby stops crying when they hear Harumi sing to him. She said the baby was just tired before soon putting him in a nearby cradle.

Harumi and Lloyd soon went outside to see a storm in the clouds, which Lloyd says his father told him it is the "Dead Man's Squall." They soon have a conversation about their lost parents before Lloyd tells Harumi that she is not alone as she does the same to him and if the Sons of Garmadon are trying to revive his father and whatever happens, she will be beside him before moving closer, to kiss him. But Lloyd quickly backs away and leaves, making up excuses.

Cole is checking on the baby before he wakes up and is about to cry again. Cole soon embarrassingly sang _Glow Worm_ , comforting and tickling him before noticing something on his blanket. As the Bounty moves along a storm, Jay is amazed as Nya tells him of a tribe that worshipped Wohira. They were soon summoned by P.I.X.A.L., who found something inside Zane's system: a digital communication link between Mr. E and the Quiet One, which he recorded in his last moments before losing consciousness.

After deciphering it, the message says "The trap has been set." As Jay and Kai think it is a joke, Nya suggests using the message to determine the Quiet One's whereabouts. P.I.X.A.L. is already trying to locate them, but the storm is interfering with her trace program and suggests lowering, before Harumi decides against it as the Sons of Garmadon may find them as the storm is providing cover. When Jay asked where they go, Cole barges in, with the baby's blanket, which shows a drawn map on it, leading to the last Oni mask.

As they look at the map, they wonder why it was wrapped around the baby, who is now in a beige blanket. Cole remarked the Sons of Garmadon probably didn't have diapers either. When Nya wonders if the "X" is where the mask is, Lloyd says the location is Primeval's Eye, because a friend of his mother's never returned from the uncharted vast wilderness of death while trying to map the area out.

Nya thinks of it as a good place to not be found. Pretty soon, Jay, who was just concentrating on a meatball the whole time, stabs Kai's hand with the fork, causing Cole to cover the baby's eyes. As Jay tries to apologise and was about to remove the fork, Kai threateningly tells him not to. They all hear crying from another room.

"What's that?" Kai asked

"oh it's the girl" Cole said as Jay got up

Jay went into the other room and picked up the girl. He came back in with her, she was smiling and giggling.

"hey I think she likes me" Jay said, the girl held her hands out to Lloyd

"Lloyd i think she wants you to hold her" Harumi said

"no way i might drop her" Lloyd shook his head and the baby girl started crying

"aw no don't cry" Lloyd said taking her into his arms and rocking her a bit. She immediately stopped crying and held onto his finger

"well i guess we know who her favorite is" Kai laughed as Lloyd glared at him

In the bridge, as Zane was still recovering, a component opens up, revealing what Mr. E put in, a mechanical spider, who heads over to the power supply. Nya doesn't notice as she was too busy grilling Cole for feeding the baby some tea, he tells her that the baby likes it as Jay manages to get the meatball. Pretty soon, the power goes out and they head to the bridge while Harumi grabs the map.


	62. Chapter 62: Dead Man's Squal Part 2

A small black mechanical spider crawled out from Zane. The spider ran somewhere and a bit later P.I.X.A.L started getting hacked along with the rest of the ship causing the power to go out.

The ninjas and Harumi went out to the deck and hoped that Samurai X will help, that is until P.I.X.A.L revealed that she was Samurai X. The ninja's soon got attacked by Mr. E. Using the hacked Samurai X suite.

In the end Harumi fell off the ship and Lloyd went after her and the map. The bounty was going down, Cole ran and protected the baby boy while everyone else held on, Cole looked around for the baby girl but couldn't see her. Jay heard crying and quickly ran to it, it was the baby girl. He picked her up and held her close to him.

Harumi landed safely, Lloyd fell near her and hurt his leg, the ship crashed, the ninja were unharmed and neither was the baby.

"Everyone ok?" Cole asked

"Yeah" Kai said

"Where's Lloyd and Harumi?" Cole asked

"Wherever they are, i hope they're together" Kai said

"The baby!" Jay shouted

"What?" Kai asked

"The baby girl's gone! I was holding onto her before the ship crashed" Jay shouted worried

"Calm down" Cole said

"Calm down! Calm down! A baby is missing!" Jay shouted

"It could be possible that she fell off the ship when we crashed, and i doubt that she would've landed with Lloyd and Harumi. She's all alone, i hope she's ok" Kai said

"We all do, a impact like that could've killed her since she's so small" Cole said looking at the baby boy.

Meanwhile Lloyd and Harumi started towards where the 3rd Oni mask was. Not knowing the condition of any of the ninjas.


	63. Chapter 63: The Quiet One

Lloyd and Harumi walled through the forest going towards where the oni mask is. Lloyd's foot kept hurting a lot.

"Where's a healer when you need them" Lloyd mummbled remembering Aria who has healing powers.

Lloyd's expression turned sad as he thought of her, lately he hasn't been thinking of her but now she has re-entered his mind. But she's gone forever and he's never getting her back.

Lloyd almost got eaten by a plant thingy. Harumi saved him. Lloyd's foot hurt but they had to continue moving. They had to get there before the son's of garmadon do.

Back with the rest of the ninjas, they're trying to rebuild the bounty. The baby boy now about 2 or 3 drank some tea and said "ninja never quite" the ninjas all gasped and realized the baby is Sensei Wu.

The Ninja watched him go for more tea, which Jay refills for him. Afterwards, questions are raised by how Wu reverted to a toddler; Nya deduced it was because he touched the Reversal Blade before he was lost in time.

Zane states if Nya's theory is correct, the Blades' effects have worn off and now Wu will keep aging until he returns to normal, eventually.

"But if that's sensei wu then..." Kai trailed off looking at the other ninjas

"No wonder she liked me" Jay said excitedly

Cole looked at Jay then looked at Kai "Kai are you inferring that since this is sensei wu then the baby girl..."

"Is Aria" Zane finished

Back with Lloyd after almost getting destroyed in the lake by something, they arrived at the temple where the last oni mask is. Lloyd and Harumi were looking at the waterfall, aka the temple, when they heard crying

"What's that?" Harumi asked worried

"I don't know, lets see" Lloyd said going over to where they heard the scream

They saw the baby girl was being held upside down by one of those plant things. Lloyd took the sword from Harumi and threw it. It cut the vine that was holding her and Lloyd quickly caught the baby girl before she hit the ground.

The baby soon stopped crying and held onto Lloyd's finger. Lloyd sighed and smiled. She was so cute... wait why is she out here.

"Oh my god... i can't believe the ninjas dropped her!" Lloyd said rubbing the baby's head and checking for injuries.

"Is she ok?" Harumi asked

"Yeah she's ok, we gotta bring her with us, let's get moving" Lloyd said heading to the temple

"Of course Lloyd" Harumi said taking his free hand.


	64. Chapter 64: Game of Masks

While at the Oni Temple with Lloyd, Harumi flashes back to when she was a kid during the events of "Day of the Great Devourer," which was also the day her parents were killed by the Great Devourer.

Meanwhile, the Sons of Garmadon have captured the other Ninja and have seized control of the Destiny's Bounty. With it, the Sons of Garmadon proceed to the Oni Temple.

Back at the temple, Lloyd and Harumi manage to locate the Oni Mask of Hatred within the Oni Temple. Harumi attempts to grab it, but a force makes it so she cannot.

She then explains to Lloyd that someone with Oni blood can obtain the mask. Lloyd was trying to get the mask out but it would only go half way. The baby girl whined in Lloyd's arms and reached out.

"No don't do that" Lloyd said worried that the forcefield would hurt the baby

Her hands went through the forcefield and touched the mask and that allowed the mask to fully come out.

"How did she do that" Harumi mummbled

"Can i see it Lloyd?" Harumi asked reaching towards the mask

Lloyd pulled it a little out of her reach "wait, how did you know i was part oni"

After a moment of realisation, Lloyd discovers Harumi's true intentions.

"Your the quiet one" Lloyd said holding the mask and the baby girl close to him.

A fight then starts, Lloyd vs Harumi, Lloyd dropped the mask near the edge, Harumi dives after it, catching it while she manages to use her knife to hold onto the side of the platform.

Armed with the Oni Mask of Hatred, Harumi puts it on, using its powers to jump back onto the platform.

Lloyd questions what the mask did to her, where she reveals that it has made her invincible to all forms of damage, speaking with a very demonic tone to her voice.

Harumi tells Lloyd that she wants him to feel the pain she has felt following the death of her parents by having Lord Garmadon destroy Lloyd.

"I just need one more thing" Harumi said walking closer to Lloyd

"What else do you want i have nothing else!" Lloyd shouted

"Hand over the baby girl Lloyd" Harumi said

"No way" Lloyd said holding the baby girl close to him

Harumi used the power of the mask to fight Lloyd and get the baby from him, she leaves the temple with the mask and the baby, she used the mask to destroy the temple in an effort to kill Lloyd.

Harumi soon regroups with the newly arrived Sons of Garmadon, where she takes off the Oni Mask of Hatred as Killow rejoices that they now have all three and the baby girl.

Harumi then states they have a ceremony to attend to, ordering the Sons of Garmadon to take the Destiny's Bounty as the baby girl started crying.

They are confronted by the Ninja, who had managed to break free earlier with the help of Toddler Wu and Cole's terrible singing.

Lloyd, using the waterfalls covering the Oni Temple, soon rejoins the Ninja. As the Sons of Garmadon surround them, the Sea Monster that Harumi and Lloyd saw earlier then appears.

The Ninja and the Sons of Garmadon briefly work together to fight the beast, with Mr. E and Killow utilizing the other two Oni Masks to help fight it.

While the Ninja are distracted with fighting the beast, Harumi orders her forces to retreat with the masks. They went aboard the bounty with the baby girl still crying.

"They have Aria!" Jay shouted

"No!" Cole shouted trying to get to the ship, but was stopped by the beast

"What do you mean they have Aria, Aria's gone" Lloyd said

"No Lloyd, the baby boy is Wu so if our analysis is correct then the baby girl must be Aria" Zane answered

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier!" Lloyd shouted

"We didn't know yet! They're gonna get away with Aria if we don't do something!" Jay shouted

Zane made a ice bridge to help Lloyd get up to the bounty. Sadly Lloyd was grabbed by Killow. He fought to get loose, but stopped when Mr. E held a knife to baby Aria's throat.

"No don't hurt her" Lloyd said as he stopped fighting, Harumi laughed holding baby Aria to her.


	65. Chapter 65: Dread On Arrival

A civilian drives his car up to a set of traffic lights before noticing the other side is also a red light. As he was about to run it, the Crab Monster and Samurai X suit pass by him, to the police station.

Leaving the creature in the care of an officer, the Ninja see the Commissioner and ask for his help in rescuing Lloyd and stopping Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon. He points out that every time something bad happens, they come to him. He soon questions what they are dealing with this time as he lists all the things that have attacked the city.

In his rant, he gives examples of all the times that they've needed his help, ending with a pirate genie. Kai asks in confusion why he mentioned a pirate gene, to which he replies that it _could_ happen. Nya and Jay share a knowing look, but say nothing on the topic. Not wanting to lose his job like his predecessors, he calls the mayor to authorize the raid.

Meanwhile, Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon escort Lloyd up a wooden staircase. Lloyd tells her she won't get away with her actions, but Harumi doubts she will fail. She then reveals that before destroying the palace, she ensured that the Temple of Resurrection was not harmed.

As the group enters the temple, Lloyd finds himself once again in the Royal Palace, this time in a small temple surrounded by a large moat. Ultra Violet tells Harumi the Ninja have survived the attack of the sea monster and are now in the city. Harumi states that if the Ninja do come, she has something to keep them at bay, which is a captive Misako.

Harumi states it was thanks to Misako that they were able to find and procure Toddler Wu. When Lloyd tells Harumi to release his mother as their conflict was between them, she coldly tells him there was never anything between them and has the heartbroken Lloyd and Misako locked in counter cells where, if one cell is raised, the other is lowered into the piranha-infested sea.

Harumi then reveals that for the ceremony to truly work, she'd need more than the Oni masks, a hair from each of Garmadon's living relatives, which she quickly procures from Lloyd and Misako, and the power of Aria.

That night, the police arrive at the area and the Commissioner demands they surrender. His request is denied as the Sons of Garmadon terrorize them with two of the Oni Masks. While the police distract them, the Commissioner lets Kai know and he picks up the others underwater before heading to the temple.

Harumi brought up Aria who is now a toddler like Wu. Lloyd grew angry but kept quiet as Harumi led Aria to the center of the temple. Misako watched sadly as Harumi bent down to Aria.

"Aria sweety remember that it's really important to do this, your daddy said that it will hep him if you do this exactly as i told you ok" Harumi said sweetly and little Aria nodded, scared.

"that's a good girl" Harumi said standing up and rubbing her head, then backing away just in case.

Aria closed her eyes and starts off the ritual, not talking at all(not that she can talk yet anyway) she created a portal to resurrect the evil side of Garmadon with the Oni Masks and a sliver of hair from the son, wife, and brother.

Lloyd watched sadly as Aria used a knife to cut her hand and put drops of her blood into the spell as well. She only flinched when she cut herself but made no sounds. Misako looked away, she couldn't bare to watch Aria hurt herself for this.

Meanwhile, the ninja, using the police's distraction, sneak into the castle. Harumi's guards, whom are stationed at the door, are watching in awe and not paying attention, allowing the ninja to sneak up behind them. After knocking the guards out, the ninja make themselves known, and engage Harumi's troops.

During the fight, the Ninja are forced to juggle between putting Lloyd or Misako under the water, pulling one up for breath while the other is plunged into creature infested water.

After a while, an idea occurs to Nya, who uses her spear to pin the gear on Misako's cage, keeping it in place, and allowing Cole to winch up Lloyd's cage. After being freed by Cole, the green ninja quickly joins the fight.

As the ritual reaches its conclusion and the roof of the temple reshapes itself, the Ninja make an attempt to fight back using Spinjitzu and manage to stop the portal from opening; this creates a shockwave that knocks out Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon, releasing Aria from the rituals trance. Soon being picked up by Cole who she hugged instantly.

The Commissioner and his forces storm the area to arrest the villains with a screaming Harumi being arrested by Simon and Tommy with Jay and Kai assisting some officers in the arrest of Killow when he tries to escape.

As the members are taken away, an officer frees Misako, who hears an apology from her son for not seeing through Harumi, but she doesn't blame him. Lloyd, hurt by the betrayal, also informs his mother that he'll never be so quick to trust someone again.

"Their is nothing wrong with trusting people Lloyd, how else would you have your friends" Misako said

As the Ninja are praised by the police for their acts, Lloyd sees Harumi being put in the back of a transport van and stops a cop from closing the back doors so that he can speak with her. Seeing him, Harumi tries to manipulate Lloyd again, telling him that he was right and that this wasn't her.

Enlightened by her betrayal, he immediately sees through the lie, and tells her to stop, using her previous words about her being the one who got away against her. Enraged, she tries to charge at him, but he coldly closes the doors on her, to her shock. Lloyd just watched as she's driven away.

"Poor Lloyd is heartbroken" Kai said

"What do you want Kai" Lloyd said slightly annoyed

"I just wanted to say you should't have that look on your face, you didn't really love her Lloyd, the real one you love will be back soon, you just have to be patient" Kai said pointing over his shoulder.

Lloyd looked where Kai was pointing. Cole was kneeling down in front of Aria playing patty cake with her as she smiled and laughed singing with Cole cutely. That's right, Wu and Aria will grow up quickly and they will be back to normal soon.

"she won't be too happy that you cheated on her while she was a child Lloyd" Jay teased

"well nobody's telling her" Lloyd said threatening, not wanting Aria to be mad at him

"ok ok relax" Jay put his hands up in defeat laughing

Back at the temple, however, the candles light up with purple flames as the hand of Lord Garmadon breaks through the pedestal with a drop of Aria's blood on his hand.


	66. Chapter 66:True Potential

Two garbagemen collect trash from an alleyway, while listening to a news report on how the Sons of Garmadon have been jailed away in Kryptarium Prison. As they're finishing their work, they hear a deep, malevolent voice continously say "she calls me."

The figure suddenly reveals itself as the newly-resurrected Lord Garmadon, who hiijacks the garbagemens' truck and invades the police station, where Harumi is being held for interrogation. Garmadon fights and defeats the guards, and frees Harumi.

As the Ninja celebrate their victory against the Sons of Garmadon, Lloyd remains distraught over Harumi's betrayal. Misako urges him not to bury his goodness beneath a hard shell for that is one reason Aria had fallen in love with him.

Lloyd then stops the Ninjas' celebration, seeing a news report stating Harumi escaped—and Lord Garmadon was the one who freed her. Lloyd is horrified by his father's resurrection, with many of the Ninja refusing to believe it.

As the team heads to the police station, Misako takes toddler Wu and Aria to Dareth's secret apartment to keep them safe. The Police Commissioner unsuccessfully tried getting through to Garmadon, but realized he's now a being of pure evil.

Lord Garmadon and Harumi break into Kryptarium Prison and allow its prisoners to take over, wth Harumi introducing them to their worshipped dark lord.

While training Garmadon, Harumi explains he has both elements of Destruction and Creation. In order for Garmadon unlock his True Potential, he'll have to destroy his only obstacle - Lloyd - who Harumi knows will come to face him.

On _Destiny's Bounty 2.0_ , the Ninja discuss their plan of attack. Lloyd wants to face his father, and redeem him as he did years earlier—but the Ninja advise against this.

Sometime later, Nya discovers that the _Bounty's_ navigation is frozen. Lloyd brings her to the rest of the team, claiming that P.I.X.A.L. has a plan.

As they enter a room, Nya realizes Lloyd was lying; he locks them in the room and departs to face his father alone, despite the Ninjas' pleas.

He drives the Ninja Nightcrawler to Kryptarium Prison, while Cole uses his Earth Punch to break the Ninja free. The team makes contact with Lloyd, but he destroys his console in anger.

Arriving at the prison, Lloyd calls out his father. In the control room, Harumi has Lloyd's confrontation broadcast across Ninjago. As Lloyd arrives in the main hall of the prison, he's met with his father, with both remarking how the other has changed.

Garmadon starts fighting Lloyd, even as he tries getting through to his father. The fight is long and brutal, with Lloyd being heavily overwhelmed by his father. Empowered by the fight, Garmadon starts to unlock his True Potential, and fires destructive energy blasts to cripple Lloyd.

After being thrown into the prison's locker room, Lloyd puts up a final fight against his father, but is thrown through numerous brick walls before flying out of the prison and onto the ground far below.

All of Ninjago and the Ninja are horrified by Lloyd's defeat, as his father watches him, satisfied. Harumi tells Lord Garmadon to let Lloyd live, only so he can watch him take over Ninjago City as its new Emperor.

As Garmadon and his new forces leaves, Lloyd crawls a few inches before collapsing onto the sand. He weakly mutters "father", before a picture of him and his father is blown from his hand and away into the darkness.


	67. Chapter 67: Big Trouble, Little Ninjago

The news reports on the disappearance of Garmadon and the Green Ninja, whichMisako watches in worry as Wu doodles several pictures with weird lines over a table. He tries to get Misako's attention and at first she waves him off.

Aria got up and stood next to Wu saying Lloyd's name, finally getting Misako's attention. She questions what the circular drawing is, but is distracted by the phone ringing. Rushing over and answering, Misako discovers Nya is on the other end. Misako asks about Lloyd, to which Nya states that they have him, but that he was in "bad shape."

She explains that it was almost as if Lloyd's life force was being drained away, and that the Ninja have no idea what to do. Misako glances down at Wu's drawing and realizes that the drawing is of a steaming tea cup; she then tells Nya that they should take Lloyd to Mistaké's tea shop.

In a village, a man hugs his fearful family, takes his sword, and marches outside. There, he confronts Garmadon, Harumi and theSons of Garmadon. Harumi tells him to kneel to his new emperor, to which he states that he will not, and that the entire village is ready to fight.

Harumi tells him that he has not yet seen what Garmadon is capable of. Using his newfound power, Garmadon summons a massiveColossus, a large rock creature glowing with purple energy. Seeing it, the man mentions making a mistake, quickly dropping to his knees and submitting to Garmadon.

The Ninja take Misako's advise, and once they arrive, Mistaké begins working on a tea to help Lloyd. Jay urges her to hurry, as Lloyd's temperature is too high, causing him to mumble in delirium. The green clad Ninja is laying on a table in the back room, being tended to by his friends.

Mistaké walks in clutching the cup of tea, remarking that the tea making process cannot be rushed. Mistaké states the tea will heal Lloyd's injuries, but at a price. Zane announces that they'll pay whatever it takes to heal their friend, but Mistaké declines the money.

In order for the tea to work, all the Ninja will have to lend him some of their elemental powers; however, it also runs the risk of draining them completely. Jay questions this, but is cut off by Lloyd groaning in pain. Nya says they'll do it, but Kai still worries about being drained of his elemental powers.

Cole accuses him of only thinking about himself, to which Kai admits the Earth Ninja may be right, but also points out that without their powers, they hardly stand a chance against Garmadon. Zane says that the vote has to be unanimous, and that he'll use his powers to heal Lloyd. The other Ninja jump in; after a moment of thought, Kai joins them as well.

They all put their hands on Lloyd, and Mistaké helps him drink the tea. Where their hands are touching, begins to glow, and Lloyd screams in agony as the tea begins to work. He briefly opens his eyes, which glow bright green, before returning to unconsciousness. Mistaké announces that now they have to wait.

A while later, the Ninja discover that they still have their elemental powers; and Mistaké gives them tea to go In a bag. Shortly after, a large crash distracts them. They rush outside and begin watching as buildings start to fall.

A man scurries by them, and Kai asks him what's going on. The man tells him that if they see it, they should run, and takes off once more, leaving the Ninja to decode his cryptic message. P.I.X.A.L. arrives and along with the Ninja decides to put a stop to whatever is tearing apart the city. Nya opts to stay behind with Lloyd.

The Ninja quickly discover the Colossus, and engage it. At first, the Ninja are forced to dodge the massive limbs at it attacks them, and Jay nearly falls to his death, only to be saved by Zane. They quickly begin using their abilities, but to no avail.

Cole causes the ground to collapse under it, and Jay uses a power line to zap it with a tremendous amount of energy. Because their attacks are useless, they decide to get theBountywhile P.I.X.A.L holds the creature off.

At Mistaké's tea shop, Lloyd, now with just black eyes, jolts awake, shouting "father." Mistaké and Nya rush in, and Nya asks him what's wrong as she helps him sit up. He explains that he had a dream about his father and a large creature, to which Mistaké corrects him. She explains that it was no dream, and he was having a vision.

Lloyd tells them that Garmadon is going after Wu and Aria. Nya asks him if he has any power, and after trying for a moment, he fails to summon anything. Greatly discouraged by this, Lloyd states that without his power, he's not the Green Ninja, and that his father's power is too strong.

Nya points out that Ninja never quit, and asks him if he has any strength left. They exit the tea shop and Mistaké stops them, offering a few words of encouragement and a small bag before they leave.

Misako and Wu stand at the window while Misako has Aria in her arms, Wu eerily states that Garmadon is coming. When asked how he knows, Wu simply states that he just knows. Misako grabs Wu, and they rush out into the hallway of the apartment building, however, Garmadon is there waiting.

He attacks them with dark energy, but hey are shoved out of the way by Nya. She hands Wu and Aria off to Lloyd while she and Misako engage Garmadon in combat. They hold their own for some time, but both eventually are forced to flee after Nya blasts Garmadon back with herWaterpowers.

Lloyd runs into Harumi on the roof, and Lloyd tries to talk her out of what she's doing. When it becomes obvious she isn't going to change sides, Lloyd runs. Harumi draws out theOni Mask of Hatredand begins pursuing them while wearing it. The chase is long, but eventually Lloyd comes to a dead end.

Harumi decides to offer the powerless Ninja a position in her gang, but Lloyd refuses her offer by stating that offers like that never work on him. He then makes his escape by jumping onto a tram. Lloyd is desperate for an escape, and the answer comes in the form of theBounty.

The Ninja on board urge Lloyd to jump; however it's too far. On board, the Ninja tell Zane to get closer while also to watch out for buildings. Zane angrily points out that he is in fact a Nindroid, and that they should stop doubting his abilities to fly theBounty.

Harumi catches up, and the situation becomes that much more desperate. Lloyd finally jumps, but Harumi grabs his foot, causing him to release Wu and Aria. The Ninja form a chain and catch Wu, but Harumi catches Aria and Lloyd is left to fight Harumi.

"Why grab only Aria" Lloyd asked angrily

"The dark princess should be placed back on her throne where she belongs" Harumi said evilly

The former princess quickly gains the upper hand in the battle, and forces Lloyd to watch as the Colossus grabs theBountyand begins to crunch it into a ball. On board the Ninja panic, and Wu states it time to go.

Cole tells him that they are trying, and Jay remembers the tea bag Mistaké gave them to go. Jay opens the bag and swirling lights surround them before they teleport away.

Lloyd meanwhile, believes his friends are dead, mourning their loss. Lloyd then declares that he won't become like Harumi, and despite his lack of powers and the "death" of his friends, that he won't stop fighting. He points out that Harumi had told him that the most dangerous villain was the one that got away.

He then cockily asks her what that makes him, he sadly looked at Aria before jumping off the subway train. Using the bag Mistaké gave him, revealed to be a parachute, he lands on a boat piloted by his mother, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L. in the same fashion Mr. Eoncedid. As they flee, Garmadon declares that Ninjago is now his.

"I left her" Lloyd said sadly

"We'll be back for her Lloyd, they won't hurt her" Misako said

"I hope not" Lloyd said sadly

The rest of the Ninja and Wu regain consciousness in a strange land, their uniforms war-torn and pieces of the shattered "Bounty" strewn across the nearby sands. Zane points out that the tea to go was actually Traveler's Tea before they wonder where they are. Upon seeing Dragons fly over them, they quickly identify it as theRealm of Oni and Dragons, the realm where it all started.


	68. Chapter 68: Firstbourne

On the streets of Ninjago, a figure wearing a green cloak walks through the streets which are now terrorized by the Sons of Garmadon. A clip appears on the monitor,Ultra Violetis hosting hershowand it's revealed anyone affiliated with the Ninja or opposed to Garmadon who has become Emperor is rounded up.

Violet reveals thatRoninis the latest catch and thePolice Commissioneris next on the list. As the figure continues walking, he is accosted by two members of the Sons of Garmadon, both wearing vandalized police uniforms, who remind him it was illegal to wear green.

The person is revealed to beDarethwho tries to intimidate them by calling himself the Brown Ninja but the two see through his bravado and let him go, but steal his food.

Dareth immediately came up to an alleyway, moving a dumpster aside and heads into what appears to be a cold storage unit where he seesNyaandLloyd, training to try an regain the Lloyd's powers, which are still inactive.

He tells the bad news about his supply run toMisakoandP.I.X.A.L.before getting out an old and moldyPuffy Potstickerhe had been meaning to save, but chooses to give it to Lloyd to keep his strength up. The Green Ninja reluctantly eats it before resuming training.

In theRealm of Oni and Dragons,Kai manages to find some foil, making everyone excited as they try to use a radio, made from around the remains of theDestiny's Bountyto contact home. As they talk about their situation, someone complain that they're hungry.

The person isWu, who is now a child asColelectures him on rationing before the impatient Kai tells him to go hunt for some and Cole decided to accompany him.

As Kai and Zane listen on the makeshift radio, Jay (who has lost his grip on reality) plays on his homemade game, which is really a piece of wood. Zane soon tells them he has gotten a transmission and they believe its fromNinjago.

However, the people on the other side state they are preparing something and Zane translates some phrases to Kai that they are talking about an ambush.

Hearing this, Kai realizes they are talking about them and tells the others to run away. As the trio run, figures are seen in the fog and quickly grab each of the Ninja in chains and drag them off.

In Ninjago, Lloyd's group try to evade Killow, Mr. E, and their grunts before they discover they are boxed in. The five soon find the wreckage of theBountyand are sad at its destroyed state. Lloyd finds the picture of him and his friends before finding a leaf for Traveler's Tea and alerts the others of this.

The group investigate the ship more and see half of it has disappeared, realizing that their friends were not killed but teleported elsewhere.

This gives them hope before their enemies show up and prepare to attack butKarlofpunches Mr. E away asGriffin Turner andShadeappear. The three take down their foes as a garbage truck driven bySkylorpicks them up and everyone retreats.

Cole and Wu managed to find food, but when they return, the two discover their campsite gone and tire tracks left behind. Wu decides to follow them as that might lead them to their friends and Cole follows him.

Meanwhile, their friends are brought in chains, blindfolded, into the lair of theDragon Hunters, who take the off the blindfolds for them to meet theIron Baron, who taunts them on their situation.


	69. Chapter 69: Iron and Stone

ColeandYoung Wuattempt to freetheir friends, who have been captured by a tribe of Dragon Hunters. Meanwhile in Ninjago,Lloyd is reunited with someold friendswho may prove valuable allies against Emperor Garmadon


	70. Chapter 70: Radio Free Ninjago

Kai,Jay, andZanecontinue their fight against theDragon HuntersinDead's End, as theirElemental Powershave now been exposed with Jay regaining his sanity in the process.Heavy Metalarrives with apowerful blade, which hasVengestone-like abilities as it absorbs the Ninjas' Elements. Heavy Metal manages to incapacitate the trio.

InNinjago City,Ultra Violet'sTV show continues, with thePostmanbeing her latest target.The Resistancestarts building an armored vehicle that will help them retaliate againstLord Garmadon. In a bid to improve Lloyd's leadership, Mistaké hasKarlofbattleDareth, withLloydmotivatingDarethas he's being overwhelmed.

MistakétellsLloydthat as others inspire him, he'll inspire others, and tasks him with hacking Ninjago's airwaves and sending its people an influentialmessage.

In theRealm of Oni and Dragons,Kai,Jay, andZaneare imprisoned in theDieselnaut, where they speak withIron Baron. Baron acknowledges his disdain for theFirst Spinjitzu Master, calling him a coward, and plans to use the Ninja as bait to catch a dragon.

ColeandWuremain disguised, and join Baron and his hunters as they head off to capture a dragon. That night, the hunters prepare to hunt for a dragon.ColeandWu learn that Heavy Metal's blade came from a bone of theFirstbourne—the mother of all Dragons, who wields all the Elements and was responsible for the loss of Iron Baron's limbs.

Shortly after, the hunters spot a Dragon with the Element ofwind. A chase breaks out, with the dragon ultimately being detained;Cole andWubriefly meet with the imprisoned Ninja and vow to escape the realm and save the Dragons.

Back in Ninjago City,Lloyd,Skylor,Shade,Paleman,Neuro, andGriffin Turneruse their skills and powers to raidBorg Tower, from where they'll hack the airwaves. AfterSkylor's powers averted an encounter with Lord Garmadon, theElemental Mastersarrive at Ultra Violet's set.

They trap her crew and filmLloyd, who delivers a message toNinjago. Initially, he's overwhelmed with sorrow and despair, remembering his fight with his father—but then remembers Aria and gains the courage to speak against Garmadon and rally the people ofNinjago.


	71. Chapter 71: How to Build a Dragon

In a flashback,Jayleaves his parents' scrap yard withEdnatelling him to be back before dinner and not do anything reckless, to which Jay says he won't. InNinjago City, Jay prepares to test hisMechanical Wingsfor the sixth time and immediately takes off.

They perform pretty well, even managing to spin twice before it crashes into a billboard. As Jay slowly recovers, he is angered at the failure before seeingan old manin front of him, claiming to be a dreamer, like him.

In Ninjago,The Resistanceare in celebration of Lloyd's successful speech to the people, in which Nya, Skylor, and Misako compliment his words. Lloyd goes on to ask if there are more elemental masters who could join, only to find that the rest have either been captured, become evil (Chamille) or have an unknown status.

After having his idea of allying with the Serpentine shot down as well, Lloyd tries to brainstorm ideas on who else can help. Dareth hints that he can help as well, to which Lloyd agrees by asking Dareth to get refills for their drinks.

In the present time, in theRealm of Oni and Dragons, Jay remembers Wu's words as a radio plays with someone repeatedly proclaiming "The Resistancenever quits!" before realizing it isLloyd. He tells his friends who believe he is insane again though he tells them that he isn't and his reason.

While Cole and Wu are "guarding" the Ninja, they make a plan on escaping before Jay remembers what Wu told him the first time he met him and decide to make a mech that looks like a Dragon, which they'll believe is the Firstbourne to help out.

Over the next few days, the Ninja and Wu build the Dragon with parts smuggled out by hiding them in Dragon dung and get them before disposing of it.

As their Dragon was now complete, Cole was hoping to take a test flight, but despite losing weight by cutting sweets, it doesn't work. Wu instead insists he will do it.

At night, Wu flew the dragon mech before a shot from Iron Baron knocks the tail off and the Ninja break free before they notice a dragon in the air. They believe it to be Wu but he crashes down as the Ninja realizes it is the realFirstbourne.

As she was firing among the camp, Wu and the Ninja provide a distraction for Kai to free the Dragons before they get out themselves.


	72. Chapter 72: The Gilded Path

The Sons of Garmadonprepar to ambushthe Resistance's base asDareth, who had to pee behind some trash bags, sees them and tries to find a way to weanLloydand the others. As they were discussing plans, Dareth manages to get in and warn them, just in time as the Sons of Garmadon soon ambush them.

As they fight them, the members manage to restrain some of the Elemental Masters as Nya soon has Lloyd taken into her armored vehicle along with Skylor and manage to escape as well as Dareth, who had to pee outside again.

As they make their escape, theColossus appears, controlled byGarmadon and steps on the tank. As it prepared to crush them, Lloyd telepathically asked his father to spare him.

He reluctantly does so asP.I.X.A.L.soon appeared in her Samurai X mech in an attempt to distract him as the tank soon took off and Garmadon shoots the mech down.

AsHarumiwatched Garmadon look on in sadness,Killowrecovers P.I.X.A.L. from the mech's wreckage and detains her. Garmadon looks over to the sleeping Aria.

In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, Wu dreams about his time in childhood with hisfatherandbrother, and he recalled fishing with them. After both were frustrated at not catching anything, their father told them to have faith; Wu heeded his teachings and was able to catch a fish, to his brother's anger.

Wu then awoke next to his students, who pointed out that he had rapidly aged into a teenager overnight. After he tells them of his dream, they pointed out his memories are returning.

"Hey Wu's a teenager, shouldn't that mean Aria is back to normal now?" Jay asked

"No Aria is aging a bit slower then Wu so Aria would be about 8 right now" Zane answered

"Dang it" Jay mumbled

Heavy Metal appears and reveals to have overheard that Wu was the child of the First Spinjitzu Master, and after Wu confirms it, Heavy Metal reveals himself to be a woman namedFaithwho claims that she is on their side.

She then asks if Wu knows the location of the Dragon Armor, to which Wu feigns the impression of knowing and tells his students to have faith in his plan.

Back in Ninjago, Lloyd and Nya, both now wearing clothing making them look like fishermen, watch TV from a distance asGayle Gossipreports onthe Resistance's arrest. Afterwards, Nya convinces Lloyd to burn his gi to prevent being seen and that inside of him was what made him the Green Ninja, which he reluctantly does so.

Skylor and Dareth, also disguised as fishermen, came up to them with some food from supporters as Skylor tells Lloyd that the Resistance and his mother were likely sent toKryptarium Prison.

As Dareth watches some kids kick at a wrecked police car, he wonders if it's where they'll stay. Just then, the rat from before came up to them, causing Dareth to grab a mop, but the rat suddenly speaks and transforms, revealing to be Mistaké.


	73. Chapter 73: Two Lies, One Truth

The Iron Barron comes across his men tied up in the sand, placed there by the Ninja formerly. After a good rant, the Iron Baron resolves to find them; and Jet Jack volunteers to find them by sundown.

Chew Toy sniffs out the Ninjas' direction, finding the blanket Wu slept in and the group sets off, Jet Jack declaring that she wants to deal with Heavy Metal herself.

Meanwhile, back in Ninjago, chaos erupts near the Ninjas' new hideout. As Nya heads back inside, she announces to the others that they should be fine for the time being.

What's left of the ragtag resistance force is eating Chen's noodles, and Lloyd presses Mistaké for answers.

When Lloyd asks how she was able to become a rat, she humorously says that was easy, before transforming into Master Wu. Quickly realizing that Mistaké is an Oni, Lloyd asks why she isn't evil and dangerous like the others.

Mistaké corrects him, saying that she is very dangerous; and that he would not want her on his bad side. According to Mistaké, she and several other Oni were sent to bring the First Spinjitzu Master back to the land of Oni and Dragons; however, Mistaké fell in love with Ninjago before her mission was completed.

Turning against the other Oni, Mistaké decided to stay in Ninjago indefinitely. She then points out that the Oni blood in Wu and Garmadon is the reason for their prolonged life.

When Lloyd asks why he cannot transform, Mistaké reminds him that he has. Lloyd had gone from a "bratty child," to the Green Ninja, to a cheater(which Lloyd wasn't happy about her saying) and finally to the resistance leader; but that to face his father and save Aria, he would have to transform one more time.

Unfortunately, she would not tell him what that transformation was, only that he would have to discover it for himself.

InKryptarium Prison,Griffin, thePolice Commissioner, Karlof, Misako, and evenRoninare seen locked in cells. Ronin, who shares his cell with Misako states that he hopes Lloyd can pull through; to which Misako confirms that the Green Ninja can.

Unconvinced, Ronin simply replies, "Easy for you to say; you're his mother."

Back on the tower, several goons including Ultra Violet and Killow complain that Garmadon went missing after the sting against the resistance. Harumi opts to look for him while the others go back to work hunting the Green Ninja down.

Kai remarks that he's parched as he wanders over to Jay who's clutching a canteen of water. With a start, the Master of Fire realises Jay is hogging their "shared water" and has drunk a large portion of it.

Meanwhile, after listening to the verbal arguing for a while, Faith cuts a cactus in half, stating that now they all have water. Jay and Kai break into yet another fight over their "shared cactus."

Over at another spot, Cole informs Master Wu that he'll have to tell Faith the truth about not knowing where they are going. Wu reminds him that they have to have faith, and determines not to tell Heavy Metal.

Wu spots the Iron Barron's forces, telling Cole who believes that he is changing the subject until Wu shows him the danger. Everyone hops on board their vehicles, as a chase starts and the Hunters attack the Ninja, but the Ninja emerge victorious; however, during the fight, Jet Jack placed a tracker on Cole and Wu's speeder during the fight.

By nightfall in the First Realm, the group stops near where dragon skulls are mounted on pillars. Faith asks Wu which way they should go, and Cole begs Wu to think very carefully before answering.

After a little prodding from Faith, Wu points in a direction, to which Faith admits is Oni territory. Apparently the Iron Barron had ventured there once before, being the only one of his party to make it out. Evryone boards up once more and takes off.

At the palace where Garmadon was resurrected, Harumi finds the emperor sulking. He admits frustration in the fact that he could have killed Lloyd, but hesisitated. In an attempt to help him get over Lloyd, Harumi suggested that he needed to get rid of his feelings entirely.

She then asks why he needs a son if he already has- and though she's hesitant to say the words- a daughter. She asks that Garmadon accept her as his only child, and after a moment of hesitation he dubs her as much, calling Harumi his daughter.

The Ninja and Heavy Metal come upon the Oni ruins and discover that it's abandoned. Faith, infuriated that the Baron had lied to them all, realizes that not only the dragons we're enslaved by the Dragon Hunters.

She realizes that all of the Dragon Hunters we're enslaved by fear. Finally calmed down to some degree she asks where they should go next. Finally, after so many lies, Wu admits he doesn't know. This sets Faith off on another rampage; and at some point, she asks if Wu knew how much she sacrificed to get them there.

Stalking off, she begins shouting and screaming whilst kicking the walls and door. Cole takes this time to give Wu the proverbial "I told you so" in a few more words; and Jay states that the Ninja can only try to raise Wu up, like he originally raised them.

While Faith is kicking one of the massive doors, Wu notices a map on the back of the door. After pulling both doors closed with them inside, they realize with excitement that it's a map to the Dragon Armor.

Back in Ninjago, Harumi and her forces attack the neighborhood where the resistance is lying low. Though Skylor and the others want to leave, Lloyd states that it's time to take a stand and change their strategy.

Everyone then begins to lure the SOG goons apart, taking them down one by one. Nya handles Killow while the others fight the smaller more numerous men.

Harumi quickly realizes that she's alone until Lloyd steps out of the shadows stating that "Those who cannot change, cannot change anything."

She then remarks that Lloyd certainly has changed from the mighty Green Ninja to a "beggar in rags." Ignoring Harumi's jab, Lloyd tells her that because she took his friends, he took hers.

Looking around, Harumi notes that she's surrounded by Lloyd, Nya, Skylor, Mistaké, and Dareth. The Green Ninja triumphantly smiles as Harumi realizes she's been captured.


	74. Chapter 74: The Weakest Link

Harumi giggles and states that the tables have turned. Dareth informs Lloyd that they have her and ask what's the next plan.Nyasuggests using her to free their friends for trading her.

Harumi asks Lloyd about his feelings about her being loved by Garmadon over him. Lloyd tells her that he doesn't care about anyone but more power. He tells Nya and Dareth that he won't free their friends.

Harumi informs Lloyd that her generals have been to their location before, and says it won't be too long before they find her. Dareth states that she's correct and hope Lloyd has another plan.

SkylorandMistakécomes in here and informs that they've found something from Harumi. Harumi then starts to squirm and grunt, and Nya volunteers to watch her. Mistaké states that they found theOni Mask of Hatred. Skylor states that if Lloyd's power don't return then it might help him.

Mistaké states the danger of using the mask to Lloyd. Skylor asks for his choice of using it. Lloyd comes back in and throws it in front of Harumi. Harumi asks him is he's going to steal it. Lloyd states that it's a trap and that she wanted to be captured.

Harumi knowing he was correct states that if she can't trick him she will just deliver a message. She states that Garmadon will destroy and tells Lloyd that he can't defeat him and change. She also states that he doesn't have it in him to hurt his father.

Dareth blurts that she doesn't know Lloyd.

Harumi states that she does and asks them how they see this ending. She says there isn't a happy ending and says once green is always green. Lloyd and the others gaze at each other confused by Harumi's words.

Back in the realm of oni and the dragon the Dragon Hunters looking for theMarooned Ninja.Iron Baron asksJet Jackwhy have they stopped there. She says that the Ninja have crossed intoOni Landand states that the baron says not to cross that line. He says that he see that his enemies have crossed it.

TheDragon Hunters all wait on Iron Baron's next command. He states thatHeavy Metalbetrayed him and says that no one betrays him. He tells them they are crossing the line. The Hunters then make their move and cross the line.

Faith wakes up the Ninja andJaystates that breakfast is the most important meal. Faith states that they are getting close toFirstbourne's Nest. She says they will eat afterWuhas theDragon Armorand they are inNinjago, which she still pronounces incorrectly.Zanewakes up and corrects her on saying it and states that it's not hard to say.

Kaiwakes up and states that it would be nice to be in a real bed. Jay states that about having real food to eat.Colewakes up and sayscakeis nice to have to Wu. The rock ninja asks why did he give up eating cake. Jay reminds him that his body is a temple.

Faith then ask what is cake and they tell her imagine it and explains it to her. She states that Cole sounds excited about cake, but asks him is he ready for what lies ahead.

Zane gets up and recalls what Faith explained about theFirstbournewaiting for the arrivalFirst Spinjitzu Master.

He says that with Wu being his son means a good thing. Faith shouts her concern if it's not like that. She adds that coming face to face with the dragons is one thing but the mother of them all is different. She states the chains is the only thing for survival and gives the chain gun to Kai. She orders him to chain a rock boulder. Kai gets cocky and overconfident and shoots it incorrectly.

He ends up chaining Cole with his progress. Jay laughs at the misfortune and jokes that at least you got the Master of Rock. Kai tells Jay and Faith that it's harder than it looks.

Faith then gets the other ninja to practice chaining the rocks. Kai challenges the team that whoever chains the rock first will win.

Kai, Cole, and Jay all miss, but Zane chains the rock on the first try and he asks if he won. Kai and Jay state that they had no idea he was competing. Jay and Cole continue to miss and Kai finally chains the rock and it sends into collision with the rock.

Faith tells Wu to try also and his chain fails to come out the gun. Cole, Kai and Jay laughs at him, until Faith says no one stops until every one can do it. Kai, Wu, Cole and Jay continues to try to chain the rock. Cole, Kai, and Jay finally chains the rock together. Wu attempts to do it again and fails again.

Once Faith tells him that it wasn't good enough he angrily quits.

Kai tells the team to let him handle Wu's anger. Kai gives Wu a pep talk about confidence and believing in himself. Kai reminds Wu that it was him that pushed him into a better ninja.

Wu then cheers up and chains his rock. The team notices a dragon heading their way. So they prepare to get to the dragon, so that Wu can ride it. Kai explains that they should slow the dragon down so Wu can ride it. Zane ends up chaining it, but it eventually shocks him.

They then all work together to chain the dragon. Wu then climbs the chain and rides on its back. The dragon eventually escapes the chain and shakes Wu off its back.

Cole shouts for Wu and Faith catches him in her ride.Wu expresses his excitement of riding the dragon. Faith tells him that he might not be ready to ride Firstbourne, but he is starting to become a dragon rider,

Back in Ninjago, Lloyd and Nya are seen without their Ninja suits again on the rooftop of their temporary base. Lloyd tells Nya that Harumi's words gave him something to think about. He challenges her word and goes with Skylor's words about changing in order to defeat his father.

He says that he is ready to accept his powers are forever gone. Lloyd also follows the wisdom words of Mistaké as well. Nya expresses her concern about Lloyd going after Garmadon due to theColossus. Lloyd comes up with a plan about not being scared of it, but controlling it.

Dareth states that it is controlled by Garmadon's power. Skylor states that she can absorb it by only touching him. Lloyd states that she'll be a prisoner and Mistaké can get her close by being a "mole". Dareth states he loves when a plan comes together.

To the tied up Harumi. Lloyd, Nya, and Skylor comes in and introduces Harumi to "herself". Harumi wiggles and shouts that Mistaké only thinks can pass as her. Mistaké repeats after Harumi, but Nya adds that her voice may give her away. She then fixes her voice to sound exactly like Harumi. Harumi states that she'll never get away with impersonating her.

Nya runs towards Harumi and puts a gag over her mouth to shut her up. Nya tells her it's time for her to face the corner and be quiet. Harumi starts mumbling and Nya turns her chair.

Lloyd then goes over their plan. Skylor asks if Lloyd is okay with staying back, and he says he'll be okay when it is all over. Dareth states that he feels it's going to work for the first time. Lloyd agrees with him and tells not to jinx it.

Back in the First Realm, Faith goes over the map and plans to get the dragon armor. She realizes that they were followed. The group gets on their rides and starts to escape. Iron Baron states that he wants Heavy Metal alive, but for as the rest...their heads.

The Dragon Hunters pursues the team as they get away. Wu tells them to go for the cave. Jet Jack eventually catches up to them, and she realizes Heavy Metal is a female like her. Faith says that she is better than her although.


	75. Important Chapter 75: Saving Faith

As Mistake posing as Harumi and Skylor"captured" they heard a voice they didn't know well but knew who it belonged to.

"Let me go you four armed creep!"

"You are a very annoying 10 year old!" Garmadon shouted

"It's a gift" the girl shrugged "let me out of this thing!"

As Mistake and Skylor came up they saw 10 year old Aria in a bubble of darkness right next to Garmadon, her hair has grown long again. She is close to her real age, just 6 more years to go.

Mistake and Skylor were fooling Garmadon well until the real Harumi shows up. The true Harumi unveils that the other is anOniin disguise, to which Killowrestrains her. Mistaké and Garmadon denounce one another, with Garmadon challenging her to show her true self.

Mistaké then transforms into her true Oni form, and viciously fights Garmadon. A battle breaks out, with Skylor attempting to absorb Garmadon's element, which she eventually does after Mistaké creates a smokescreen to deceive Garmadon.

Skylor leaps from thetowerand onto a passing hot air balloon, while Garmadon kills Mistaké and Aria screamed and closed her eyes. Garmadon laughed at her reaction as Aria trembled in fear.

In theFirst Ream,Wuwants theNinjato rescueFaith.He quotes his father, urging them to "have faith", and they head off despite their objections.They find herburied in the ground from her neck downwards. Wu approaches her, she tries to warn him by mumbling.

Wu removes the gag, but quickly realize it's a trap, and are captured by theDragon Hunters. As the hunters celebrate their victory, the Ninja banter to relieve the stress of the situation.

Baron taunts Faith who reveals to the hunters thatIron Baronis only using them, she states he lied about the Oni and possibly killed his allies to get theDragonbone Blade.

Baron quells any growing rebellion, threatening his own forces, and electrocutes the Ninja and their allies. In doing so, Wu suddenly regains all his memories, from his youth up to beinglost to time. He breaks free and confronts the Dragon Hunters.

Baron negotiates with Wu, claiming that if he finds theDragon Armor—which can purportedlycontrol theFirstbourne—he'll let them return to Ninjago. Wu agrees, and departs with Baron.

Skylor returns toThe Resistance's base, where she informs the others that Mistaké didn't make it.

"No" Lloyd said sadly

"I heard Aria scream, i can't believe he killed her in front of her" Skylor said disgusted

"You saw Aria?" Lloyd asked sounding serious

"Yes, Garmadon said she was 10, he had her in a dark bubble that compressed her powers i think" Skylor said

"Alright... just 6 more years to go" Lloyd mumbled

They thenrealize theSons of Garmadonfollowed her, and retreat to the rooftop. From there, Skylor uses Garmadon's element to try and control theColossus. She eventually "succeeds", as it starts moving towards them, but realizes Garmadon is moving it.

The two struggle for control of the behemoth, and at the last second Skylor stops it from destroying the building they're on. She turns it against Garmadon, fighting Killow andUltra Violetand destroying anOni Mask.

The Colossus begins to scale Borg Tower, prompting Harumi to warn Garmadon of the impending threat; he refuses to leave, and Harumi flees.

Harumi escapes the tower and uses a zip line to reach a nearby building.

While inside, the Colossus crashes into the building, rendering it unstable. She finds a family trying to flee, ina similar fashionto her family's separationduringthe attackofthe Great Devourer.

Feeling unbearable guilt, Harumi helps the family exit the building through a fire escape, but before she can leave herself, the exit is blocked by rubble. She urges the family to leave, and heads to the rooftop.

Skylor stops struggling for control of the Colossus after Garmadon's element poisons her.Garmadon suddenly loses control,and the Colossus crashes into the building Harumi is on, making its collapse inevitable.Harumi is horrified, but accepts her fate, as Lloyd looks on at her.

The building collapses, and Harumi dies in the process. Garmadon cries out in fury and sorry, before declaring that Lloyd will have Ninjago in ruins. AsLloyd and Nya debate how to help Skylor,Darethpoints out that the Colossus is on its way.


	76. Chapter 76: Lessons For A Master

As Aria is now 12, Enraged by Harumi's death, Lord Garmadon unleashes the Colossus on Lloyd and his allies. Along with Nya, Dareth, and an unconscious Skylor, they flee to the rooftop of another building and regroup in the streets below.

As the Colossus wreaks havoc, Nya and Dareth propose leaving the city until things calm down, which Lloyd refuses to do by any means. They come to an agreement to acquire the Battlewagon and remain in the city until the Ninja return.

In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Ninja and Faith remain tied up on posts, while the Dragon Hunters argue about their current predicament. In the meantime, Iron Baron forces Wu to guide him to Firstbourne's Nest.

Their treacherous journey takes them across an unstable stone bridge; when it gives way and Iron Baron falls, Wu catches him, though Baron disregards the life-saving gesture. As Faith and the Ninja attempt to escape, the Dragon Hunters intervene, and free them instead.

Infuriated with Iron Baron, they decide to turn against him and ally with the Ninja if they think they can stop Iron Baron. They later reach the collapsed bridge that Wu and Iron Baron previously broke, coming to the conclusion that it's too late.

In Ninjago City, the remaining Resistance members attempt to flee the area, but they're confronted Ultra Violet, who had been thrown across the city by the Colossus.

Nya stays to fight her as the group heads off. Ultra Violet drops a car on Nya and hurts her shoulder, but before Ultra Violet can finish her off, Lloyd crashes the Battlewagon into Ultra Violet, destroying the Mask of Hatred and dazing her.

Before they can leave, the Sons of Garmadon arrive and engage the group in combat.

In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, Iron Baron and Wu arrive at Firstbourne's Nest, where they quickly find the fabled Dragon Armor. Iron Baron rushes to procure it, and just as he runs to it, the Firstbourne awakens and roars at him.

Baron hastily throws on the armor and commands Firstbourne to kill Wu - however, she doesn't respond. Wu reveals that of the many lessons he learned, Baron taught him to lie, and deceived him into thinking the armor controls the Firstbourne. In actuality, the Firstbourne trusted his father because of the goodness in him.

The Firstbourne turns on Baron, who throws off the armor, and he's encased in a mass of molten rock. The Firstbourne then gives the armor to Wu, as the other dragons bow to the Son of the Spinjitzu Master.

The Ninja and Faith return to the other Dragon Hunters, as they shake their heads in defeat. Tremors begin to occur as the Firstbourne emerges from her nest. The Dragon Hunters run away, but the Ninja spot Wu on the Firstbourne's head.

As he lands the Firstbourne, the Ninja run up to him and congratulate him. The Dragon Hunters are esteemed to learn of Baron's fate. Zane congratulates Wu on his efforts, and the Ninja bow to the Dragon Master. Wu then thanks the Ninja for the lessons they taught him, before Cole remembers that they are needed back in Ninjago.

Zane asks if the Firstbourne can take them home, and the Firstbourne responds by summoning four Dragons, one for each Ninja. Wu offers for Faith to return to Ninjago with them, but she opts to remain behind with the hunters. The Ninja board their respective Dragon, and together with Wu and the Firstbourne, they begin their departure from the First Realm.

While up in the sky, Cole briefly reminisces about their old dragon flight adventures. After the Ninja go into the portal, one of the Dragon Hunters asks where they're going, to which Faith proudly says that they're going to "Ninjago," pronouncing it correctly for the last time.


	77. Important Chapter 77: Green Destiny

AsLloyd's group tends to an injuredNya,Ultra Violetand theSons of Garmadonsurround and attack them. As they're being overpowered, a portal opens in the sky, andWuandtheNinjareturn on their newfoundDragons.

They see the city's state and wonder where their friends are as Nya contacts Kai to tell them that they need help. Zane tracks the frequency and the ninja regroup with the others and attack the Sons of Garmadon,

Dareth and Nya are happy to see the ninja back with dragon power while Lloyd is excited they held out to reunite with the others. The Sons of Garmadon are scared by the dragons and run off but Zane'sIce Dragonfreezes many of them in place while the other dragons dispatch the remainder.

Firstbourne lands as Wu dismounts from her, Lloyd and Nya are amazed to see Wu has aged back into an adult and he voices his support in defeating his brother.

The group plans a final fight againstLord Garmadon; Wu and Lloyd intend to face him, while the Ninja evacuate the remaining citizens in the area. These acts cause the people to see their protectors have returned.

Dareth even becomes recognized as such when he comes across reporter Gayle Gossip and her cameraman being harassed by the Sons of Garmadon.

Dareth stops to help but is taunted by the villains who advance on him as he charges at them but slips on a rock and ironically takes them down, saving the civilians. He leaves while Gossip is left fawning over him for the rescue.

InKryptarium Prison, a grunt from the Sons of Garmadon informs his comrades that the Ninja have returned to Ninjago. Overhearing this, the imprisoned civilians and Elemental Masters regain hope and desire to help the ninja.

They start shouting "The resistance never quits." since they are now inspired to break free. Ronin, Karlof, and Griffin Turner cause a riot in the prison before releasing their friends from the cells.

Back in Ninjago, Wu and Lloyd fly the Firstbourne toBorg Tower, whileCole,Kai,JayandZanefly their Dragons. Wu and Lloyd search for Garmadon, who suddenly appears and starts fighting them. Lloyd is overpowered, while Wu continues fighting against his brother using theirfather's sword.

Wu condemns him for his actions on the city, as Garmadon ignores him and says Wu can't stop him as the latter agrees by saying he can hold him.

At that moment, Firstbourne intervenes and encases Garmadon in molten rock - however, he breaks free, and unleashes a shockwave ofdestructiveenergy. Wu is flung from the tower, though is saved by the Firstbourne. Lloyd is left to face his father alone.

The Ninja continue fighting against the Colossus, using Vengestone Chains to try and incapacitate it. However, the chains are ineffective, and they eventually run out of them. Kai jumps onto the Colossus and begins binding the chains together even tighter.

On the tower, Garmadon continues fighting his son. Lloyd tries urging his father to change his ways, but his corrupted soul has no redemption in sight; he proclaims that people don't change, they only reveal who they truly are.

In the city, the Ninja run out of chains and wonder what to do before Firstbourne returns and Wu fires his chain gun at the behemoth as the Ninjas' allies return to the city to help defeat the Colossus. They bring it to its knees, ending the threat.

Back at the tower, Lloyd is flung to a side of the tower, as he stands up he hears crying and looks over to see the dark bubble Aria is encased in, she looks about 14 now.

"Aria" Lloyd said running over to the bubble

Aria looks up and Lloyd put his hand on the bubble where she put her hand where his is.

"Lloyd I'm scared get me out please" she cried

"Shh it's ok Aria, i promise your going to be ok" Lloyd said trying to calm her down, he can see Aria's fear strengthening the bubble

He heard Garmadon's evil laugh "you can't get her out it's impossible"

"Actually i don't think I need her anymore" Garmadon said as the bubble started shrinking

"No stop! Aria!" Lloyd said hitting the bubble

Lloyd stopped and looked at his dad, he realizes he's unable to defeat his father, who is only empowered by their fight and he uses one of hisfather's lessonsto resist him—by avoiding Garmadon's blows, he fightswithout fighting.

As Lloyd uses the tactic, the Ninja and their allies incapacitate the Colossus using the chains, and it falls to the ground. Garmadon tries shooting blasts of destructive energy, but is soon unable to—as his power vanishes, Lloyd'sElementis finallyrestored. As a result, the Colossus crumbles apart and the dark bubble is destroyed.

Defeated, Garmadon tells his son to finish him off, Lloyd looks at Aria who is covering her eyes, Lloyd shook his head and refuses to.

Garmadon ominously states that it's not over, but it will be when "they" come, and nothing will be left. Following the battle, theSons of Garmadon are arrested, along with Lord Garmadon, as Ninjago is free from his reign.

Several days later, the Ninja clean up theRoyal Palacebefore Wu tellsthem there's trouble. The Ninja run out of the palace and find a crowd congratulating their victory. As thePolice Commissionerstates that the citizens wanted to personally thank the Ninja for saving the day.

As the heroes celebrate, Nya invites Skylor, Dareth and P.I.X.A.L. up since they also made it possible to save the city. The celebration goes on, as Cole dines on cake while the others Nya and Jay, Zane andP.I.X.A.L., as well as Kai andSkylor, share a loving reunion.

Aria runs up to Lloyd hugging him tightly. Lloyd wraped his arms around her waist, she didn't seem short. She was the perfect hight, up to his shoulders like she usually is.

"Hey your 16" Lloyd said happily looking at her

"How'd you figure that out" Aria said sarcastically

"Your chest is the right side" Lloyd laughed

Aria's face turned red and she slapped him "keep it PG pervert"

"Worth it" Lloyd laughed

"Im back to normal, now I'm legally allowed to do this" Aria said pulling Lloyd down into a kiss as the other ninjas smiled and clapped making the couple blush in embarrassment.

Later that night, Lloyd finds Wu on the palace's roof, saying "goodbye" to Firstbourne before she returns to the First Realm. Lloyd is unnerved by Garmadon's warning, and wonders if the Oni truly are coming.

"Lloyd!" they heard Aria shout

Wu chuckled "for now, just think of how much trouble your going to be in"

"What?" Lloyd questioned then looked over to see all the ninjas backing a bit away from Aria who looks mad.

Lloyd went down and the ninjas all watched "what?"

Aria cracked her knuckles "now who's this bitch you were attracted to while i was gone"

Lloyd looked at the ninjas "i said not to tell her!"

The ninjas and Wu laughed as Aria tackled Lloyd to the ground yelling things and Lloyd saying sorry over and over

Lloyd finally calmed her down and they stood up.

"Aria, I love you not her, i don't need anyone else but you kitten" Lloyd said sweetly, Aria blushed at his nickname for her. Lloyd put his hands on her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

They heard the click of a camera and turned to look

"JAY" Lloyd and Aria shouted, Jay quickly ran with Lloyd and Aria following him.

"Give us the picture!"

"No way, guys help me!"

"No way"

"Your on your own"

"Your problem"

"Ah no Aria! Purple fire! Purple fire!" The ninjas laughed. Their story isn't over just yet.


End file.
